Mascarada de Amor
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: En un desesperado momento va en busca de un hombre para tener una noche de pasión, pero antes del amanecer lo abandona. Lo que no imaginaba es que él la buscaría acabando así en su habitación, y lo peor en que se volvería su obsesión.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascara de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta tanto de parte de Sasuke como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.**

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO, LIME Y LEMON.

_**Nombre de los personajes originales:**_

Brad Lucas y Brandy Smith de Harcourt.

_**Argumento:**_

Ella no tenía escapatoria. En su desesperación se había comprado una peluca castaña oscura, había volado a Las Vegas y allí había escogido a Sasuke Uchiha para pasar una inolvidable noche de pasión. Y de allí escapó, sin siquiera esperar que amaneciera.

¡Cómo ella iba a imaginar que el contacto con esa piel le crearía un recuerdo obsesivo!... Y menos aún imaginó que él la perseguiría hasta encontrarla. Y ahora ella estaba instalada en las lujosas habitaciones de Sasuke Uchiha en el hotel Palm Springs.

Ella era su prisionera. Él quería saber a toda costa qué ocultaba ella tras esa mascara.

Él la deseaba. Él juro que la amaba. Pero estaba empecinado en descubrir su sombrío secreto. Esa verdad que ella estaba decidida a ocultar.

Aún al precio de sacrificar su amor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Capitulo uno:**_

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba sentado, con el ceño fruncido, contemplando la copa que tenía delante de sí. El seductor ritmo de la música que atronaba en el oscuro bar le recordó que hacía ya siete meses que no tenía una mujer a su lado. Era el período de soltería más prolongado desde que se había convertido en un hombre a la edad de quince años.

Bebió un sorbo de whisky y sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de la cantante, que se reflejaba en la pared de espejos que había detrás del mostrador. Miró sin interés la voluptuosa figura de la dama, que se exhibía dentro de un ajustado vestido negro. La mujer se inclinaba hacia adelante, meciéndose al compás de la música y, con su vos ronca, intentaba deliberadamente excitar a la audiencia masculina.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, contrariado ante una sensualidad tan manifiesta. Vacío el vaso de un trago y el sabor del whisky le pareció tan amargo como sus propios pensamientos.

Su problema era el aburrimiento, pensó con mal humor. Había pasado tres días jugando y apostando, rodeado de mujeres hermosas a su disposición. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado hastiado como para gozar con aquellas relaciones. El momentáneo placer físico que le brindaban esos bellísimos cuerpos ya no compensaban todas las mentiras y las sonrisas hipócritas.

La oscuridad del bar, la densa atmósfera de humo, el constante murmullo del casino contiguo y el interminable sonido de la ensordecedora música le provocaron un repentino dolor de cabeza.

Depositó una propina en el mostrador y se dispuso a partir, cuando visualizó a la mujer. La presencia de la dama lo detuvo. Permaneció sentado, con los codos apoyados sobre el borde de la barra. Observo a la mujer vacilar, recorrer el lugar con la mirada y luego, caminar hacia el mostrador. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que ella se dirigía directamente hacia él con una sonrisa en sus brillantes labios de color carmesí.

-¿Está usted reservando este asiento?-preguntó la dama con voz suave, abatiendo las pestañas para ocultar los pensamientos que le cruzaban la mente.

-Para usted-respondió él, volviéndose para enfrentarla. Sasuke dejó de lado la idea de partir y su rostro expresó una bienvenida, a pesar del enojo provocado por el súbito deseo que surgió en su interior. Un deseo tan inesperado como la aparición de la hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños oscuros, que pretendía sentarse a su lado-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo, mientras hacía una seña para llamar al cantinero-¿Qué le agradaría tomar, señorita… -Hizo una pausa, esperando que ella mencionara su nombre.

-Sakura, Sakura… Haruno, para ser exactos.-explico ella, al tiempo que se trepaba al taburete. Sujetó con firmeza el pequeño bolso de mostacillas que tenía en las manos y echó una mirada a Sasuke-Me gustaría un _**destornillador**_, si es tan a amable.

-Esa es una bebida muy fuerte.-Él sonrío, formuló el pedido y luego, volvió a posar los ojos en los bellísimos rasgos de la joven. Los enormes ojos jades evitaron la mirada de

Sasuke durante un largo rato, pero él ya había quedado embelesado por esas profundidades aterciopeladas que esperaban a ser exploradas por un hombre.

Observo detenidamente a la dama. Era una mujer exquisita: delgadas cejas y largas pestañas claras, y una diminuta nariz sobre una boca delicada y sensual.

Lo único que desentonaba era el cabello: una masa de rizos castaños oscuros. A Sasuke le desagradaba ese tono de castaño, ya que era partidario de las mujeres exóticas como por ejemplo pelirrojas, de todos modos, supuso que el color podía provenir de una botella. Sus ojos abandonaron el rostro de la dama para pasar a ocuparse de la figura, consciente de que ella también lo observaba con atención.

La actitud provocativa de Sakura se vio facilitada por su intenso deseo y por el comportamiento receptivo de Sasuke. Sus pequeñas manos nerviosas giraban en torno al vaso helado, mientras sus ojos estudiaban al hombre que había elegido como compañero de esa noche.

"_Es perfecto"_, se dijo ella en silencio. _"Tiene el mismo color de cabello que el de Sai. Y los ojos son del mismo tono negro ónix."_ Hasta allí llegaba el parecido. Sasuke era un hombre inmenso; su presencia le había atraído al minuto de entrar al bar.

El elegante traje negro que destacaba los imponentes hombros masculinos, la inmaculada camisa blanca, el profundo bronceado de la piel… Sakura recorrió con la mirada los firmes músculos de las piernas que terminaban en un distinguido par de zapatos negros, apoyados informalmente sobre el barral del taburete.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por el desmesurado interés que había despertado en él esa mujer. Le pareció extraño que esa armoniosa figura, cubierta desde el cuello hasta las rodillas con una delicada tela negra, le resultara tan sensual. Mucho más que las marcadas curvas de la cantante rubia, cuyos oscilantes senos amenazaban con escaparse del escote cada vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante. Sakura era una joven pequeña: con sus sandalias de altísimos tacones apenas le llegaba a la altura el corazón.

Sintió deseos de saber algo más acerca de ella. Por alguna razón, no concordaba con la clase de mujeres que frecuentaban esos bares. La expresión de sus ojos jades lo

inquietaba. Era una mirada cautelosa, casi desesperada. De pronto, descubrió que la deseaba de una manera salvaje y primitiva.

-¿Es tu primera visita a Las Vegas?- le pregunto con vos grave, tratando de fingir interés en la respuesta.

-No. He estado aquí varias veces- respondió ella con franqueza. Continuó jugando con el vaso, y aspiró profundamente cuando la mano masculina de Sasuke detuvo el movimiento con sus dedos.

Sakura se alarmó ante la excitación que le produjo ese leve roce, pero se obligó a permitir el contacto. No había planeado sentirse físicamente atraída por el hombre escogido. Ese era un nuevo elemento perturbador que se sumaba a la traumática experiencia que se vería forzada a tolerar esa noche. Permaneció callada, observando cómo el dedo de Sasuke le recorría el dorso de la mano; y sintió placer, a pesar de que ese hombre era un extraño.

Con la soltura que le habían otorgado sus largos años de experiencia en relaciones sociales, Sasuke acarició la mano de Sakura para luego detenerse en el dedo anular. Tocó la hendidura que, después de cinco años, había dejado la sortija de bodas.

"_Lo sabe"_, se dijo ella con desesperación, mientras él comenzaba a observarle la palma.

-¿Casada?- le pregunto Sasuke, mirándola a los ojos con expresión seria.

Incapaz de responderle con palabras debido al nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, Sakura sacudió la cabeza para expresar su negativa.

Sasuke, siempre reacio a involucrarse con una mujer casada, presintió que ella le mentía. _"¡Demonios!"_, pensó, _"si su hombre no logró satisfacerla, ¿por qué no habría de intentarlo yo?"_ Se puso tenso ante la sola idea de llevar a esa mujer a la cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía semejante excitación y trato de apaciguarla.

-¿Sola en Las Vegas?

-Si. ¿Y usted?- los rizos castaños brillaron cuando ella se volvió para sonreírle.

A Sasuke se le cortó la respiración al ver la belleza de ese rostro, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-También y es algo que ya me esta resultando intolerable. ¿Le gustaría bailar?

Sakura apoyo el vaso sobre la barra y se disponía a bajar de su asiento, cuando unas fuertes manos masculinas la tomaron de la cintura.

-Usted es enorme, Sasuke- comentó al notar que apenas le llegaba al hombro-. Nunca he bailado con alguien tan alto.

-No se preocupe por eso. Si veo que no puedo esquivar sus pies, la alzaré. Es lo bastante pequeña como para entrar en uno de mis bolsillos.

-Difícil- susurro ella-. ¿Podríamos bailar sin conversar? Me gustaría dejarme llevar por el ritmo de la música.

A pesar de la diferencia de alturas, los dos cuerpos se adaptaron de manera muy sensual. Sin ninguna timidez, Sakura apoyó su delicada figura sobre los firmes contornos de Sasuke, al tiempo que ambos se movían lentamente por la concurrida pista de baile.

El pequeño cuerpo era más voluptuoso de lo que Sasuke hubiera esperado. Cruzó las manos sobre la espalda de Sakura y la atrajo hacia sí, aspirando el embriagador aroma de su costoso perfume.

Por su parte, ella se sentía feliz por haber encontrado un hombre como Sasuke. Su sola presencia la cautivaba, el magnetismo de su masculinidad incitaba sus sentidos.

A medida que Sakura se relajaba, el deseo de Sasuke se acrecentaba. La tomó de las caderas, presionándolas con fuerza contra su cuerpo y luego, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. La completa entrega de esa mujer intensificaba su libido de una manera increíble.

Sakura dio rienda suelta a la pasión que ese cuerpo masculino había despertado en su interior. No tenía idea de que un hombre pudiera encender un anhelo tan ferviente en una mujer. Sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza cuando él le apoyo el mentón en la frente y luego, la beso con dulzura.

Ella levanto la cara para sonreírle y se estremeció cuando percibió la sensual mirada de placer que expresaban esos ojos negros. Acarició los masculinos hombros, mientras los dedos de Sasuke continuaban recorriéndole la espalda.

El se inclinó para apenas mordisquearle los labios.

-Mmm… sabe delicioso.

El aliento tibio de Sasuke y su voz profunda eran tan estimulantes como sus caricias. Sakura notó que sus senos se erizaban al recibir el contacto del imponente pecho, que se movía al compás se la música. Recibió el besos con labios entreabiertos y permitió que el intensificara la caricia, hasta que se vio forzado a detenerse.

Sasuke respiró hondo antes de abandonar la pista y conducirla de regreso a la barra. Pidió unos tragos para ganar tiempo, mientras trataba de entender por qué esa mujer había incitado sus sentidos de esa forma.

Sakura aún seguía perturbada por la intimidad de ese beso y trató de aliviar la tensión.

-¿Tienes un cigarrillo, Sasuke?- Estaba azorada. Sasuke con sólo rozarle los labios había logrado _**obnubilarla**_.

Él sacó una cigarrera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le ofreció uno, sin dejar de observarla con curiosidad. Sakura tomó el cigarrillo, se lo colocó entre los labios y se inclinó hacia la llama del encendedor. Tanto la cigarrera como el encendedor de oro eran tan elegantes como su dueño.

Aspiró profundamente y comenzó a toser. Sasuke le quitó el cigarro y lo apagó en el cenicero, antes de perforarla con los ojos.

-Obviamente, no fumas, ¿no es así?

Sakura logró detener el ataque de tos y lo miró.

-Creo que mi tarea para parecer sofisticada no tuvo mucho éxito.

-No… y no es el cigarrillo lo que te hacer sofisticada. Desde el momento en que entraste en el bar, tu porte hizo avergonzar a todas las demás mujeres. Caminas como una reina, Sakura, y eres la dama más exquisita que yo haya visto jamás.

Sakura bajó los párpados para no toparse con los ojos ónix. Sasuke había utilizado un tono muy serio al elogiarla. Ella se sentía atraída por ese masculino perfil y ese musculoso cuello. Su nariz, su boca sensual y tibia, su mentón firme. La austeridad de esos rasgos complacía su femineidad.

Él permaneció en silencio, saboreando su whisky, consciente de que Sakura lo observaba. Sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¡Dios, cómo deseaba poseerla! Echó una mirada al reloj y se sorprendió al descubrir que apenas eran las dos de la mañana. Aún le quedaba mucho tiempo para seducirla. Las Vegas era una ciudad que nunca dormía.

Al finalizar su trago, Sakura se volvió para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y, sin previo aviso o nerviosismo, le pregunto:

-Sasuke… ¿deseas una mujer para esta noche?

Él se quedó azorado ante la pregunta, pero terminó su trago lentamente y sólo entonces, se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Tú?- le preguntó con tono seductor.

-Sí- susurro Sakura, y volvió a entrecerrar los párpados. Esperó con inquietud la respuesta, temerosa de que él la rechazara.

Sasuke se quedó observándola y sus ojos negros se oscurecieron más si era posible, mientras su mente giraba en torno a esa brusca invitación. ¿Acaso ella le había leído el pensamiento?

-Ningún hombre en su sano juicio sería capaz de rechazar semejante ofrecimiento.

-Sólo te deseo a ti, Sasuke- afirmó Sakura con franqueza. No podía decirle cuan equivocado estaba… En realidad, muchos hombres la habrían rechazado.

-Entonces, si esos es lo que quieres, vayamos a mi habitación. No hay razón para seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este bar.

Sakura trató de controlar sus temores y tomó su bolso, para luego descender de su asiento con una sonrisa en los labios.

Algo confundido por la actitud de esa dama, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura para guiarla fuera del bar, hacia los ascensores privados del casino.

Al llegar al último piso, la puerta del ascensor se abrió para dar paso a un lujosos vestíbulo alfombrado. Sasuke abrió una puerta y condujo a Sakura hacia el interior de la suite. Ella recorrió con la mirada la gigantesca sala y luego, volvió a posar los ojos en su compañero.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojo descuidadamente sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Deseas tomar o comer algo? Puedo pedir que traigan lo que quieras.

Sakura dejó caer el bolso sobre el sillón y caminó en silencio hacia Sasuke. Se detuvo frente a él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. Se estiró para rozarle los labios con un breve beso.

-No quiero nada, Sasuke… excepto tu amor.

Los meses de soltería lo hicieron perder el control: Sasuke tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y se apoderó de su boca en un devastador beso. Esperó alguna queja, pero en su lugar, ella entreabrió los labios para ofrecer toda su dulzura sin oponer la menor resistencia.

Incitado por esa fragancia femenina, por la total entrega de su cuerpo, Sasuke presionó los redondeados senos contra su pecho. El erótico contacto de los pezones erectos estimuló aún más sus enardecidos sentidos.

Sakura permitió que la experta boca masculina encendiera su pasión, y no protestó cuando él la levanto entre sus brazos. Sin dejar de besarla, Sasuke caminó hacia el espacioso dormitorio, donde el centro de la atracción era una gigantesca cama montada sobre una plataforma.

Ella se apartó para echar un vistazo a la habitación. En silencio, observó a Sasuke apagar la lámpara del cielorraso. La tenue luz de la mesa de noche daba un toque de intimidad, a la vez que mitigaba el efecto del llamativo decorado sensual. Las sábanas eran de satén negro y contrastaban con una lujosa colcha de piel en diferentes tonos de beige.

Sasuke se quitó la corbata y comenzó a desprenderse la camisa, se detuvo cuando advirtió que Sakura se quitaba las sandalias.

-¿Deseas desvestirme?- preguntó ella.

-No esta vez. Creo que prefiero sentarme aquí y observar cómo lo haces.- Sasuke se dejó caer sobre una silla que había junto a la cama y se dispuso a observar la reacción de Sakura. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que ella, _**impávida**_, se quitaba el vestido y los apoyaba con cuidado sobre una banqueta que tenía a su lado.

Vestida con una enagua de seda negra, Sakura observo a Sasuke por un instante. Luego, se movió para darle la espalda, pero él la detuvo.

-No, Sakura. Mírame. Déjame que te vea.

Ella lo enfrentó sin timidez y lo miró fijamente a los ojos durante un largo rato, para luego quitarse la enagua.

Oyó la breve exclamación de placer de Sasuke cuando su femenina figura quedó totalmente expuesta. El escotado sostén de encaje negro apenas ocultaba la belleza de sus senos. Un portaligas de encaje sujetaba las medias de nailon de color tostado, y unas minúsculas bragas combinaban con el refinado sostén. La ropa oscura contrastaba con el tono pálido de la piel, destacando así su hermosura.

En unos pocos segundos, Sakura se quito las medias y el portaligas, y los depositó prolijamente sobre el vestido. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron al ver que las delicadas manos femeninas se disponían a desprender el sostén. Un instante después, la perfección de los redondeados senos despertó en él un deseo tan intenso, que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para permanecer sentado.

De pronto, Sasuke sintió una imperiosa necesidad masculina de conquistar. Su boca y sus manos deseaban explorar cada una de esas curvas femeninas, hasta que ella le suplicara satisfacer su apetito sexual.

Sakura levantó una delgada pierna por vez para despojarse de las bragas. Aun al inclinarse, sus pechos se mantuvieron firmes, y sus pezones se parecían dos seductores capullos de rosa.

"_Dios mío"_, gimió Sasuke en silencio. El solo verla era suficiente para enloquecer a cualquier hombre.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, plenamente consciente de que su delgada figura se hallaba expuesta bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara. Pudo percibir el deseo de Sasuke. Llegaba a través de la habitación como un mágico hechizo que, unía a ambos como una ilusión de amor.

Él la recorrió con la mirada; estaba azorado ante la increíble sensualidad de ese diminuto cuerpo. Había tenido muchas mujeres a través de los años, mujeres hermosas, experimentadas en el arte del placer erótico, pero ninguna le había despertado jamás un deseo tan ferviente.

Su profunda vos retumbó en la habitación cuando:

-Acércate, Sakura. Déjame dejarte hacerte el amor hasta enloquecer.

Con la gracia de una bailarina, Sakura comenzó a caminar con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza erguida, y se detuvo a los pies de Sasuke.

Él no pudo resistir más el deseo de abrazarla y se levantó para tomarla de los hombros. Ese primer contacto con la sedosa piel de satén fue su ruina. La atrajo hacia sí y se inclinó para besarla.

Ella se estremeció cuando Sasuke se abrió paso entre sus labios para explorar la tibieza de su boca. Sintió que la ardiente pasión de ese hombre la quemaba por dentro, mientras las masculinas manos le exploraban la espalda y las caderas con total libertad.

-Por favor, despacio- murmuró la joven contra los labios de Sasuke-. Ca… casi no puedo respirar.

Él levantó la cabeza y lanzó una ronca risotada.

-El nombre te pega a la perfección, linda. Si se pudiera probar una cereza tan dulce y tan adictiva como tu contado, estoy seguro de que nadie dejaría de probarlo. Eres suave como la seda. Eres pura dinamita. Podría devorarte esta noche, Sakura. ¿Estás dispuesta a satisfacer mis demandas?

-Sí, Sasuke- susurró ella, y su voz actuó como un potente afrodisíaco en los sentidos de Sasuke-. No habrá restricciones. Tú guíame y yo te seguiré.

-Por Dios, Sakura, de verás te lo estás buscando. Pero eres tan pequeña… No deseo lastimarte, chiquita. Trataré de ser gentil - se estremeció -, ¡pero eso es lo que menos quiero hacer en este momento!

Súbitamente, la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Con increíble ternura, la depositó sobre las sábanas y la observó por un instante con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres hermosa. Sakura. Tan excitante… ¡tan increíblemente sensual! Será un placer saborear todas las deliciosas curvas de tu cuerpo. - Su voz se convirtió en un áspero gemido. –Es asombroso que, de todos los hombres solos que había en el bar… ¡me eligieras justo a mí como compañero!

Se quitó la camisa bajo la mirada curiosa de Sakura. Luego, se desabrochó el cinturón y se sacó los pantalones. Sus hombros eran anchos; su pecho, imponente y firme; sus caderas, delgadas. Lo observó quitarse los minúsculos calzoncillos y recostarse a su lado. Entonces, el corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzaron a temblarle las piernas.

Sasuke se le acercó para enredar los dedos en sus rizos castaños; pero ella le sujetó la mano para detener la exploración.

-¡Quítatela!- ordenó él.

-No, Sasuke… por favor- protestó Sakura con voz trémula.

-Quítatela ya, o te la quitare yo. ¡No estoy dispuesto a hacer el amor con una mujer que lleva una condenada peluca!

Ella se incorporó y se quitó la castaña masa de rizos artificiales. Luego, se soltó el moño con el que había sujetado su propio cabello. Largos mechones rosados claros cayeron sobre sus pálidos hombros.

-Se acabó mi disfraz. - Se encogió de hombros y se volvió para mirar a Sasuke, quién, acostado con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca, observaba con atención el notable cambio que se había producido en la muchacha.

-Un disfraz bastante asqueroso, por cierto. Ahora te vez mucho más hermosa aún. ¿Te comente que tengo debilidad por las mujeres exóticas?

-No… pero eso no es importante para nosotros, ¿no es cierto, Sasuke? Hay una sola razón por la que estoy aquí, y tú sabes cuál es.

-Eso creí, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. –Estiró un brazo para atraerla contra su pecho. –Ya basta de charlas, Sakura.

Enredó los dedos en el cabello de seda clara y la besó. Con increíble dulzura. Le exploró cada rincón de la boca, brindando a ambos una embriagadora satisfacción. Dios, podía besar a esa mujer durante horas.

Acaricio cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura, deleitándose con el contacto de su suave piel de satén. Deseaba saborear cada instante anterior al enlace.

La hizo girar para recostarla sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre los codos. Las profundidades aterciopeladas de los ojos jades lo instaron a continuar. La abrazo con fuerza. Una vez más, se apoderó de sus labios en un embriagador beso, antes de descender para adorar las redondeadas curvas de sus senos.

El placer envió ondas de irrefrenable deseo, que cuerpo de Sakura y se intensificaron cuando la posesión de Sasuke se tornó más íntima. Las expertas caricias de ese hombre provocaron los instintos femeninos de la joven, aun cuando se trataba de un extraño, a quien nunca volvería a ver luego de esa traumática experiencia.

De pronto, se sintió invadida por un anhelo arrollador. Se abrazó a él con una fuerza sorprendente y, enredando los dedos en su desordenado cabello, arqueó las caderas para recibir el gigantesco cuerpo que la cubría.

Le colmó el cuello de apasionados besos y supo que había llegado el momento de entregarse… Jamás había pensado que llegaría a entregar su cuerpo a un extraño.

Las manos de Sasuke continuaban acariciándola con total libertad, explorando sus caderas y senos de una manera increíblemente seductora. Con voz suplicante, ella le pidió que la liberara del tormento de ese ataque sensual.

-¡Hazme tuya, Sasuke! Ya entrégame tu amor.

-Sí, Sakura… ¡sí! –exclamó él con voz ronca.

Ella enarcó el cuerpo, dispuesta a recibir la masculinidad de Sasuke. Y él avanzo con violencia, pero se detuvo sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué demonios…? –bramó Sasuke, y se incorporó para sentarse a un lado de la cama. Luego, se volvió y perforo a la muchacha con la mirada. Tenía el cuerpo rígido por la furia y su pecho jadeaba al tratar de controlar su deseo carnal-. Dime a qué estás jugando, Sakura. ¿Es que acaso estamos representando alguna farsa sensual?

Sakura sintió la cara roja de vergüenza.

-¡Claro que no! No se trata de ningún juego, Sasuke. Te pedí que me hicieras el amor, y no he cambiado de opinión.

Se incorporo para tomar a Sasuke de la cintura y hundir el rostro en la bronceada piel de su espalada. Pero él se puso de pie y se volvió para enfrentarla.

-¡Santo cielo! Jamás he estado en una situación tan terrible. Creí que estaba ofreciéndote el amor que tu marido no te daba. Por primera vez en mi vida, decidí involucrarme con una mujer casada. ¿Y con qué me encuentro? ¡Con una virgen! En este momento, ¡no sé cual de las dos cosas es peor!

-Te dije que no era casada –acotó ella con calma-. Mi virginidad no tiene por qué preocuparte, Sasuke. Se trata de **mi** cuerpo, y nadie puede negarme el derecho a decidir que tú seas el primero. Tengo veintiséis años, soy mayor de edad. Todo es perfectamente legal.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Sasuke volvió a sentarse en la cama y miró a Sakura, quien, con sus ojos jades, continuaba suplicándole que le hiciera el amor.

-Es la primera vez que me acuesto con una virgen –susurró él con voz áspera. Se acercó para acariciar la meguilla de la muchacha y sus manos temblaban por la fuerza del deseo.

-Es la primera vez que me acuesto con un hombre. Estamos iguales: los dos somos novatos en algo. –Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se arrojó a los brazos de Sasuke.

Él la deposito con increíble dulzura sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla. Pero sus besos ya no eran devastadores, sino persuasivos. Las masculinas manos se movían con suavidad, ya que el apetito sensual de Sasuke se había transformado en una enorme necesidad de dar amor, de brindar placer además de recibirlo. Era la primera vez que una mujer despertara en él un sentimiento tan tierno, un instinto protector. Se sitió vulnerable, abatido por la inocencia de Sakura.

La guió hasta el desenlace traumático con sumo cuidado, para que ella pudiera aceptar su masculino cuerpo sin dolor, para que pudiera recibir el placer de su virilidad con la misma satisfacción que él experimentaba al entregársela.

Cuando alcanzaron el punto culminante de sensualidad, Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detenía. Sasuke había logrado desalojar de su mente todos los pensamientos del pasado. Le había arrebatado la virginidad de una manera increíblemente hermosa, y supo que jamás podría olvidar el rostro de ese hombre, ni el erotismo de sus caricias.

Había experimentado un placer sensual tan inesperado como su irrefrenable deseo de aferrase a Sasuke hasta que él volviera a poseerla. Sintió una necesidad imperiosa de proseguir el contacto, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad.

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por su piel con caricias lentas, enloquecedoras, hasta enredarse en la humedad de su lacio cabello rosado. La abrumadora virilidad de ese hombre era lo que había anhelado durante esos últimos cinco años.

Sakura levantó apenas la cabeza para besarlo en la boca y unas lágrimas se escaparon por entre sus ojos cerrados, antes de que pudiera controlar sus destrozados sentimientos.

Sasuke se puso tenso al sentir el arrollador anhelo de volver a poseerla. Sus ojos negros se toparon con la mirada lánguida de Sakura cuando, dulcemente, le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Te gustó, Sakura? ¿Te resultó placentero a ti también? –Su voz era profunda; su expresión, infinitamente tierna.

Ella extendió los brazos para atraerlo hacia sí.

-Fue maravilloso, Sasuke. No puedo expresar lo que siento en este instante. Es una satisfacción tan…

-Eres magnifica –la interrumpió él-. Fue sublime hacer el amor contigo, dejar que mi pasión estallara dentro de ti…

Truncó sus apasionadas para apoderarse, una vez más, de la boca de Sakura. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando él volvió a guiarla a través de los placeres primitivos de amor.

Y ella respondió, deleitándose con cada nuevo contacto erótico, hasta soltar un gemido de placer en el segundo clímax sensual. Su primer instante de amor le había sido conferido con infinita generosidad. Permaneció en silencio, inmensamente satisfecha, acurrucada en los poderosos brazos que la rodeaban.

Sasuke cayó en un profundo sueño, con la dicha de saber que Sakura era su primer amor y que él era el único amante de esa increíble mujer.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**GLOSARIO:**_

Destornillador: También conocido como **vodka naranja**, es un **cóctel** hecho a base de 1/3 de **vodka** y 2/3 de **zumo de naranja.** Recibe su nombre por la **herramienta**. Su nombre puede ser original de la década de los **50**, cuando los obreros petroleros estadounidenses en el **Oriente Medio** no tenían una varilla para agitar la bebida y usaban un destornillador como reemplazo.

Obnubilar: Provocar incapacidad de pensar, ver o reaccionar claramente.

Impávida: (Impávido) que no siente miedo, impertérrito ante el peligro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Sakura escuchó con atención la pausada respiración de Sasuke (…) supo que era el momento de marcharse.

-Buenos días, señora Hyuga… ¿Pudo arreglar sus negocios en Marina del Rey?

-Si, Kushina. Todo resultó más fácil de lo que había pensado –mintió Sakura.

Ella sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo. Si su plan resultaba exitoso, daría a luz a un hijo de Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bien pues espero que les haya gustado y si no es así me gustaría saberlo. Por favor dejen su opinión con un "REVIEWS", ONEGAI :)…

"…_**Saku-14…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero aquí aparecen otros dos personajes al los que nombre Taro y Sora. La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascara de amor".

En este capitulo la única que narra es Sakura.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO.

_**Importante:**_

_**En el capitulo anterior en el momento que di los avances de esté, escribí que el apellido de casada de Sakura era Hyuga, pero al final me decidí por cambiarlo, ya que no me gusto como quedaba con ese apellido. El apellido que tome prestado será Hateke, pero eso no quiere decir que aparecerá Kakashi.**_

_**Sin más que decir los dejo leer…:) **_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo dos:**_

Sakura escucho con atención la pausada respiración de Sasuke. Estaba profundamente dormido y ella supo que era el momento de marcharse. Se incorporó para darle un brevísimo beso en los labios.

-Gracias, Sasuke, por haber aceptado ser mi compañero de esta noche. El olvido temporario y la satisfacción física fueron como un milagro. Dios me perdone por haberte utilizado de una manera tan vil –susurró con una voz apenas audible en el profundo silencio de la habitación.

Con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de su fugaz compañero, se desprendió de los poderosos brazos que continuaban abrazándola de manera posesiva. Le cabrío el cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y luego, caminó hacia donde estaba su ropa.

Sakura estaba nerviosa y le temblaban los dedos mientras se apresuraba a ponerse el vestido. Se preparó para salir descalza, con las sandalias en la mano. Pero, sin poder controlar un repentino deseo, se dirigió hacia la cama para mirar por última vez el rostro de Sasuke.

No pudo reprimir las lágrimas que le rodearon por las mejillas al observarlo dormir. Lloraba de pesar, ya que su relación con ese hombre no podría durar jamás. Le dolía tener que conformarse con las devastadoras consecuencias de la ardiente pasión de Sasuke.

El movió los brazos como si la estuviera buscando, y lanzó un breve gemido. Sakura tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación con cautela, temerosa de que Sasuke se despertara y decidiera seguirla. Una vez segura en la intimidad del ascensor, respiró con alivio. El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para dar paso al constante murmullo del casino. Sakura atravesó el vestíbulo con la cabeza orgullosamente erguida, tratando de desalojar de su mente el comportamiento irracional de esas últimas horas. La azotó el aire fresco cuando llegó a la puerta, y lanzó una mirada al cielo oscuro, apenas visible entre las innumerables luces que brillaban en la afamada calle de Las Vegas.

Llamó un taxi, que la condujo al Caesars Palace, el hotel donde se alojaba.

En unos pocos minutos, se encontró en su habitación y, por segunda vez en esa noche, comenzó a desvestirse.

Camino hacia el baño con el propósito de tomar una ducha. El agua fresca la apartó abruptamente de su ensueño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas.

-Tu noche de amor fue perfecta… -susurró entre sollozos.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de dormirse. Pensó en los momentos que había compartido con Sasuke y se ruborizó. Aún tenía la piel sensible por las ardientes caricias de ese hombre. Se preguntó si le habría dejado alguna marca. Más tarde, tendría que enfrentase a las consecuencias de haber actuado tan apasionadamente frente a un perfecto desconocido.

Ansiosa por abandonar Las Vegas, salió de la ducha, se apresuró a secarse y regresó al dormitorio para vestirse. Guardó el conjunto negro en un bolso y se puso unos vaqueros desteñidos, un suéter de cuello alto, una chaqueta de cuero y zapatillas.

Un pañuelo de seda cubría completamente el brillante color de su cabello y unos enormes lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos llorosos cuando atravesó el vestíbulo del Caesars.

Se subió a un taxi y pidió al chofer que la condujera a la estación de Greyhound. Echó una mirada al reloj y suspiró con alivio. En quince minutos, se encontraría en el autobús, viajando de regreso a casa.

Excepto Sasuke, nadie sabría que había abandonado California y, menos aún, que había entregado su virginidad a un extraño.

-Aquí está su autobús, señorita –le anunció el soñoliento empleado, al tiempo que se preguntaba por qué viajaría a Las Vegas una muchacha que ni siquiera podía pagar el atuendo adecuado. Probablemente vivía allí, pensó, y, como la mayoría de los residentes, jamás entraba en los casinos, a menos que trabajara en uno de ellos.

Sakura le agradeció brevemente y se subió al ómnibus. Estaba repleto de gente y tuvo que caminar hasta el fondo para encontrar un asiento vacío.

Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y colocó el bolso en la butaca contigua, esperando que nadie se sentara a su lado. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era iniciar una conversación con un bien intencionado pasajero. Las seis horas y media de viaje hasta Pasadena ya eran suficiente tormento como para que un extraño la molestara con su frívola charla.

El vuelo de Ontario a Las Vegas, en el que había viajado como una sofisticada castaña, sólo había durado cuarenta y cinco minutos; pero para asegurarse de que nadie podría seguirle el rastro, decidió que sería más sensato regresar en autobús como una transeúnte cualquiera.

Completamente exhausta, apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos. El constante murmullo del motor y el movimiento del ómnibus la arrullaron hasta dormirla.

El penetrante llanto de un niño la despertó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su bebé era intolerable.

Trató de controlar sus emociones mientras contemplaba el amanecer. Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio frío de la ventanilla y observó sin interés el paisaje del condado de San Bernardino. Después de una breve parada en Los Angeles, el autobús llego por fin a destino.

Sakura tomó el bolso y se dirigió directamente hacia el baño de damas para cambiarse. Con desesperación, recordó que había olvidado la peluca castaña en la habitación de Sasuke. Afortunadamente, su nombre no estaba inscrito en el interior como para ser identificada; aun así, había sido un estúpido error de su parte.

Volvió a ponerse el conjunto negro y empacó el atuendo informal en el bolso. Caminó hacia el estacionamiento, donde había dejado el automóvil la tarde anterior, antes de partir en taxi hacia el aeropuerto.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se acomodó en su moderno Porsche, cuyo color armonizaba a la perfección con el tono rosado de su cabello. Tenía todo el aspecto de una sofisticada joven, habituada a las comodidades que podía brindar la riqueza. El potente motor rugió cuando tomó la curva para entrar en el sendero de acceso que conducía a la imponente mansión de su padrino en Pasadena. Sakura estacionó el automóvil, ocultó el bolso detrás del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Buenos días, Kushina –dijo, para saludar al ama de llaves. Era una empleada nueva, que se había hecho cargo del manejo de la casa hacía sólo unos meses, pero parecía ser excelente.

-Buenos días, señora Hatake. ¿Pudo arreglar sus negocios en Marina del Rey?

Al observar la agradable figura de Kushina, enfundada en su uniforme amarillo, con su cabello largo y pelirrojo, su rostro delgado y sus delicados labios, Sakura se preguntó si alguna vez en sus cuarenta y seis años, la mujer habría sido tocada por la pasión. Recordó cuánto había cambiado ella de la noche a la mañana y deseó que el ama de llaves hubiera tenido ocasión de experimentar el tumultuoso poder de la sensualidad masculina. Quizás, los recuerdos podrían ayudarla a superar la monotonía se su actual estilo de vida.

-Si, Kushina. Todo resultó más fácil de lo que había pensado –mintió Sakura.

-Bueno no me sorprende, señora Hatake. Vender el condominio al socio de su marido debe de haber facilitado muchos las cosas. Quizás, ahora no tenga que regresar a la playa. Creo que es mejor mantenernos alejados de los lugares que pueden causarnos tristeza. Es terrible que haya perdido a su esposo y a su niña de una manera tan trágica. Y de eso hace sólo tres meses… Bueno, yo…

Sakura odiaba tener que discutir sus problemas con el personal, y decidió cambiar de tema abruptamente. Las miradas compasivas de todos y sus esfuerzos por reconfortarla no habían mitigado su pena. Valoraba la preocupación de sus empleados, pero prefería llorar la pérdida en la intimidad de su habitación.

-¿Dónde está _**Taro**_?

-Fue a La Jolla para buscar al coronel. Llamaron del hospital para decir que ya habían terminado de hacerle las pruebas y que creían que era mejor que regresara a casa. Como deseaba volver, ha estado causando problemas. La pérdida de su único hijo y de su nieta empeoró mucho su salud. –Al notar la súbita palidez del rostro de Sakura, el ama de llaves se apresuró a decir con voz dulzona: -Ay, querida. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. La veo siempre tan serena y tan preocupada por la salud del coronel, que me olvido de su propia pena. Fue todo tan terrible…

-Está bien, Kushina –murmuró Sakura, tratando desesperadamente de reprimir las lágrimas-. Espero que el corazón del coronel no haya sufrido más daños. Tuve que insistir o nunca hubiera permitido que le hicieran una revisación general. –Se volvió ante los ojos curiosos del ama de llaves. –Me retiro a mi habitación.

Sakura atravesó la inmensa cocina y subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, ubicado en el ala oeste de la antigua casa.

Aseguro el cerrojo de la puerta, antes de arrodillarse junto a la cama matrimonial. Con la cabeza inclinada, hundió el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a llorar. El dolor se tornó intolerable, y descubrió que no podía detenerse. Por primera vez en veinte días, permitió que las lágrimas brotaran con total libertad y el llanto le resultó casi tan reconfortarte como las masculinas caricias de Sasuke luego de hacer el amor.

Imploró perdón por lo que había hecho. Consternada ante la tortuosidad de su precipitado ardid, tomó conciencia de que, en ese preciso instante, podría estar gestándose otro hijo en su vientre. Un hijo de su carne, que remplazaría al que había perdido. Un hijo que necesitaba con desesperación, para preservar su salud mental en los áridos años que le tocaría vivir.

La idea de un segundo matrimonio era inaceptable. El viaje a Las Vegas había surgido de una súbita inspiración: sólo se había tratado de un imprudente intento por concebir el reemplazo de una niña que le había sido arrebatada de una manera cruel.

Sakura sabía que, biológicamente, ése era el momento más favorable para quedar embarazada. No había duda de que Sasuke era capaz de procurar un hijo. Todo en él era pura sensualidad. Sin lugar a dudas, era un hombre enérgico y viril.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que, por fin, logró serenarse, y se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Llenó la bañera con sus sales favoritas, y el agua tibia resultó ser un suavizante bálsamo para su piel.

Luego del refrescante baño, se cepilló el cabello y se renovó el maquillaje. Era la primera vez en varios meses que se sentía de veras relajada. Un cálido rubor coloreó sus mejillas cuando se percató de que todo se lo debía a Sasuke. Las tempestuosas caricias de ese hombre le habían llevado a aliviar las tenciones de los últimos cinco años.

Al conocer a Sasuke, por primera vez había sentido el placer que el tierno interés de un hombre puede brindar a una mujer. Él le había hecho conocer niveles inimaginables de sensualidad, antes de conducirla hasta el punto de máxima satisfacción. Ella sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo. Si su plan resultaba exitoso, daría a luz a un hijo de Sasuke: recordatorio constante de la imprudente aventura amorosa de una noche.

Vestida con unos pantalones tostados y un suéter amarillo, la muchacha se sentó a esperar la llegada de su padrino. Para ella, el amable anciano que la había criado desde los siete años no podía ser sino su padrino, aun cuando había pasado a ser su suegro a partir de su casamiento son Sai.

Oyó los fuertes ladridos del gran danés de la casa vecina. Desde la ventana de su dormitorio, observó la llegada del lujoso Cadillac por el sendero de acceso. La carrocería negra del automóvil brillaba tanto como sus cromados: a pesar de la antigüedad del rodado, Taro lo conservaba como nuevo. Era un coche confortable y el padrino de Sakura jamás había pensado en cambiarlo. Se rehusaba a viajar en cualquier otro vehículo. Y Taro, con su oscuro uniforme de chofer, conducía el automóvil con el mismo orgullo con que el coronel ocupaba el asiento trasero.

El anciano siempre se había negado a viajar en las pequeñas butacas del Porsche de su ahijada. Era el típico aristocrático con mente de acero, que jamás se echaba atrás una vez que había tomado una decisión.

Poseía la autoridad y la arrogancia características de un coronel retirado de la infantería de marina, y esas cualidades lo habían hecho un padre temible para su único hijo. No se había casado hasta la edad de cuarenta y cinco años, y la muerte de su joven esposa mientras daba a luz a su primer niño había dejado secuelas. Sai, su hijo, había recibido todo lo necesario para su bienestar; todo, salvo afecto. El muchacho había pasado de uno a otro colegio militar, y el coronel jamás se había resignado a aceptar el hecho de que su hijo no estaba interesado en la milicia.

Con la terquedad propia de su padre, Sai finalmente se había rebelado. Un abogado brillante, había logrado levantar una exitosa cadena de estudios jurídicos, en asociación con su mejor amigo, Naruto Namikaze, un antiguo compañero de universidad.

Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Sakura había quedado en manos de su padrino y había absorbido toda la ternura que el severo anciano era capaz de brindar. Ella lo adoraba y estaba resuelta a recompensarlo por cada una de las molestias que, sin duda alguna, le había ocasionado.

Sakura recordaba haber adorado a Sai desde pequeña, cuando él aún asistía al colegio militar y efectuaba esporádicas visitas a la casa de su padre. La joven solía tejer con sus amigas interminables historias fantásticas, que giraban en torno a su héroe Sai.

Puesto que él le llevaba diez años, la trataba como a una hermana menor. Sin embargo, Sakura siempre había estado enamorada del brilloso cabello negro y de los ojos, también negros, del muchacho.

-¿Cómo puede ser que sólo hayan pasado tres semanas? –susurró ella, al recordar al joven de figura delgada, mediana estatura, mente brillante y temperamento tranquilo-. ¿Hace apenas veintiún días que la policía vino a llamar a mi puerta? –El rostro serio, la voz vacilante y la actitud compasiva del agente le habían anticipado la trágica noticia.

Las palabras reveladoras de la muerte de su marido y de su hija le habían quedado grabadas en la memoria. Para cualquier extraño, el suceso no había sido más que otra fatalidad de la ruta. Ambos se dirigían a Pasadena para ver al padre de Sai: una visita rutinaria con un final improvisto.

Una fuerte gripe había obligado a Sakura a permanecer en la casa de Marina del Rey. Debido a los riesgos de la contagiosa enfermedad, ella ni siquiera había alcanzado a besar a su adorado bebé.

Los arreglos necesarios para el doble funeral y la preocupante salud de su padrino la habían mantenido ocupada durante la primera semana. La enfermedad del coronel la había forzado a controlar sus emociones frente al anciano. Más tarde, la inmensidad de su casa súbitamente vacía comenzó a tornarse deprimente, y estuvo a punto de entregarse a la autocompasión esperada por todos sus bien intencionados amigos.

Cuando la imagen de la habitación de su hija, los juguetes y los diminutos vestidos de la pequeña se convirtieron en una tortura inaguantable, decidió marcharse. Los condominios con vista al océano eran muy codiciados y Naruto Namikaze le había pagado un precio justo. Sakura sabía que él tenía sus propias razones para desear vivir allí. La transferencia se había llevado a cabo sin ninguna dificultad.

La precaria salud del coronel y un terrible sentimiento de soledad la habían impulsado a mudarse a la mansión de Pasadena durante algún tiempo. Volver a la antigua casa había sido como regresar a su infancia, aunque los años de ausencia habían dejado en ella una huella indeleble.

Sakura se había marchado como una inocente novia, para retornar como una esposa apesadumbrada, que acababa de perder a su adorada hija y a su joven esposo debido a la imprudencia de un conductor descuidado. La diminuta niña de increíbles ojos negros había sido el destinatario de todo su amor durante sus últimos cuatro años de matrimonio. La muerte de la pequeña había inspirado la decisión de viajar a Nevada.

-¡Señora Hatake! –gritó Kushina, al tiempo que golpeaba a la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura-. El coronel ya se ha instalado en su habitación y dice que quiere verla.

-Muy bien, Kushina –respondió la joven, y abrió la puerta para seguir al ama de llaves por las escaleras-. ¿Podría traernos unos emparedados y algo caliente para tomar? Aún no he comido y estoy segura de que el coronel está ansioso por probar una de sus deliciosas sopas caseras.

-Por supuesto, señora Hatake. Sólo me llevara unos minutos prepararles la vendeja de almuerzo.

Sakura se detuvo al pie de la escalera para sonreír al ama de llaves, que ya había iniciado su regreso a la cocina. Luego se volvió y encontró a Taro, que salía del cuarto del coronel.

Por la preocupación reflejaba en el rostro de Taro, Sakura adivinó que el coronel no se encontraba muy bien. Sumamente conmovida, apoyó una mano sobre el brazo del anciano.

-¿Cómo está el padrino, Taro?

Los ojos azules del mayordomo se llenaron de tristeza cuando sacudió su cabeza calva.

-No muy bien, señora Sakura. La muerte de su hijo parece haberlo afectado terriblemente. Como usted sabe, su salud ya era bastante precaria. Es… espero que pueda soportar esta doble tragedia.

-¿Te dieron algún informe en el hospital?

-El médico me notó preocupado y quiso tranquilizarme diciéndome que está tan fuerte como cualquier hombre de ochenta y dos años con una angina.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que bastará con brindarle un cuidado especial, ¿verdad Taro? –dijo Sakura con tono alentador-. Con nuestras atenciones y la excelente cocina de Kushina, se pondrá bien en pocas semanas.

-Eso no es verdad y usted lo sabe, pero agradezco que intente reanimarme. –Frunció el entrecejo al observar el encantador rostro de la joven; un rostro bellísimo, pero con una profunda tristeza en los ojos… una tristeza que él ya había advertido varias veces en los últimos años, pero que, dada su condición de sirviente, jamás se había atrevido a mencionar.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme, Taro? –preguntó Sakura.

-Así es. Creo que a quien más extraña el coronel es a su nieta. La risa y el amor de la niña nos había atrapado a todos. Su pérdida a dejado un vació imposible de llenar.

El comentario de Taro dejó a Sakura sin resuello. El fiel empleado quedaría tan sorprendido como su padrino, cuando ella pudiera informarles acerca de su embarazo. La llegada de un nuevo nieto sería el incentivo necesario para sacar al coronel de su extenuante depresión.

Nadie en el mundo llegaría a enterarse jamás de que ese niño no era hijo de Sai. Sakura protegería el secreto con su propia vida, si fuera necesario. Estaba segura de que Sasuke podía procrear un niño de cabello y ojos negros, un tipo suficientemente parecido a Sai y _**Sora**_ como para no despertar sospechas.

Impulsivamente, Sakura besó la correosa majilla del mayordomo y luego, le sonrió.

-Todo va andar bien, Taro. Espera y verás que tengo razón. En pocas semanas, todos volveremos a la normalidad.

-Usted es un ángel, señorita Sakura. Al oírla hablar, nadie se atrevería a dudar de su palabra.

-Gracias, Taro. Creo que es hora de que entre a ver al coronel. De lo contrario, se enfurecerá y se desquitará contigo más tarde, en la partida de damas.

Sakura se volvió para caminar hacia el dormitorio de su padrino. Se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras de Taro. Pronto, tendría que convencer a mucha gente de que lo que afirmaba era verdad.

Golpeó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta. Sus ojos de clavaron en la endeble figura del coronel, tendido en la inmensa cama, con su cabeza gris apoyada sobre la almohada. El decorado de la habitación era sumamente sobrio, carente de todo toque femenino: un remanente de su anterior vida en la milicia.

Sakura sintió deseos de llorar al ver el cambio que se había producido en la salud del anciano a partir de la tragedia. Corrió a su lado para arrodillarse junto a la cama y cuando le besó una de sus rugosas manos, él abrió los ojos.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, padrino. Te… te eché mucho de menos –le dijo Sakura con inmensa ternura.

-Yo también, pequeña. Aquí es donde pertenezco y, ahora, éste es también tu lugar.

-¿Tienes hambre? Tienes que comer, ¿sabes? Estás pasando por un mal momento.

-¿Te refieres a la inmensa pena que me ha causado la muerte de mi hijo y de mi nieta, Sakura?

Ella se levantó para sentarse en el borde de la cama y sus ojos se llenaron de compasión cuando respondió.

-Si, pero incluso esa pena tiene que finalizar, Sai y Sora no querrían vernos tristes, ¿no crees?

-Es verdad, pero la vida me parece tan fútil ahora. Ya… ya nada despiertas mi interés. Es… estaba resuelto a presenciar la graduación de mi nieta en la universidad. ¿Por qué, Sakura…? Dime por qué.

-No lo sé, padrino, pero creo que siempre existe un propósito, todo tiene su razón de ser. Tuviste a Sai treinta y seis años y yo… ambos tuvimos a Sora durante cuatro. Nos podría haber tocado vivir sin ellos todo ese tiempo.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

-Pasa, Kushina –gritó Sakura, secándose las lágrimas subrepticiamente-. Espero que estés hambriento, padrino, o me veré obligada a terminar esta deliciosa bandeja sin tu ayuda.

El coronel echó un vistazo a los manjares preparados por el ama de llaves y, por primera vez desde el momento del accidente, soltó una breve carcajada.

-Eres realmente maravillosa, Sakura. Si me ayudas a levantar la almohada, te acompañare con un plato de sopa.

Estaba de veras famélica. Su última comida había sido en Las Vegas y la ansiedad provocada por la experiencia venidera no le había permitido tragar más que unos pocos bocados.

Le parecía increíble haber tenido un contacto tan íntimo con Sasuke, sin ni siquiera compartir antes una simple comida. Dos tragos, dos horas de charla, dos efímeros momentos de éxtasis y luego, la separación.

"_¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo pude ir a la búsqueda de un hombre con semejante frialdad?" _Estos pensamientos la atormentaban, aunque, en lo más recóndito de su ser, sabía que no era su comportamiento absurdo lo que lamentaba, sino el hecho de no volver a ver a Sasuke. Pensaba más en ese extraño que en el hombre que había sido su marido, y no se atrevía a enfrentar las razones.

El coronel ya había comenzado a beber su sopa y, deseando que él no hubiera notado su actitud reflexiva, Sakura escogió un emparedado.

-Mmmm, mi favorito. –Echó una mirada a su padrino, mientras saboreaba un bocado de jamón, tomate y aguacates. –La crema de aguacates puede hacer que cualquier emparedado parezca un manjar de reyes.

-De veras has cambiado, pequeña. Antes la detestabas –le recordó el anciano con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ahora la encuentro deliciosa. Últimamente, he cambiado mis gustos con respecto a muchas cosas.

-¿Pudiste llegar a un acuerdo con Namikaze? –preguntó él, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-Sí. Ya está todo arreglado. El dinero ha sido depositado en el banco y, de allí en más, he quedado libre de toda responsabilidad. También me compró los muebles. Sólo necesite mis efectos personales.

-Bien. Nunca entendí por que Sai insistió en irse a vivir allí. En esta casa hay lugar para media docena de familias.

-Tú sabes por qué, padrino. No es bueno que una pareja de recién casados viva con… alguien más. Necesitan estar… solos. _–"Dios mío, qué hipócrita soy"_, se dijo Sakura, tratando de no pensar en su relación con Sai.

El coronel dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y enseguida, hizo un ademán a su ahijada para que le retirara la bandeja del regazo. Ella recogió las cosas del almuerzo, besó al anciano en la mejilla y salió en puntillas de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina y colocó la bandeja junto al fregadero. Agradeció a Kushina y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se relajó. Se sentía realmente exhausta debido a la tensión y a la falta de descanso de esos últimos días. Se puso su pijama favorito y se deslizo por entre las sábanas frescas.

Se ruborizó al recordar la última vez que había estado en una cama. Estiró las piernas y cruzó los brazos sobre el abdomen. Sintió un punzante dolor en su interior, al percatarse, un vez más, de que no volvería a ver a Sasuke.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza –gimió, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a brotarle.

Ya no le encontraba sentido a la castidad de su cama. Después de esa breve aventura, sólo anhelaba acurrucarse en el calor de esos brazos de acero.

Con la imagen de Sasuke demorada en la mente, Sakura se quedó dormida. Estaba extenuada, luego de una seguidilla de interminables noches de insomnio, y no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**GLOSARIO:**_

Taro: primogénito varón.

Sora: cielo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Se encontraba caminando en la sala, mientras que esperaba que el doctor completara el examen físico de su padrino. (…) -¿Qué me sugiere, doctor?

-Creo que un cambio le haría bien. Me refiero a un cambio de clima…

-el coronel cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto brusco con la mano, indicando a ambos que se marcharan.

-No quiero oír nada más por hoy.

-¿Ni siquiera la noticia de que voy a tener un hijo?-…

Se llevó una mano al estómago. Estaba segura de que, en ocho meses, daría luz al hijo de Sasuke.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Nota final:**_

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y especialmente a aquellos que me dejaron un reviews: _**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo,**____**Whityland y**____**Diana**_, de verdad muchas gracias.

A todos les pido por favor que me dejen su opinión con respecto a esta adaptación.

Y, otra cosa que les quería comunicar, es que estoy en período de exámenes por lo que no voy a poder subir la continuación hasta después del veintiocho de diciembre, lo siento…

Y por último pero no menos importante, _**les deseo de todo corazón una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo… :)**_

"…_**Saku-14…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaraciones:**_

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor".

En este capitulo la única que narra es Sakura.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO.

**N/A: **Lamento la demora pero entre los exámenes y los preparativos para las fiestas no tuve tiempo, lo siento… abajo les aclarare las dudas que tuvieron… sin más que agregar, por ahora, los dejo leer… :)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo tres:**_

Durante tres semanas, Sakura permaneció junto a su padrino para brindarle todos los cuidados necesarios. La entristecía ver que el anciano se tornaba cada vez más apático. Su férrea voluntad y su increíble energía parecían haberlo abandonado con la pérdida de su hijo y de su nieta.

Entusiasta jardinero, había pasado largas varias horas de su vida arreglando los coloridos canteros de flores que rodeaban la casa. Sus parques y árboles habían sido la envidia de todo el vecindario. Sin embargo, su rostro y sus manos bronceadas ya comenzaban a empalidecer, puesto que se rehusaba a salir.

La excelente cocina de Kushina no lograba tentar su empobrecido apetito y perdía peso de una manera alarmante. Temerosa de que el corazón del anciano no pudiera tolerar la carga de su constante aflicción, Sakura llamó al médico local por tercera vez en esa semana.

Se encontraba caminando por la sala, mientras que esperaba que el doctor completara el examen físico de su padrino. El sonido de unas pisadas sobre los lustrosos tablones de roble le anticiparon la aparición del médico.

-¿Cómo lo encuentra, doctor Inoichi? –preguntó Sakura sin más preámbulo.

El doctor había atendido a la familia durante mucho tiempo. Había visto crecer a la joven y había estado presente en su boda y en el funeral de su esposo e hija. Admiraba el aplomo de la muchacha frente a semejante tragedia; sabía que sería tonto engañarla con respecto a la precaria salud de su padrino.

-Está empeorando, mi querida. –Notó que unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los expresivos ojos jades de la joven y la tomó de la mano con actitud compasiva. –Lo siento, Sakura. Es un viejo amigo, pero justamente ése es el problema ahora. Su vejes imposibilitará la recuperación, si él no lucha por salir de ese estado de abatimiento.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

-Lo he intentado todo, doctor pero no funciona. –Caminó hacia la chimenea y clavó los ojos en el enorme cuadro que había colgado sobre la repisa. Allí estaba el coronel en sus años de juventud, con su uniforme militar, sus imponentes hombros y sus penetrantes ojos negros. Era difícil creer que ese vigoroso hombre se había convertido en el anciano endeble que yacía desganadamente en su cama. -¿Qué me sugiere, doctor? Creí que si venía a vivir con él durante unos meses, se reanimaría… pero no fue así.

-Creo que un cambio le haría bien. Me refiero a un cambio de clima. Quizás, algún lugar más cálido podría beneficiarlo. Últimamente a llovido mucho por aquí.

-Ya se lo sugerí, doctor, pero se rehúsa a abandonar su casa. Sin embargo, veré que puedo hacer. Quizás, si lo encaro de otra forma, resulte.

Una súbita idea asaltó la mente de Sakura. Ya no esperaría los resultados de los análisis. No tenía duda de que estaba embarazada y no podía seguir demorándose: correría a ir a contarle la buena nueva a su padrino.

Tomó a Taro del brazo y sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida del mayordomo.

-Acompáñame, Taro. Quiero que estés presente cuando le cuente la noticia al coronel. Creo que ambos se pondrán muy felices.

Caminaron hacia la habitación del anciano y entraron, luego de dar un breve golpe a la puerta.

Tal como era su costumbre, Sakura corrió a arrodillarse junto a la cama y besó cariñosamente la mano de su padrino.

-Hola, pequeña –susurró el anciano-. ¿Te dijo el doctor que ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo?

-No. Me dijo que eras un viejo testarudo que necesita tomarse una vacaciones –se burló Sakura, tratando de introducir una nota de humor antes de revelar la noticia.

-Con que un viejo testarudo –repitió el coronel, algo molesto; pero, al advertir la expresión pícara en los ojos de su ahijada, se tranquilizó-. Ahora dime la verdad, Sakura. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que necesitas un cambio. Cree que un corto viaje nos vendría bien a todos.

El anciano sacudió la cabeza para expresar su desacuerdo y luego, echó una mirada a Taro, que se había quedado en silencio junto a la puerta.

-Acércate, Taro. Supongo que tú también eres cómplice en el plan que estos dos bandidos traman para sacarme de mi casa, ¿no es así?

-No, señor, pero creo que sería una buena idea, aunque más no sea, por el Cadillac. Si no le damos uso a ese automóvil, vamos a tener que cambiar la batería.

Una repentina sombra de pena cruzó el rostro del coronel.

-Ya no me importa, Taro –dijo con tono abatido-. No es más que un coche viejo que, al igual que yo, ya ha cumplido su ciclo.

-No, padrino. Eso no es verdad – interrumpió Sakura con vehemencia. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su padrino y se levantó para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Ven aquí, Taro, por favor –dijo con vos serena-. Quiero que ambos oigan lo que tengo que decir.

Una expresión de cansancio inundó el rostro del coronel, que lanzó una mirada apática a su ahijada.

- ¿De qué se trata, Sakura? –le preguntó con desgano.

-Bueno, padrino, ¿qué me dirías si te contara que…?

El coronel cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto brusco con la mano, indicando a ambos que se marcharan.

-No quiero oír nada más por hoy.

- ¿Ni siquiera la noticia de que voy a tener un hijo? –preguntó Sakura con tono afectuoso, observando atentamente la reacción de su padrino.

Él abrió los ojos y su ajado rostro se transformó. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cuando le ofreció los brazos a su ahijada.

- ¡Mi pequeña, mi querida Sakura! ¿Estás segura?

-Si, padrino, estoy embarazada.

- ¿Cuándo te lo confirmaron?

Sakura bajó los ojos y un leve rubor le coloreo las mejillas al sentir un súbito remordimiento por su hipocresía.

-No necesito la confirmación del médico. Una mujer que ha sido madre… sabe cuándo esta embarazada… por segunda vez.

El anciano se incorporó y tomó la mano de la joven.

-Es por eso que perdiste tanto peso, ¿no es cierto? Has estado teniendo náuseas y ni siquiera me lo mencionaste. –Sus manos estaban deformadas por la artritis, pero la noticia de que volvería a ser abuelo parecía haberlas fortalecido.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la felicidad que se reflejaba en el rostro del coronel. La traumática experiencia había válido la pena. _"Perdóname, Sasuke"_, suplicó en silencio. _"Te usé de una manera asquerosa, pero era necesario." _Estaba segura de que él ya la había olvidado; a lo sumo, la recordaría como una aventura pasajera. Una joven inmoral, empecinada en tener sus primeras relaciones amorosas. La voz de su padrino interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Taro… ve a la cocina y dile a Kushina que prepare una suculenta comida para esta niña. Y encárgate de que se coma todo hasta el final.

-Pero, padrino… voy a engordar como un cerdo.

-Fuera de aquí. Los dos. Necesito descansar si voy a tener que lidiar con pañales y biberones.

-Aún faltan unos cuantos meses –le recordó Sakura-. Estoy segura de que me embaracé justo antes… de la muerte de Sai.

El coronel observó el rostro de su ahijada. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento es el bienestar de la joven.

-Taro, has todos los arreglos necesarios para viajar a Fénix. Esta niña necesita asolearse y descansar.

-Gracias, padrino. –Sakura sonrió y abrazó al anciano, para luego caminar hasta los pies de la cama. –Eso me agrada. Me vendría bien broncearme un poco, antes de que la panza me impida lucir el bikini.

Salió del cuarto detrás de Taro y caminó hasta la cocina. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que se sentía famélica. Se llevó una mano al estómago, tratando de concebir la imagen del hijo de Sasuke.

Si bien la salud del coronel aún seguía preocupando a Sakura, el anciano parecía relegar su propia debilidad para ocuparse del bienestar de su ahijada. Ambos pasaban horas cada día, leyendo folletos de viajes, a fin de decidir dónde alojarse. El jueves siguiente, aún no habían escogido el lugar, cuando Taro trajo la correspondencia.

Sakura comenzó a clasificar las cartas, bajo la mirada atenta de su padrino. Le llamó la atención un sobre beige con letras oscuras, que estaba dirigido al coronel. Provenía del hotel Casa de Oro en Palm Springs.

-¿Pediste información de Palm Springs, además de Fénix? –preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

-No. Mejor ábrelo y veamos qué es. Es probable que sólo se trate de una propaganda –respondió el anciano bruscamente.

Sakura abrió el sobre con cuidado y leyó la carta en voz alta.

-No entiendo. Has ganado una estadía gratis de tres semanas para ti y tus invitados. –Apoyó la carta sobre la falda y echó una mirada al coronel. -¿Sabes algo de esto?

-No. Probablemente sea un truco para vender. ¿Por qué no los llamas y les dices que no estamos interesados? –sugirió él con rudeza.

-Lo averiguaré, pero no parece ser un aviso. Este hotel tiene fama de ser uno de los más destacados de la ciudad. Podría ser una solución a nuestros planes. Pero no entiendo por qué te invitaron. Hace años que no vas a Palm Springs.

-No te sigas demorando. Corre al teléfono. No importa cómo ni por qué. Si esto es auténtico, partiremos mañana mismo.

Sakura llamó desde el teléfono del estudio y, en pocos minutos, le habían confirmado que, efectivamente, su padrino tenía una reservación de tres semanas gratis de estadía en el hotel. No se sabía de donde provenía la oferta, y el gerente pareció contrariado ante la sugerencia de que sólo podría tratarse de un truco publicitario. Casa del Oro no acostumbraba a distribuir cupones para ganar clientela.

Sakura se apresuró para hacer las reservaciones para la tarde siguiente. Llamó a Taro y le indicó que se empacara las cosas del coronel, ya que todos partirían a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente.

Corrió a contar la buena nueva a su padrino y se dirigió a su habitación. Pasó el resto de la tarde frente a su guardarropa, decidiendo que deseaba llevar.

A la mañana siguiente, se sentó junto a su padrino en el asiento trasero del Cadillac. Taro colocó las maletas en el baúl y luego, se ubicó orgullosamente frente al volante, con su gorra y su elegante uniforme oscuro.

Ya se estaban acercando a Redlans cuando, súbitamente, el coronel ordenó a Taro que se detuviera frente al primer restaurante que encontrara.

-Detente cuanto antes, Taro. Quiero mi plato de sopa y Sakura necesita comer. No te olvides de que ahora tenemos que alimentar a dos personitas. No quiero que mi nieto sea un flacucho desnutrido. –Los ojos de anciano se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en Sai. –Nunca llegué a comprender a mi hijo, Sakura –confesó, con la voz trémula por la tristeza. Luego, miró a su ahijada y le tomó la mano con fuerza. –Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a darme un robusto nieto, que será el orgullo de la marina.

Sakura apoyo la mano sobre la rodilla de su padrino y le sonrió con ternura.

-Puede que tengas razón, padrino. Si llego a tener un niño esta vez, no me sorprendería que compitiera con las hazañas de su abuelo. –Giró la cabeza súbitamente, para ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotarle.

Visualizó la imagen de Sasuke, tomado de la mano de un pequeño niño. Un chico precioso, con hombros fuertes, cabello y ojos cautivantes de un intenso color negro.

"_Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?"_. Gimió Sakura en silencio. Su terrible engaño la llenaba de remordimientos. _"¿Cómo pude planear deliberadamente un embarazo, para luego negarle al padre el derecho de conocer a su hijo?"_

En el momento en el que Taro detenía el automóvil, Sakura sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro.

-No te atormentes pensando en lo que ya no puede remplazarse –le dijo su padrino, suponiendo que el silencio de la joven se debía a penosos recuerdos de Sai y Sora.

Un consejo bueno, aunque difícil de seguir, pensó Sakura antes de esbozar una sonrisa radiante.

Más tarde, Sakura observaba a su padrino terminar la última cucharada de sopa. Durante toda la comida, había escuchado las protestas del anciano, que afirmaba que el cocinero no sabía como hacer una sopa digerible.

-Quizás provenga de una lata, ¿no crees, Taro?

Sakura dejó una propina sobre la mesa para la irritada camarera y soltó una breve carcajada.

-Con todos los trozos de galleta que echas en la sopa, padrino, me sorprende que puedas adivinar qué es lo que estás bebiendo –dijo a modo de broma, mientras se levantaban para partir.

El Cadillac avanzó hacia el este por los zigzagueantes caminos que atravesaban las ciudades de Beaumont y Banning, para, finalmente, desembocar en la ruta que los conduciría a uno de los centros más distinguidos de Norteamérica.

Taro doblo por un camino que conducía hacia el sureste y aminoró la marcha. Un pintoresco cerco de adobe limitaba un extenso parque de brillante color verde. Casa del Oro apareció como un verdadero oasis en el medio del desierto. Exóticas palmeras bordeaban el sendero que llevaba al lujoso edificio de piedra blanca. Cada cuarto tenía su propio balcón con barandilla de hierro forjado. Los inmensos techos estaban cubiertos de tejas oscuras. Todo el lugar parecía un gigantesco cuadro que brillaba bajo el tibio sol de la tarde.

Sakura estaba ansiosa por disfrutar sus semanas de vacaciones. Deseaba explorar la zona y deleitarse con la tibieza del clima. Las tres horas de viaje hasta Palm Springs la habían extenuado. La imagen de Sasuke no había cesado de atormentarla. Sus nervios estaban tensos y necesitaba estar sola para relajarse y volver a recuperar su aplomo habitual.

Sakura echó una atenta mirada a su alrededor. Casa del Oro la sorprendió por si exquisita belleza. Los lustrosos pisos de cerámica importada, los muebles de estilo español y la profusión de maceteros repletos de gigantescas plantas le resultaron particularmente atractivos.

Luego de ubicar a su padrino en un cómodo sofá, se dirigió hacia el mostrador de recepción. Apenas mencionó su nombre, le sorprendió la efusiva bienvenida del gerente, cuyos ojos parecían estudiarla con especial atención. Un ayudante se acercó para guiarlos hasta la suite. Al entrar en la espaciosa sala, Sakura echó una rápida mirada al decorado: un pequeño bar en una esquina, amplios y confortables sillones, un inmenso televisor a color y una mesa de escritorio con una enorme canasta llena de frutas de estación.

Se volvió cuando oyó entrar a Taro, seguido por un uniformado botones que acarreaba el equipaje. El muchacho apoyó algunas maletas en el suelo y se dirigió a Sakura.

-Si se molesta en seguirme, señora Hatake, la conduciré hasta su habitación. Esta suite solo tiene dos cuartos. Uno para el coronel Hatake y otro para su empleado.

El botones escolto a Sakura por el ascensor hasta el último piso y luego, la guió hacía otra lujosa suite. No bien atravesó la imponente puerta de madera tallada, quedó absorta ante la belleza del lugar.

Sus pies se hundieron en la espesísima alfombra de color castaño. La cama estaba cubierta con una colcha de telar, que combinaba con los soberbios cortinados de los ventanales. A lo lejos, se vislumbraban los escabrosos picos de las montañas. La tentadora cesta de frutas ocupaba el centro de una pequeña mesa de hierro forjado. Varios floreros con perfumados pimpollos de rosas rojas adornaban diferentes rincones de la habitación. Al abrir unos postigos sobre la derecha, se encontró con una inmensa bañera sumergida en el piso.

-¡Santo Dios! –exclamó Sakura, azorada-. Esto no puede ser para mí. Debe de haber un error.

El muchacho observó con desparpajo el encantador rostro de la joven, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No hay error. Nuestro supervisor de reservas dio órdenes precisas para asegurarse de que esta suite quedara a su disposición por tiempo indeterminado.

-Bueno, no pienso quedarme tanto –bromeó ella, mientras se disponía a explorar el cuarto de vestir y el baño. Al regresar, volvió a lanzar otra mirada curiosa a la gigantesca bañera.

-Esa es una piscina de hidromasaje. Es una excelente terapia para relajarse después de una tarde de tenis o equitación.

-¿También eso ofrecen en Casa del Oro? –preguntó Sakura, al tiempo que retornaba a la antecámara.

-Si, además del golf, juego de tejo, torneo e bridge, bádminton, bicicleta y gimnasia.

-Supongo que no habrá tiempo de aburrirse, entonces –comentó ella antes de dirigirse al balcón, que daba sobre el inmenso parque central. Era como vivir en un mundo aparte, pensó, mirando con placer la brillante agua azul de la piscina olímpica, repleta de hombres y mujeres adoradores del sol.

Agradeció gentilmente al botones y se le acercó para entregarle una propina. El muchacho se rehusó a aceptarla, y luego le explicó que la cena comenzaba a servirse a partir de las siete.

-Puede escoger entre una magnifica variedad de suculentas comidas que ofrecemos en nuestro salón comedor, o alguna rápida minuta de nuestra cafetería, que permanece abierta las veinticuatro horas del día. El bar abre al mediodía, y una de las mejores orquestas de la ciudad toca allí cinco noches a la semana.

-¡Esto suena cada vez más paradisíaco! –exclamó Sakura con asombro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Desempacó la maleta, tomó un reconfortante baño y se puso una bata de seda para recostarse en la cama.

La imagen de Sasuke comenzó a atormentarla no bien apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada. La cama tenía el mismo tamaña de aquélla que había presenciado el estallido de su pasión. El recuerdo de su aventura amorosa se rehusaba a desvanecerse con el tiempo. Ya había pasado cuatro semanas y, sin embargo, podía cerrar los ojos y sentir las masculinas caricias de Sasuke como si estuviera en la habitación.

Se llevó una mano al estómago. Estaba segura de que, en ocho meses, daría luz al hijo de Sasuke. Ocho largos meses, antes de poder abrazar a su niño. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando pensó en su querida Sora. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y, por primera vez desde su regreso de Las Vegas, lloró con desesperación. Pocos minutos después, cayó en un agitado sueño.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

-Siéntate, Sakura. Luces encantadora pequeña.

Sakura tomo el menú para contemplar la lista de manjares (…) -creo que voy a pedir camarones, padrino.

-Excelente idea, señora… eh… Hatake –la interrumpió la profunda voz de un hombre que se había acercado a la mesa…

¡Era Sasuke!... le temblaron las manos cuando él le quito el menú y se acomodó en su asiento…

-¿Podría presentarnos, coronel? (…) –Sakura, el señor Sasuke Uchiha, propietario de la Casa de Oro y ex capitán de la marina…

-Haga de cuenta que todo… todo lo que tengo es suyo, Sakura (…) tanto al aire libre como el interior…

La mano izquierda de Sasuke se extendió por debajo de la mesa para tomar los dedos temblorosos de la joven…

-Dígame, si alguna vez decidiera viajar sola, ¿no le gustaría recibir la atención de uno… o más… hombres?

-¡No! –El coronel levantó los ojos de su plato de sopa –jamás miró a otro hombre que no fuera Sai. Hoy en día es muy difícil encontrar una mujer tan fiel. ¿No crees?

-(…) no creo haber conocido una sola mujer en quien pudiera confiar (…)

Su boca respondió instantáneamente al devastador beso de los labios masculinos (…) Sus manos instintivamente rodearon el cuello de Sasuke (…) Molesta… dulce, sensual y deliciosa molesta…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Notas:**_ Les quería aclarar a aquellos que no entendieron, que Sakura si era virgen cuando estuvo con Sasuke, pero también tenía una hija con Sai, sólo les puedo decir que hay muchas maneras de tener un hijo, no les puedo adelantar mucho ya que el como es posible que tuvo una hija es, también, parte del misterio… por cierto perdonen si al principio se les hace aburridos, pero debo subir estos capis para que después se entienda la historia, de todas formas en el próximo ya aparece Sasuke y las cosas se van a poner mas picantes… :)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Agradecimientos: **_Les agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios y también a los que solo leyeron… muchas gracias… :)

_***yiyu-saiyan***_

_***Saikaama a todos***_

_***narel***_

_***Diana***_

_***Mestichan***_

_**Muchas gracias…**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tomen unos minutitos más de su tiempo para dejar sus comentarios, recomendaciones, etc. Esa es mi manera d saber si debo o no continuar con esta historia, onegai… Además no es necesario tener una cuenta para dejar un _**"REVIEW"**_.

Me despido hasta la próxima, que será dentro del quince y el veinte de enero… _**¡Feliz día de reyes para todos!... y les deseo lo mejor para este año que comenzó…**_

"…_**Saku-14…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta tanto de parte de Sasuke como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO Y LIME.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Capitulo cuatro:**_

El penetrante sonido del teléfono junto a la cama despertó súbitamente a Sakura. La voz de su padrino la invitó a reunirse en el bar para tomar una copa entes de la cena.

Ella rechazó la invitación y, en su lugar, le propuso encontrarse directamente en el salón comedor. Se dirigió al tocador para maquillarse con esmero y luego, se cepilló el cabello hasta que sus claras ondas de seda brillaron sobre sus hombros.

Se puso una blusa de color terracota y una falda de pana al tono con aplicaciones doradas. Luego, se colgó unas cuantas cadenas de oro alrededor del cuello y se calzó un elegante par de sandalias de tacón alto. Después de rociarse con un delicado perfume, estuvo lista para bajar.

Su llamativa melena, su delicada figura y su exquisito rostro atrajeron un sinfín de miradas cuando se acercó al comedor. Siguió al jefe de camareros a través del oscuro salón y se maravilló al ver que todos los empleados llevaban pantalones negros, camisas blancas plisadas y unas chaquetitas cortas sobre resplandecientes fajas doradas. Todo muy chic.

El coronel se encontraba solo, sentado a una mesa para tres. Sus ojos brillaron con admiración cuando vio llegar a Sakura. Un largo descanso y su repentino interés por la vida le habían dado renovados bríos.

-Siéntate, Sakura. Luces encantadora, pequeña.

Ella se inclinó para besar a su padrino en la mejilla, y luego le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Taro?

-Sabes que nunca cena con nosotros.

-Pero la mesa está puesta para tres. Pensé que, por fin, había aceptado acompañarnos.

-Nos acompañara el propietario del hotel. Lo acaban de llamar un momento, pero regresará enseguida. Entretanto, podemos ir eligiendo nuestro pedido. No sabía que las comidas venían incluidas en la invitación.

Sakura tomó el menú para contemplar la interminable lista de manjares. No prestó mucha atención a los comentarios de su padrino, que no hacía más que exaltar las virtudes de su anfitrión. Obviamente el anciano había tenido tiempo de explayarse con el propietario antes de la cena.

-Creo que voy a pedir camarones, padrino.

-Excelente idea, señora… he… Hatake –la interrumpió la profunda voz de un hombre que se había acercado a la mesa-. Nuestros platos de mariscos son deliciosos. La brocheta de camarones con tocino es realmente exquisita.

Sakura se volvió, y empalideció de repente. ¡Era Sasuke! Le temblaron las manos cuando él le quitó el menú se acomodó en su asiento. Ella permaneció en silencio; estaba demasiado asombrada como para emitir un sonido. Esperó con la cabeza inclinada, rehusándose a mirarlo. Con los ojos cerrados, rogó tener las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo.

Jamás había pensado en la remota posibilidad de volver a verlo. La súbita aparición de ese hombre le trajo a la memoria los apasionados momentos que juntos habían compartido. Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma.

-¿Podría presentarnos, coronel? Su nuera parece ser muy… tímida.

Sakura se estremeció cuando la pierna de Sasuke, al moverse, le rozó el muslo. Podía percibir el poder de esos penetrantes ojos oscuros; sabía que él no dejaba de observarla. Incapaz de soportar ese tormento, levantó lentamente los párpados cuando su padrino los presentó:

-Sakura, el señor es Sasuke Uchiha, propietario de Casa del Oro y ex capitán de la marina. Ha sido tan amable de brindarme personalmente la bienvenida.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se oscurecieron, temerosos de mirar por primera vez a Sasuke. Sabía que una sola palabra indiscreta de ese hombre podría poner en peligro la precaria salud de su padrino y, en silencio, le suplicó que permaneciera callado. La ternura que Sakura recordaba se había convertido en una frialdad de acero. El coronel continuó observando a los jóvenes, sin sospechar la tensión que existía entre ambos.

-A usted también le ofrezco mi hospitalidad, señora Hatake –dijo Sasuke con una mueca-. ¿Le molesta si la llamo por su nombre de pila? Espero sepa disculparme, coronel, pero el "señora Hatake", por alguna razón, me suena mal.

Extendió un brazo para tocar la mano de Sakura, presionando deliberadamente la sortija de bodas que la joven llevaba en el dedo anular. Ella retiró la mano y sacudió la cabeza, como respuesta a la pregunta que él acababa de formularle.

-Haga de cuenta que todo… todo lo que tengo es suyo, Sakura. Ya verá que mi hotel es muy completo. Aquí podrá deleitarse con toda clase de placeres. Tanto al aire libre como en el interior.

El coronel estaba encantado con Sasuke y deseaba atraer toda su atención. Se inclinó hacia adelante y, al hablar, quebró la tensión que reinaba en ese momento.

-Le estaba diciendo a Sakura qué amable habías sido, Sasuke, al ofrecernos estas vacaciones gratuitas. Justamente estábamos planeando un viaje a Fénix, cuando llegó tu invitación. Esto me agrada mucho más, ya que no me gusta alejarme demasiado de casa. Tu hotel es magnífico. Debes de estar orgulloso.

Obviamente, el anciano había simpatizado con Sasuke. Era muy raro que el coronel tratara a alguien con tanta confianza. Sakura jamás lo había visto tutear a un extraño apenas después de haberlo conocido. La juventud y la energía de Sasuke parecían haber disipado los últimos rastros de depresión en la figura de su padrino. Los ojos del anciano habían vuelto a brillar.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sasuke. Había entrelazado nerviosamente las manos sobre la falda, rogando que él no mencionara lo de su viaje a Nevada.

-Gracias, coronel. Los cuartos de Casa del Oro han sido varias veces comparados con los de… Las Vegas. Nuestras camas son enormes. Sin suda , eso se debe a mi tamaño.

La mano izquierda de Sasuke se extendió subrepticiamente por debajo de la mesa para tomar los dedos temblorosos de la joven. Al sentir la tibieza de ese contacto, Sakura recordó la intimidad que, alguna vez, había habido entre ambos.

-Claro que usted, Sakura, es tan pequeña, que podría llegar a perderse en nuestras camas.

-¡Difícil! –replicó ella, deseando terminar cuanto antes con esa conversación.

-Bueno, debe reconocer que es lo suficientemente pequeña como para entrar en el bolsillo de un hombre –continuó Sasuke, sin inmutarse por el repentino malhumor de la muchacha-. ¿Le agradaría beber algo antes de ordenar? –le preguntó, perforándola con la mirada-. Nuestro cantinero prepara unos destornilladores excelentes… a menos que lo considere demasiado fuerte para una dama.

Los ojos de Sakura lanzaron chispas de odio para advertir a ese hombre que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Sintió un momentáneo placer cuando lo vio dar un respingo: el agudo puntapié que había lanzado a la canilla de Sasuke había logrado su cometido. Estaba decidida a enfrentarlo en privado. Tenía que convencerlo de no revelar el secreto a su padrino.

-¿Y bien, Sakura? –la voz del coronel interrumpió sus pensamientos. -¿Deseas beber algo, o no? Si no quieres, ordenemos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el almuerzo.

Los ojos de la joven abandonaron el apuesto rostro de Sasuke para dirigirse a su padrino. Al hablar, suavizó el tono de voz y le sonrió con afecto.

-No quiero nada –volvió a lanzar una breve mirada al joven-, excepto una cena tranquila.

Sasuke llamó al camarero y le ordenó los pedidos. Para ocultar la ansiedad que le provocaban las constantes caricias de unos descarados dedos masculinos sobre su rodilla, Sakura se apresuró a hablar.

-Sus… camareros están vestidos de una manera sumamente chic. Me agradan sus trajes, señor…

-Uchiha. Un nombre bastante fácil de recordar, según tengo entendido. Pero insisto en que me llame Sasuke. Siento como si ya fuéramos íntimos amigos. Lo mismo me ocurre con el coronel, por supuesto –agregó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura continuó, tratando de ignorar la sutileza de ese comentario.

-Le estaba diciendo, señor Uchiha, que…

-¡Sasuke!

-Muy bien Sasuke. Estaba elogiando el atuendo de sus empleados. Están muy de acuerdo con la decoración de estilo español.

-Gracias. Como habrá notado, la mayor parte del personal es de sexo masculino. Aquí vienen muchas mujeres solas. Solteras, divorciadas, incluso algunas… casadas… o viudas. A todas ellas, sin excepción, les agrada ser servidas por hombres apuestos. –Luego, levantó el tono de voz e hizo hincapié en cada una de sus palabras. –Dígame, si alguna vez decidiera viajar sola, ¿no le gustaría recibir la atención de uno… o más… hombres?

-¡No!

El coronel levantó los ojos de su plato de sopa, para comentar con tono áspero:

-Sasuke, no te olvides de que Sakura aún está de luto por la muerte de mi hijo. Hace apenas siete semanas que enviudó. –Extendió un brazo para tomar la mano de su ahijada, creyendo que la palidez de su rostro se debía al recuerdo de Sai. –Jamás miró a otro hombre que no fuera Sai. Hoy en día, es muy difícil encontrar una mujer tan fiel, ¿no crees?

-De hecho, no creo haber conocido una sola mujer en quien pudiera confiar… plenamente. Hasta las más virtuosas suelen poner en prácticas sucias tretas para ganar la compañía de un hombre.

El coronel soltó una risita furtiva.

-Hablas como un cínico, hijo. No te importa que te llame así, ¿verdad? Eres tal como hubiera deseado que fuese Sai. Muchacho terco. Se rehusó a entrar en la milicia.

-Me halaga que me llame de esa forma, coronel, pero, ¿no cree que su hijo pudo haberse sentido intimidado por las formidables hazañas de su padre con los marines? Debe de haber sido muy duro para él.

-Nunca se me ocurrió pensarlo de esa forma. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando miró a Sasuke. –Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para rectificarse. Si hay algo en el mundo que de veras anhelas, no dudes en buscarlo. Nunca dejes de expresar lo que tu corazón siente. Suele ser demasiado tarde cuando nos decidimos a revelar a nuestros seres queridos lo mucho que los amamos.

Sakura se rehusó a mirar a Sasuke, pero escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

-No sólo tengo intenciones de buscar lo que anhelo, coronel, sino que estoy dispuesto a conseguirlo. Siempre tuve por costumbre manifestar lo que pienso, y jamás dejaré de expresar mis deseos.

-Así es como habla un marino, Sasuke –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, y se inclinó para probar otro bocado de su jugoso bistec.

-Aún no ha probado sus camarones, Sakura. ¿Acaso no son de su agrado? –preguntó Sasuke con tono suave, clavando los ojos en el rostro de la muchacha.

Absorta en la conversación de los hombres, ella había dejado el plato sin tocar. Los camarones tenían un aspecto exquisito, pero sabía que los encontraría insulsos. Con ánimos de desafiar a Sasuke, lo probó. Le resultó delicioso, y se sorprendió. _"Obviamente, estoy destinada a gozar con todo lo que me ofrezca este hombre"_, pensó. _"Su sensualidad, su hotel, y ahora, su comida."_

-En realidad, no están nada mal, señor Uchiha. –Estaba a punto de probar el arroz, cuando sintió un agudo pellizco en la cintura.

-¡Sasuke! –rezongó él-. Use mi nombre de pila, Sakura.

-Llámalo Sasuke, pequeña. Viviremos aquí durante tres semanas; no es necesario ser tan formal. Sasuke me contó que tiene planeado mostrarnos la zona. De hecho, parece que tiene magníficos planes para cada día.

-¿Qué? –espetó Sakura, y se atragantó con la comida.

-Permítame ayudarla. –Sasuke extendió un brazo y comenzó a frotar la espalda de la joven. –Una vez, conocí una mujer que tosió de la misma manera cuando intentó fumar. ¿Usted sabe, coronel, que su nuera, en muchos aspectos, se parece a esa mujer?

-¿En serio? –preguntó el anciano con curiosidad. Su ahijada era algo especial para él, y no podía creer que existiera una mujer en el mundo que pudiera comparársele.

-Sí. En la inocencia, por ejemplo. Sakura tiene un aspecto virginal. Es difícil creer que haya estado casada.

Sakura quedó sin resuello y palideció de repente.

-Perdone mi rudeza, Sakura –agregó él con voz áspera-. No fue mi intención causarle una pena.

Sin levantar la cara, Sakura aceptó la disculpa, rogando que esa comida finalizara cuanto antes.

-Bien, Sasuke. Esta es la criatura más dulce del mundo. Creo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de verme feliz.

-Cállate, padrino –lo regaño Sakura para impedir que siguiera hablando sobre el tema.

Pero Sasuke se había propuesto continuar con su cuestionario. Estaba sorprendido por todo lo que había logrado averiguar hasta el momento, y no descansaría hasta desentrañar la historia completa de la vida de Sakura. La muchacha lo había cautivado desde aquel breve encuentro en Las Vegas. Le parecía increíble que hubiera estado casada. No parecía posible que un hombre con el derecho legal de hacerlo, no hubiera intentado poseerla al minuto de desposarse.

-Es muy afortunado, coronel, al tener una nuera tan leal. Me pareció oír que también lo llama padrino, ¿puede ser?

-Sí, Sasuke. He sido doblemente afortunado. Críe a Sakura desde que murieron sus padres. La pequeña apenas tenía siete años en ese entonces. Uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida fue cuando se casó con mi hijo.

-Me imagino –acotó Sasuke con voz áspera, y volvió a clavar los ojos en el encantador rostro de la muchacha, que acababa de finalizar su vaso de té helado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado casada, Sakura?

-Cinco… cinco años –respondió ella suavemente. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se reclinó sobre el respaldo para lanzar una mirada furibunda a Sasuke.

El no pareció perturbarse por la advertencia de esos ojos jades, y continuó con el interrogatorio.

-¡Cinco años! Parece imposible. Debe de haberse casado muy joven. Calculo que, para esa época, tendría unos veintiún años, aproximadamente.

-Correcto –afirmo el coronel-. Aunque mucha gente le calcula menos de veintiséis. Eres muy perceptivo, Sasuke. Debe se ser por tu entrenamiento militar.

-Eh… si es posible –murmuró él, sin apartar los ojos de Sakura. Al advertir el leve rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de la joven, decidió utilizar un tonito burlón-. ¡Qué lástima que no hayan tenido hijos!

-¡Claro que los tuvieron! –exclamó el coronel con orgullo.

-¿En serio? –inquirió Sasuke, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-Sí. Era la niñita más hermosa de la tierra. Igualita a mi hijo. – La voz del anciano se quebró cuando recordó que jamás la volvería a ver.

-Padrino, por favor… - le suplicó Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No hablemos de eso ahora.

Sasuke había quedado totalmente consternado ante la asombrosa revelación del coronel. Se volvió hacía Sakura, para observar la suplicante expresión en los ojos de la joven. Unos ojos del color de las esmerarlas lo observaban, temerosos, implorando silencio.

"_¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?"_, se preguntó, confundido. _"¿Cómo pudo el sagaz anciano creer que su ahijada había dado a luz a un niño de su hijo?_

Sakura captó la confusa expresión de Sasuke y bajó los ojos de inmediato, para ocultar sus propios pensamientos. _"¡Dios mío! ¡Cuánto me debe de estar odiando ahora!"_

Sasuke permaneció callado, a pesar de su furia. Lo había conmovido la reacción de Sakura al oír el comentario sobre la muerte de su pequeña hija. El diminuto cuerpo de la joven se había estremecido, y él le había tomado la mano hasta detener el temblor. La pena de la muchacha era evidente; sin embargo, lo había desafiado, devolviéndole el compasivo gesto con una breve mirada de orgullo.

"_¿Al diablo con la inolvidable molestia! Su mirada ingenua no concuerda en absoluto con su apasionado comportamiento en Las Vegas. Mi Dios, ¿qué otras sorpresas me deparará el destino?"_, se preguntó con rabia. _"Casada durante cinco años, madre de una pequeña niña, y aún así, viene a mí… ¡para suplicarme que la seduzca!"_

Sasuke sabía que el matrimonio de Sakura había sido platónico y que la niña no podía ser de su carne. Más tarde, le exigiría la explicación de su misterioso comportamiento. Si ella se rehusaba a cooperar, no dudaría en desentrañar el enigma, interrogando discretamente al coronel, o a su empleado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el camarero se acercaba con el postre. Soltó la mano de Sakura y sonrió al coronel. Ese anciano lo intrigaba. A pesar de sus rudos modales, había simpatizado con él en forma inmediata. Era evidente el cariño que Sakura sentía por su padrino. Cada vez que lo miraba, su encantador rostro expresaba ternura y su voz se tornaba suave y afectuosa.

"_¡Maldito sea! ¡Espero que sea consiente de lo afortunado que es!_, pensó Sasuke con unos celos terribles.

El camarero se acercó con su carrito repleto de pasteles, masas y tortas cubiertas de crema. Sakura, que normalmente tenía una especial atracción por lo dulce, miró los manjares con total desinterés. Ya no podía tolerar el hecho de conversar con Sasuke como si fuera un perfecto extraño. Tenía que levantarse de la mesa, o terminaría por desplomarse allí mismo.

-¿Desean algún postre? –les preguntó Sasuke con cortesía.

-No –respondió ella, mirando al coronel, que acababa de señalar un pastel de chocolate-. Padrino… ¿podrías disculparme, por favor? Estoy muy cansada y tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Ansioso por saborear su pastel, el coronel le indicó con un gesto que partiera.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, conversando con Sasuke. De todos modos, nosotros, los militares, hablamos de cosas que una mujer no entendería. ¿No es cierto, hijo?

Sasuke posó los ojos sobre el rostro de Sakura, alarmado por la súbita palidez de la muchacha. Se puso de pie para ayudarla a levantarse y, al mismo tiempo, respondió al coronel de manera espontánea.

-No creo que las mujeres de nuestra milicia aprobaran su machismo, señor. –Cuando Sakura pasó a su lado, la tomó del brazo y le habló con sincera preocupación. -¿Se encuentra bien, Sakura?

-Sí… sí, estoy bien. –El repentino interés de Sasuke en su bienestar terminó de destruirla. Le lanzó una mirada punzante y susurró: -Gracias por la excelente comida, Sasuke. –Se volvió hacía el coronel y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente. –Buenas noches, padrino. Se supone que no debes comer dulces, ¿sabes?

-Ve a dormir, pequeña. Ya bastante pocos placeres tiene un hombre de ochenta y dos años, como para que encima lo priven de la comida.

Sakura se volvió abruptamente y salió del comedor, deseando llegar lo antes posible a la intimidad de su cuarto. Después de un breve paseo en ascensor, abrió la puerta con un suspiro de alivio.

En ese momento, agradeció estar lejos de su padrino. El impacto de ver a Sasuke le había destrozado los nervios, y necesitaba estar sola para recuperar su aplomo habitual.

En unos pocos minutos, se desvistió y se acostó en la inmensa cama. La imagen de Sasuke la atormentó durante horas hasta que el dolor de cabeza se tornó insoportable. Como no lograba conciliar el sueño, decidió aprovechar los poderes terapéuticos del hidromasaje.

Se quitó el camisón y se acercó a la bañera para sumergirse en la reconfortante tibieza del agua. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el masaje aliviara las tensiones de su cuerpo.

De pronto, oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría. Recordó haber pasado el cerrojo de la entrada principal; por lo tanto, debía tratarse de la pequeña puerta que había junto a su cama. Ya una vez había intentado averiguar adónde conducía, pero la había encontrado trabada. Extendió una mano para alcanzar la toalla cuando, de repente, apareció Sasuke.

El se detuvo en la entrada para observarla. Sólo llevaba puesta una bata corta, que dejaba ver sus esculturales piernas y su perfecto pecho. Al percatarse de que esa prenda era lo único que lo cubría, Sakura salió de su ensueño.

-Retírate, Sasuke.

-No esperarás que me vaya, después de todo lo que me costó encontrarte, ¿verdad? Mi intención era volver a tenerte, ¡y de ninguna manera dejarte! –Se acercó a la bañera y, luego de quitarse la bata, se sumergió en el agua.

Sakura gritó e hizo un movimiento para salir de la tina, pero Sasuke la tomó del tobillo y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Ven acá, Sakura.

-No. No, Sasuke… ¡no! –Desesperada ante la tentación que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, luchó y se retorció, tratando de apartarse.

-¡Ya deja de forcejear! –le ordenó él con mirada severa.

Como sabía que llevaba las de perder, Sakura trató de engañar a su opresor. Fingió no oponer resistencia, esperando que Sasuke la soltara, para huir. Estaba a punto de salir del agua, cuando fue detenida abruptamente. Con infinita ternura, él la tomo de los hombros y dejó escapar un profundo gemido al observarle el cuerpo desnudo.

Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos, y ella lanzó una exclamación, entregándose al placer erótico de este contacto. Su boca respondió instantáneamente al devastador beso de los labios masculinos. Esa salvaje caricia era lo que necesitaba. El tiempo parecía detenerse en los poderosos brazos de ese hombre.

Sus manos instintivamente rodearon el cuello de Sasuke, para atraerlo hacia sí e intensificar el beso. Se sentía abrumada por la sensualidad, la dulzura y el erotismo de los labios masculinos.

Los roncos gemidos de la joven detuvieron a Sasuke, que se apartó de inmediato por temor a lastimarla.

-Molestia –gruñó, deslizando los labios sobre el cuello de Sakura-. Dulce, sensual y deliciosa molestia. Te has apoderado de mis noches durante todas estas semanas.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido, estupefacta ante el desenfrenado fervor de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo lo… lograste encontrarme? –le preguntó con mirada sensual.

-Cállate, Sakura. Eso no es importante. Sólo esto importa. –Volvió a apoderarse de de los labios. –Sólo esto, molestia. –Alzó a la muchacha fuera del agua y deslizó la boca hasta la curva de sus senos. –Dios mío, eres increíblemente hermosa.

Sakura gritó de placer al recibir el contacto de esos masculinos labios sobre su piel. Su pequeño cuerpo no cesaba de estremecerse ante cada nueva caricia, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

-Detente… detente, Sasuke… por favor. ¡Ya no puedo resistirlo! –exclamó con violencia-. Ya basta, por favor.

-¿Ah, sí? –gruñó él, mientras le besaba la delicada piel del abdomen-. ¿Y tienes coraje de ordenarme que no siga?

-Sí… no… ay, no te detengas.

Sasuke la volvió a bajar para estrecharla contra su pecho.

-Así está mejor.

Casi sin aliento, Sakura se acurrucó bajo el musculoso cuello masculino.

-Temí que… que fueras a hacerme el amor en el agua.

-No. Con esta temperatura, no. La verdad es que no soy ningún adonis sexual, y con el agua caliente, me resulta algo difícil. Ahora bien, si quieres apagar el termostato o probar con la ducha, ¡ya la cosa cambia!

-No te burles, Sasuke. No deberíamos estar aquí… desnudos.

El soltó una ronca carcajada.

-Deja de hacerte la pudorosa. Yo soy el hombre al que le entregaste tu virginidad, ¿recuerdas?

Apagó la unidad de hidromasaje y arrastró a Sakura fuera de la bañera. Caminó sobre el piso de alfombra con toda naturalidad; su desnudez parecía no perturbarlo, como si hubieran estado viviendo juntos durante años.

Sakura se sentía indefensa junto a ese hombre. Sus instintos libraban una dura batalla contra sus principios morales, mientras observaba la masculina belleza de ese cuerpo y pensaba: _"Te deseo, Sasuke. Una vez más, por favor."_

Avergonzada ante sus propios pensamientos, inclinó la cabeza y se volvió para tomar una toalla con qué cubrirse.

Sasuke la alzó entre sus brazos con increíble dulzura.

-No te hará falta eso, Sakura –susurró, mientras caminaba hacia la cama-. Sólo necesitarás mis brazos, querida.

-Pero… ¿cómo fue qué?

-No admito preguntas esta noche. No importa cómo o por qué –la interrumpió él a modo de advertencia. Luego, la depositó sobre las sábanas, hizo a un lado la toalla y comenzó a explorar los femeninos contornos de su cuerpo.

La voz de Sasuke retumbó por la habitación al expresar una y otra vez su deseo de poseer a Sakura. Ella no opuso resistencia cuando se vio forzada a separar las piernas. La necesidad de entregarse era aún más intensa que en Las Vegas. Las semanas de separación habían excitado sus sentidos hasta un punto intolerable.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante para satisfacer por fin el ardiente deseo de ambos.

-¿Estás contenta, molestia? –le preguntó, presionando las caderas de Sakura contra su propio cuerpo-. ¿Ya te sientes satisfecha, después de haber logrado hechizar mis sentidos para siempre?

-Mmmm… -gimió ella-. ¿Tú qué crees?

Sasuke se estremeció.

-Creo que hablas demasiado.

Sakura arqueo la columna, ansiosa por recibir el cuerpo tenso de ese hombre, que postergaba el encuentro del enlace con su estricto control.

El soltó un ronco gemido y bajó las caderas para sentir el incontrolable temblor de los muslos femeninos, cuando el punzante sonido del teléfono les perforó los tímpanos. Automáticamente, Sasuke extendió un brazo hacia el auricular, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No contestes, Sasuke. Se supone que estoy sola. –El aparato sonó por segunda vez mientras él se lo alcanzaba a Sakura, quien, al levantar el _**fono**_, oyó la agitada voz de Taro.

**-¿Podría venir, señorita Sakura? Se trata del coronel.**

Todo rastro de pasión abandonó súbitamente el cuerpo de la joven.

-¿Qué ocurre, Taro? –exclamó-. El padrino está bien, ¿verdad? No ha sufrido ningún ataque, ¿no es cierto?

**-No, no es nada serio. Sólo está algo indispuesto por el pastel que comió. Sabía que no debía probarlo, pero ya sabe lo porfiado que es. Ahora, no puede dormir y quiere que usted baje a mimarlo.**

Ya más aliviada, Sakura le aseguró a Taro que bajaría apenas terminara de vestirse.

Colgó el auricular y miró a Sasuke, que estaba de pie, junto a la cama, con la bata puesta. La sola presencia de ese hombre era reconfortante. Su mirada no expresaba reproche por la súbita interrupción, sino un genuino interés en el bienestar de su padrino.

-Vístete, Sakura. yo también me pondré algo, e iré a hacerme cargo del coronel.

Caminó hacia su suite, y cerró la puerta que comunicaba ambos dormitorios. Sakura se apresuró a cambiarse, se cepilló el cabello y salió al vestíbulo.

Pocos segundos después, entraba en la habitación de su padrino. Se conmovió al ver al anciano tendido en la cama con una expresión culpable en el rostro.

-¡Qué vergüenza, padrino! Apuesto a que ahora desearías no haber comido pastel –lo regaño a modo de broma, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la cama y le daba unas palmaditas en la mano.

-No fue el pastel de Sasuke. Fue la porquería que comimos al mediodía. Sabía que la comida de ese pestilente lugar no era buena.

Sakura río ante las excusa de su padrino para defender a Sasuke. Levantó los ojos y lo vio, vestido informalmente con unos vaqueros y una camisa. No bien él entró, toda su fortaleza pareció invadir la habitación. Sakura sintió que, por primera vez, podía delegar en alguien más el cuidado de su padrino. Al igual que el anciano, ella sabía que Sasuke se haría cargo de todo.

-¿Cómo se siente, coronel? –preguntó él con sincera preocupación.

-No tan bien como para comandar un batallón de combate, hijo.

-Bueno, mi médico ya está en camino –le aseguró Sasuke-. Llegará aquí en pocos minutos.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba enfermo, Sasuke? –preguntó el coronel con el rostro pálido de dolor.

-Me lo dijo Sakura. Pero no hable ahora. Nos quedaremos con usted hasta que pueda dormirse.

-¿Pero qué pasará con tu descanso? –inquirió el anciano.

-Yo no soy de dormir mucho, y me agrada tener a alguien con quien conversar en la noche. –Al mirar a Sakura, advirtió las marcas de profundo cansancio que comenzaban a reflejarse en la muchacha. –Tan pronto como Sakura se asegure de que usted se encuentra bien, la enviaremos a su habitación. Parece extenuada. ¿De acuerdo, señor?

-Correcto. Puede que a ti te haga caso. Ignora todo cuando le digo.

-¡Eso no es verdad, padrino! –replicó Sakura.

-¿Ves cómo me trata, Sasuke? Me parece que te voy a encargar el cuidado de esta niña. Necesita una mano firme de vez en cuando.

Los ojos de Sasuke se toparon con los de la joven.

-Me parece muy bien –respondió con voz áspera-. Creo que podré encontrar alguna forma de educarla sin que nos cause ninguna "_molestia_".

Sakura apartó la mirada, y un leve tono rosado coloreó sus mejillas. El sutil comentario de Sasuke acarreaba una seria advertencia. Sus instintos le decían qué tipo de castigo podía infligir ese hombre.

Se retiró del cuarto cuando llegó el médico de Sasuke. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el doctor regresó a la antecámara y le aseguró que su padrino se pondría bien. Le había dado un sedante y algunos remedios para el corazón. Con sólo cuidarse en las comidas, el anciano no tendría más problemas, le dijo el doctor antes de partir.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del dormitorio y le indicó que pasara. El coronel ya se encontraba descansando y, con los ojos semicerrados, musitó:

-Ve a dormir, pequeña. Sasuke prometió quedarse conmigo por esta noche, y ya no te necesito. Nosotros, los marines, sabemos cómo cuidarnos mutuamente.

Sakura se arrodilló junto a la cama y abrazó al anciano.

-Me alegra que estés bien, padrino. ¡Cre… creo que no podría tolerar perderte a ti también!

-Cállate, pequeña, y vete a la cama. Necesitas descansar.

Sasuke asintió, y le indicó a Sakura que se marchara. Su mirada oscura le aseguró que cuidaría del anciano durante toda la noche. Ella sonrío con infinita ternura, y se retiró a su propia habitación.

Se sintió algo mareada mientras se preparaba para acostarse. La fuerte personalidad de Sasuke la había abrumado durante toda la velada. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para analizar las razones, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

En pocos minutos, cayó en un profundo sueño; el más profundo y curativo sueño desde la muerte de Sai y Sora. Inconscientemente, había depositado toda la responsabilidad del cuidado de su padrino sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Y él había aceptado la pesada carga sin siquiera titubear.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**GLOSARIO:**_

Fono: Tiene muchos significados, en este caso sirve para definir al auricular del teléfono.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Sakura se sentía satisfecha, la idea de compartir con Sasuke las próximas tres semanas la llenaba de felicidad.

-Tiene mucha suerte de ser la amante del señor Uchiha (…) -¡Yo no soy su amante! (…) –Es inútil que lo niegue, esta durmiendo en la suite del señor (…)

Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir el suave contacto de unos labios masculinos sobre su boca (…) -¡No hagas eso, grandísimo tonto! (…) Maldición, Sasuke… no tienes derecho a tratarme con tanta intimidad (…) -¿Qué no tengo derecho? Debes de estar bromeando, yo soy el único hombre del mundo que tiene todo el derecho.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, bajo las caricias masculinas. Ese contacto erótico le producía una sensación extática, difícil de tolerar (…) –Te deseo. Deseo acariciar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo (…) tus pechos, y sentir los pezones endurecidos bajo mis dedos (…)

¡Maldición, Sasuke! Taro puede estar observándonos en este preciso instante… -¿Y qué? Ya le dije que te amaba y que estaba resuelto a casarme contigo (…)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Espero que le haya gustado, se que dije que traería más tarde este capi, pero tengo dos razones importantes por lo que lo traje antes… la primera me emocione con sus comentarios y pues entre a escribir y no pare hasta terminar… y lo segundo es que en febrero tengo más exámenes que dar, así que aunque me tome mi tiempo para escribir quería asegurarme de subirles este por las dudas de que me tarde un poquito más de la cuenta…

Bueno eso era todo, ahora sin más les agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios y pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas a esta historia.

_***antu2309***_ (2)

_***yiyu-saiyan***_

_***Queen-Of-The Shadow***_

_***Hatoko Nara***_

_***Miisaki-chan***_

_***Queen Scarlett***_

_***.dina***_

_***okami-onna***_

"**MUCHAS GRACIAS"**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta la próxima.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta tanto de parte de Sasuke como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO Y TENSIÓN SEXUAL.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo cinco:**_

Sakura despertó y se desperezó lentamente sobre el confortable colchón. Se sentía satisfecha: la idea de compartir con Sasuke cada día de las siguientes tres semanas la llenaba de felicidad.

Había llegado a asumir el especial interés que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha. Ya no podía negar que una sola mirada de ese hombre lograba excitarla de una manera increíble. Había algo mágico en sus caricias, y Sakura las deseaba con la misma vehemencia con que un sediento anhela un vaso de agua.

Sabía que, en parte, eso se debía al hecho de haber renunciado a sí misma durante un matrimonio. Tanto su mente como su cuerpo habían madurado en los cinco años de celibato con Sai. La intensidad de su pasión en cada uno de los encuentros con Sasuke demostraba fehacientemente que sus necesidades personales y su floreciente feminidad habían estado reprimidas durante demasiado tiempo.

No había previsto más que un enlace biológico al planear su embarazo. Sólo había calculado una entrega física, que le daría a cambio un hijo y, con el, la dicha de los años venideros.

La muerte de su pequeña hija le había causado una pena difícil de tolerar. Amar a Sora había sido el único fin de su vida. Desde el momento de nacer, la hermosa niña había traído amor y felicidad a todos los que la rodeaban.

Sakura jamás podría olvidar la inmensa ternura que había sentido al abrazar por primera vez a la pequeña. Tanto ella como Sai habían quedado embelesados ante la diminuta niña de cabello negro como el carbón.

Sus ojos jades se llenaron de lágrimas. Intentó serenarse, tratando de convencerse de que la terrible tragedia debía tener una razón de ser.

La muerte de Sai y Sora pertenecía al pasado, la precaria salud del coronel era su preocupación más inmediata y la reaparición de Sasuke, un futuro discutible.

Se incorporó rápidamente cuando oyó el ruido de una puerta que se abría. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza; anticipando la presencia de Sasuke.

Se quedó sin habla cuando vio un pequeño cúmulo de energía que penetraba abruptamente en la habitación, con los bolsillos repletos de trapos y una aspiradora entre las manos.

Sin que Sakura tuviera tiempo de pronunciar palabra, la mujer conectó el aparato y, con los brazos en jarras, se puso a observarla descaradamente.

-Tiene mucha suerte de ser la amante del señor Uchiha –le dijo la criada con brusquedad-. Es un verdadero macho. Todas las mujeres que se alojan aquí lo desean y lo persiguen constantemente, pero él ni siquiera las mira.

-Pero… ¡yo no soy su amante! –exclamó Sakura, y una sombra de pesar atravesó su rostro cuando la otra mujer sacudió la cabeza con expresión incrédula.

-Es inútil que lo niegue, querida. Está durmiendo en la suite del señor Uchiha, así que... –Se encogió de hombros, para indicar que el asunto quedaba finiquitado. –Yo vengo a limpiar los cuartos todos los días y, esta mañana, la cama del señor estaba intacta.

-¡Porque pasó la noche en otro lado! –replicó Sakura, furiosa consigo misma por molestarse en presentar excusas a un miembro del personal. Nadie tenía por qué entrometerse en su relación con Sasuke. Aun así, hubiera deseado encontrar algún argumento verosímil para explicar su presencia en ese cuarto.

El fuerte rugido de la aspiradora puso punto final a la conversación. La muchacha se levantó de la cama y caminó descalza hacia el baño. Respiró con alivio cuando pasó cerrojo a la puerta. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Sasuke para pedirle su cooperación. Si el rumor de que eran amantes llegaba a oídos de su padrino, el anciano podría sufrir otro ataque cardíaco.

Salió del cuarto de baño, vestida con una falda blanca y una camisa de mangas cortas azul. Al acercarse al armario para buscar las sandalias, oyó que la criada cloqueaba como una gallina mientras hacía la cama.

Ambas almohadas estaban arrugadas, al igual que la colcha. Era inútil negar que había tenido compañía durante la noche. Decidió apelar al respeto o afecto que la otra mujer podía tener por Sasuke.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Hatake, señorita…

-Llámeme Tsunade, querida –dijo la criada, al tiempo que acomodaba las almohadas.

-Gracias, Tsunade. Me gustaría pedirle que me guardara un secreto, si es posible.

-Claro, señorita Hatake. No soy de las que le gusta andar con chismes.

Luego de estirar el cubrecama, la mujer comenzó a lustrar los muebles con una eficiencia que revelaba muchos años de práctica.

-Bueno, Tsunade, apreciaría que no le dijera a nadie que me estoy alojando en la suite privada del señor Uchiha. He venido con mi padrino y su mayordomo, y puede haber problemas si él llega a enterarse de este arreglo. Yo misma ignoraba que este cuarto formaba parte de la suite privada de Sasuke.

Sakura se colocó un par de pulseras blancas en la muñeca y echó una mirada a la expresión satisfecha de la criada.

-Comprendo. Su padrino es el anciano del primer piso que no anda muy bien de salud. No se preocupe, me mantendré callada, y veré que las demás muchachas tampoco abran la boca. No es que haya secretos en un lugar como éste, pero todas sabemos muy bien cuándo hay que ser discretas.

-Le agradezco, Tsunade. Sabía que podía contar con usted. Su rostro refleja una gran entereza –la elogió Sakura. La otra mujer le agradaba, a pesar de sus rudos modales-. ¿Es usted la encargada de proveer esas flores tan hermosas y esas apetecibles frutas?

-Sí, señorita Hatake. ¿De veras le gustan? El señor Uchiha dijo que usted debía tener las mejores. Se nos ordenó que ustedes tres recibieran especial atención.

-¡Santo Dios! Eso, sin duda, no es necesario. No queremos causar ninguna molestia. El solo hecho de invitarnos a pasar tres semanas en este hermoso lugar es obsequio suficiente. No tienen por qué brindarnos un cuidado especial.

Sakura recogió el bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor, cuando la detuvo el murmullo de Tsunade:

-No se preocupe, querida. Yo, punto en boca.

La joven cerró la puerta principal de la suite y decidió bajar por las escaleras. Al echar una última mirada por encima del hombro, había advertido una expresión cómplice en el bondadoso rostro de la criada.

-Maldición, metí la pata otra vez –rezongó en voz baja, mientras descendía por los peldaños de hierro forjado-. Al pedirle que no le dijera nada al coronel, la convencía de que soy culpable. -Su situación era cada vez más comprometida. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Sasuke.

Caminó hacia la habitación de su padrino y golpeó la puerta antes de entrar. El anciano estaba sentado en la cama con una bandeja sobre el regazo.

-Buenos días, padrino –lo saludó con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

-Claro que sí. El médico de Sasuke se ocupó de eso. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien. –Bebió un sorbo de jugo de naranja y mordió otro bocado de pan.

-¿Comiste, Sakura?

-Todavía no. Primero, quise venir a ver cómo estabas. –Recorrió la habitación con la mirada; deseaba conocer el paradero de Sasuke, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

-Tal como te dije, estoy muy bien. Sasuke se quedó toda la noche conmigo, ¿sabes? Es un muchacho excelente. Fue capitán de la marina, ¿te lo comente?

-Sí, padrino. Ya me lo comentaste. Eh… ¿dónde está él ahora? –preguntó, sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

-Tenía unos asuntos que arreglar. No volverá hasta la tarde. Quiere que pruebe su piscina de aguas termales. Cree que eso me hará sentir mejor.

-Magnífico, padrino. Te acompañaré, así comienzo a broncearme. –Se sintió desilusionada ante la ausencia de Sasuke. Necesitaba hablar con él. Aún no tenía idea de cómo había logrado encontrarla y quería cerciorarse de que no mencionaría la aventura de Las Vegas a su padrino.

-¿Hablaste con Sasuke anoche? –preguntó sin pensar.

El anciano, atareado en morder su pedazo de pan tostado, se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Claro que hablamos, Sakura. Quería hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al muchacho, pero él parecía empeñado en averiguar sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí?

-Sí, sobre ti. Ahora, ve a tomar tu desayuno; luego, puedes llevarme a la piscina. Taro fue a la ciudad para comprar dos trajes de baño. El necesita las aguas termales tanto como yo; tiene casi mi edad.

-No seas desvergonzado, padrino. Taro tiene apenas sesenta y cinco años.

-Bueno, está bastante cerca, la diferencia es ínfima. Ahora, apresúrate. Sasuke quiere que me meta en la piscina antes de que haga demasiado calor.

Sakura se acercó para besar a su padrino en la mejilla. Luego, se dirigió a la cafetería, a fin de tomar el desayuno. Se sentía dichosa de ver tan repuesto al coronel. Era increíble el cambio que se había producido en el anciano al enterarse del embarazo de su ahijada.

Esa idea del embarazo la afectó severamente. La súbita aparición de Sasuke se lo había hecho olvidar por completo. Palideció al pensar cómo podría reaccionar él al enterarse. Sin lugar a dudas, sabría que se trataba de su hijo. Sakura sintió que las consecuencias de su engaño se le escapaban de las manos.

A media mañana, se encontraba tendida cobre un cómodo canapé, a la sombra de una colorida sombrilla. Tenía puesta una bata de toalla blanca que le cubría el bikini. Sonrío al ver a Taro y al coronel, que se hallaban sentados en la piscina de aguas termales. Sus anticuados trajes de baño contrastaban con los minúsculos y ajustados pantaloncitos de los demás jóvenes.

Sakura se sentía como un fantasma al observar las pieles bronceadas de las demás mujeres. Había pensado que su bikini era audaz, hasta que vio los que usaban la mayoría de las muchachas del lugar. De espaldas, muchas de ellas parecían desnudas.

Se colocó un par de anteojos oscuros y dejó que el efecto letárgico del sol la arrullara hasta dormirla. Cuando Taro y el coronel le anunciaron que se retiraban a sus habitaciones para descansar, ella asintió con la cabeza sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir el suave contacto de unos labios masculinos sobre su boca. Sasuke se incorporó y la miró con los ojos llenos de júbilo.

-¡No hagas eso, grandísimo tonto! –exclamó Sakura, indignada.

-Si mal no recuerdo, no fue precisamente eso lo que dijo la bella durmiente al despertar. Creó que probaré de nuevo. Quizás, no lo haya hecho bien.

-Maldición, Sasuke –siseó ella, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie podía oírlos-. Yo no soy la bella durmiente y no cabe duda de que tú no eres un príncipe. No tienes derecho a tratarme con tanta… intimidad.

-¿Qué no tengo derecho? Debes de estar bromando. Según lo que pude averiguar acerca de tu pasado, yo soy el único hombre del mundo, incluyendo a tu esposo, que tiene todo el derecho.

Se sentó en el borde del canapé de Sakura. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca atada descuidadamente a la cintura, pero para ella, era como si estuviera desnudo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia cuando observó las fuertes rodillas de Sasuke, sus musculosas pantorrillas, sus delgados tobillos y sus largos y masculinos pies. Tuvo deseos de acariciarle la bronceada piel y sentir bajo los dedos el temblor de esos músculos de acero.

-Deja de observarme. Tus ojos me vuelven locos cuando estás excitada. Tu mirada ya ha disminuido mi consiente intelectual a la mitad –se mofó él con picardía.

Sakura apartó la mirada y se levantó de la silla para retirarse a su habitación. Las bromas de Sasuke la irritaban. La increíble habilidad de ese hombre para leerle el pensamiento era sumamente embarazosa.

No bien efectuó el primer movimiento para partir, Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y estiró las piernas para impedirle el paso.

-No pensarás marcharte. ¿verdad?

-Sí, Sasuke. Por hoy, ya estuve demasiado al sol.

-Eso es mentira. Has estado todo el tiempo bajo la sombrilla y cubierta con esa asquerosa bata.

-¡Mi bata es exactamente igual a la tuya! –replicó con furia. El se le acercó, tratando de intimidarla con su gigantesco tamaño; pero ella lo miró con expresión desafiante.

Se puso fuera de sí cuando vio con los ojos de Sasuke centelleaban con satisfacción ante ese arranque de rebeldía.

-Mi bata no está tapando un cuerpo tan magnífico –explicó él con firmeza-. Tu espléndida figura avergonzaría a cualquier mujer. Es un crimen cubrirla con un pedazo de toalla. –Le quitó la bata con facilidad, ignorando los vanos esfuerzos de Sakura por detenerlo.

-¡Eres un monstruo infame! –exclamó ella antes de lanzarse sobro una colchoneta desocupada. Boca abajo, con el rostro hundido entre las manos, estaba demasiado irritada por la arrogancia de Sasuke como para percatarse de que todos los hombres de la piscina la estaban observando boquiabiertos.

Su redondeada figura, apenas cubierta con un bikini tostado, era realmente atractiva. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron al arder con un deseo irrefrenable. Se quitó la bata y extrajo un frasco de filtro solar del bolsillo. Al ver la delicada piel de Sakura, temió que los rayos del sol pudieran provocarle serias quemaduras. No podía permitir que la perfecta belleza de esa mujer se malograra, pensó con ternura.

Caminó hacia ello y acercó una colchoneta a su lado. Luego, se arrodilló, vertió una dosis de loción en la mano y extendió el brazo hacia la espalda de Sakura.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero pudo oír cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke al arrastrar la colchoneta y arrodillarse a su lado. Tenía que poner punto final a la arrogante actitud de ese hombre, pensó. Sí se rehusaba a pronunciar una sola palabra, lograría cansarlo y, quizás, decidiera marcharse. Sonrío al pensar en su posible victoria, cuando él advirtiera que no conseguiría manejarla a u antojo.

Sasuke percibió la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura: era consciente de la actitud desafiante de la joven, pero eso no lo perturbaba en absoluto. Se inclinó para extenderle la perfumada crema por la espalda. Con suaves caricias, le desparramó la loción por los hombros, y sintió un temblor en el diminuto cuerpo de la joven cuando le desprendió el tirante del sostén.

Le ordenó extender los brazos a los costados, y ella obedeció sin protestar. Le cubrió los brazos con la crema y luego, pasó a ocuparse de las piernas.

Los instintos de Sasuke se enardecían más y más, a medida que completaba la tarea. Su cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente ante la sensualidad de esa joven. La deseaba con vehemencia. El recuerdo de aquella noche en Las Vegas no dejaba de obsesionarlo.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil, bajo las sensuales caricias masculinas. Ese contacto erótico le producía una sensación extática, difícil de tolerar.

Suspiró con alivio cuando notó que él había terminado con las piernas. Se había esforzado por mantenerse callada; había soportado el seductor ataque sin emitir comentarios. Contuvo la respiración cuando los dedos de Sasuke volvieron a posarse sobre su espalda, acariciando con las yemas el contorno de sus pechos. Sintió un profundo temblor en la boca del estómago… un temblor provocado por un deseo incontrolable.

-Estás temblando, chiquita. Tú sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad, Sakura? Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

-No, …no … no puedo, Sasuke.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? –susurró él con la voz ronca por la pasión.

-Las dos cosas. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Mi única preocupación ahora es el coronel. Él nunca podría comprender mi súbito interés por un extraño.

-¿Un extraño? Por Dios, yo no soy un extraño. Soy el hombre que elegiste. El hombre al que te entregaste hace apenas un mes. Incluso anoche, tu cuerpo estaba ansioso por recibirme.

-Basta, Sasuke. No sigas –le rogó Sakura, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por escaparse de sus ojos cerrados.

Sasuke ignoró la súplica, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

-Te deseo. Deseo acariciar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Quiero tocar tus pechos y sentir los pezones endurecidos bajo mis dedos. Deseo pasar las manos por tu abdomen y la delicada piel de tus nalgas… quiero explorar la parte interna de tus muslos y subir…

-¡No, Sasuke!-exclamo Sakura con desesperación.

-¿Puedes sentirlo, Sakura? –prosiguió él sin piedad-. Yo, sí. La necesidad de tenerte ya forma parte de mí. Es terrible no poder dejar de desearte un solo instante.

Sakura dejó escapar unos profundos gemidos, mientras escuchaba absorta las apasionadas palabras de Sasuke.

-Vamos a tu cuarto. Quiero que hagamos el amor hasta enloquecer, tal como ocurrió en Las Vegas.

-No, Sasuke… ¡no! –Sacudió la cabeza y se estremeció cuando las seductoras manos de Sasuke volvieron a atarle los tirantes del sostén.

Con una exclamación de pesar, se levantó y corrió hacia la piscina, para zambullirse en el agua fresca. Comenzó a andar con rapidez, a fin de alcanzar el otro borde de la alberca y correr hasta su habitación. Si era necesario, se encerraría en el baño hasta la hora de la cena. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar las palabras seductoras de Sasuke o sus irresistibles caricias.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el borde, cuando una mano la sujetó del tobillo y la arrastró por debajo del agua contra un poderoso cuerpo masculino.

Desde el primer instante, supo que era Sasuke. Se sintió indefensa ante la arrolladora fuerza de ese hombre, pero aun así, opuso una feroz resistencia. Luchó hasta salir a la superficie para tomar una bocanada de aire. Se sacudió el agua de los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Las profundidades oscuras ardían con una pasión infinita. Sakura lanzó una exclamación, y él se inclinó para besarla.

Se sumergieron bajo la superficie con los brazos y piernas entrelazados, y el agua azul distorsionó la imagen de ambos jóvenes ante los ojos curiosos de la gente que los rodeaba. La pasión continuó ardiendo, a medida que comenzaron a ascender lentamente, con las bocas aún unidas y los pulmones a punto de estallar.

Sakura trató de recuperar el aliento, y se sujetó del cuello de Sasuke. Se sentía demasiado débil como para emitir alguna queja. El pataleó para mantener ambos cuerpos a flote, mientras intentaba abandonar la piscina.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Sasuke? –balbuceó ella entre sollozos, y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de la alberca-. Mi padrino se moriría si me viera en los brazos de otro hombre.

Sasuke nadó hasta el borde de la piscina, arrastrando consigo el diminuto cuerpo de Sakura.

-El no nos verá. Pasé a verlo antes de venir. Está durmiendo la siesta.

La gente dejó de observarlos para concentrarse en el partido de vóleibol que acababa de iniciarse en la alberca. El apasionado beso bajo el agua fue olvidado. Sakura respiró con alivio, aunque sus mejillas seguían rojas de vergüenza. Sasuke se mantuvo indiferente, sin importarle la ausencia o presencia de público.

Temerosa de que su padrino pudiera observarla, Sakura se apartó. Sasuke dejó caer una lluvia de besos sobre su cuello, ignorando con arrogancia las inútiles quejas de la joven.

-Basta, Sasuke. ¿Qué pasaría si te viera Taro?

El le acarició con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja, y Sakura se estremeció.

-Eso te gusta, ¿eh? –bromeó Sasuke, haciéndole una y otra vez, hasta que ella se soltó.

-¡Maldición, Sasuke! Taro puede estar observándonos en este preciso instante.

-¿Y qué? Ya le dije que te amaba y que estaba resuelto a casarme contigo.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –bramó ella, sin poder creer la osadía de ese hombre.

-Lo que oíste –respondió Sasuke con calma. La atrajo hacia sí y le tomo el rostro entre las manos, sujetándose del borde con los codos para mantener ambos cuerpos a flote-. Cállate, mujer, y disfruta este momento –gruñó con voz áspera.

Los ojos color jade de Sakura se oscurecieron, mientras se aferraba a los imponentes hombros masculinos. En ese instante, dejó de importarle si alguien los veía, y entreabrió los labios para recibir el beso de Sasuke.

Una vez más, se hundieron bajo la superficie. Sasuke tocó el fondo con los pies y volvieron a emerger en medio de un remolino de agua. Indefensa ante la increíble habilidad de ese hombre, ella se dejó arrastrar hasta el borde de la piscina.

Con gran agilidad, Sasuke saltó fuera de la alberca y ayudó a Sakura s salir. Luego, la tomó e la cintura y la guió hasta donde se encontraban las batas. Recogieron las prendas y caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de la joven.

Al llegar, Sasuke la besó en la frente con ternura y se despidió. Sabía que la muchacha había quedado extenuada después de su ataque sensual y, si la dejaba sola, le permitiría descansar. Consideró que, por el momento, eso sería lo mejor. Sakura ya era suya, y esto era lo único que importaba. El resto podía esperar.

Ella caminó con desgano hacia el dormitorio. Luego, se metió en el baño para tomar una ducha. Se puso un pijama dorado y se arrastró hasta la cama, completamente hechizada.

Un instante después, se quedó dormida, con el rostro hundido en la mullida almohada y el pequeño cuerpo apenas visible bajo las elegantes sábanas de satén.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Los dedos de la joven temblaron cuando él la ayudó a treparse a un taburete. Sakura sabía que los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban concentrados en la primera cita.

-¿Le agradaría salir a caballo mañana temprano? (…) -¡Claro! (…) me encanta montar (…) –Lo siento, Sasuke –interrumpió el coronel con rudeza-. (…) Sakura se olvidó de que ahora no puede cabalgar. (…)-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sasuke con interés (…) –Santo Dios, hijo, ¿aún no lo sabes? _**Esta embarazada.**_

-Sasuke… yo… -¡Cállate! Estoy demasiado irritado (…)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A:** Holaaa, lamento la demora, pero es que el estudio me esta matando… Bueno como verán Sakura está un poco confundida, por momentos no quiere que Sasuke se le acerque, pero el deseo puede más que ella, de todas formas la comprendo, quien no sería así si tuviera a un bombón como ese frente a sus narices… =) En el próximo capi Sasuke se entera de que Sakura esta esperando un hijo suyo, no quise dar muchos adelantos para que ustedes se puedan imaginar lo que va a suceder cuando la bomba explote (lo se soy un poquito mala… xD).

Me despido hasta que les traiga el capitulo seis, no sin antes agradecerle a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un reviews… **MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

_***yiyu-saiyan***_

_***Hatoko Nara***_

_***edniiitahhh***_

_***Ossalia***_

_***Queen Scarlett***_

_***antu2309***_

_***cereZito Ghothik***_

_***Mestichan***_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta tanto de parte de Sasuke como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO, UN POCO DE FUERZA BRUTA Y TENSIÓN SEXUAL.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo seis:**_

A las seis en punto, Sakura echó una última mirada en el espejo del baño. Su imagen reflejaba a una mujer impecablemente acicalada, con un maquillaje leve y un brilloso cabello claro que le caía sobre los hombros, vestida con un traje nuevo que destacaba su delicada figura.

Se echó unas gotas de Cinnabar de Esteé Lauder en las muñecas, cuello y debajo de las orejas. La fragancia del perfume combinaba a la perfección con el sofisticado vestido de encaje color crudo. Un cásico collar de perlas y unas sandalias italianas de tacón alto complementaban el atuendo, cuando se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, se volvió hacia la suntuosa cafetería, para encontrar a su padrino y a Sasuke conversando junto a la barra. Si bien el anciano continuó con su charla, el muchacho levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se toparon con los de Sakura.

Al verla, se puso de pie y, con una enigmática expresión en el rostro, la observó caminar. Los dedos de la joven temblaron cuando él la ayudó a treparse a un taburete. Sakura sabía que, al igual que los de ella, los pensamientos de Sasuke estaban concentrados en la primera cita.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura –la saludó él con voz ronca-. Hoy se ve realmente hermosa. ¿No lo cree así coronel? –preguntó, volviéndose hacía el anciano para buscar su ratificación.

-Para mí, Sakura siempre está hermosa, Sasuke. Pero, sí, hoy parece tener un encanto especial. Debe de ser el saludable clima del desierto.

-Probablemente –asintió Sasuke, aspirando la seductora fragancia de la joven-. ¿Nos acompaña con una copa antes de cenar? –preguntó, al tiempo que hacía un ademán para llamar al cantinero, sin esperar la respuesta de Sakura.

-Sí. Creo que tomaré un coñac. –Sonrió al ver el cambió en la expresión de Sasuke. –Supongo que no habrá pensado que ordenaría un Shirley Temple, señor Uchiha –bromeó, disfrutando la oportunidad de poder cruzar palabras sin que él tuviera ocasión de desquitarse. La presencia de su padrino era sumamente ventajosa, pensó Sakura con satisfacción.

Sasuke arrugó la frente, y ordenó el pedido. El hecho de que él no hubiera formulado ningún comentario advirtió a Sakura sobre una futura venganza.

Sasuke continuó bebiendo su trago, mientras el coronel narraba las numerosas hazañas de su prolongada carrera militar. La muchacha escuchaba en silencio, feliz de encontrarse con los dos hombres que amaba. Apoyó el baso bruscamente sobre mostrador y palideció de repente. Cerró los ojos con violencia y lloró en su interior, al admitir que se había enamorado de Sasuke.

Muchos años atrás, había jurado solemnemente que jamás volvería a enamorarse de un hombre. Su matrimonio con Sai había estado a punto de provocarle un colapso nervioso. Había amado a su esposo, pero él no había sido capaz de llegarle al fondo del corazón.

Se estremeció al pensar en Sasuke. El no sólo había sabido llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón, sino que además se lo había arrebatado para siempre en aquella inolvidable noche de Las Vegas. Sakura le había entregado su amor además de su virginidad, y ése era un hecho que se había rehusado a admitir, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia el bar esa misma tarde.

Permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, demasiado abrumada como para finalizar su copa. Sintió que él le tomaba la mano subrepticiamente y se le acercaba al oído.

-Ya era hora –susurró Sasuke-. Me sucedió hace justo un mes.

Sakura levantó la cabeza, ignorando la presencia de su padrino. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas cuando vio la sonrisa del rostro de su amado. El amor que se reflejaba en las profundidades de esos ojos oscuros la llenó de felicidad. La increíble habilidad de Sasuke para leerle el pensamiento no dejaba de asombrarla. Durante los años de convivencia con Sai, jamás habían llegado a comunicarse de esa forma.

-¿Qué te parece, Sasuke? –los interrumpió el coronel, algo molesto al ver que el muchacho se había apartado de la conversación.

-Eh, excelente… magnífico, señor –respondió él, volviéndose hacia el anciano con la esperanza de que su evasiva respuesta fuera suficiente.

-Muy bien, hijo. Ahora, vayamos a comer, así mañana, podrás mostrarnos tu ciudad.

-De acuerdo, coronel. Será un verdadero placer. –Tomó a Sakura del brazo para guiarla hasta el salón comedor. El anciano los siguió, con un andar elegante y la espalda erguida, a pesar de su avanzada edad.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Sasuke ordenó el pedido. Miró a Sakura al extraer un par de lentes oscuros del bolsillo. Ella sonrió primero, para luego sonrojarse al oír la picaresca broma de su amado.

-Creo que esto es suyo, Sakura. Estaban en el fondo de la piscina. En la parte honda, para ser exactos. Al parecer, se le cayeron mientras se estaba asoleando. Lo que no me explico es cómo fueron a parar al agua.

-Sin duda, algún rufián los arrojó a la piscina –respondió ella con expresión inocente.

-Sin duda –asintió Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Eso es difícil de creer, Sakura. Desde que estoy aquí, no he visto que nadie tuviera un comportamiento inadecuado –interrumpió el coronel, al tiempo que destrozaba una galleta dentro de su plato de sopa.

-Esta tarde, mientras estabas durmiendo la siesta, padrino, hubo un problema con uno de los hombres. Molestó tanto a una de las muchachas, que ella tuvo que retirarse de la alberca.

Sasuke pasó una mano por bajo de la mesa para apretarle la rodilla sin piedad.

-Debería haberme avisado, Sakura. Hubiera hecho despedir al responsable – se mofó él, mientras le acariciaba el muslo con descaro, sabiendo que ella no se atrevería a protestar.

-No se preocupe. –La joven fue capaz de manejar la situación con bastante soltura. Coronó la frase con un violento puntapié en la canilla de Sasuke.

-Silencio, aquí vienen nuestros bistecs –interrumpió el coronel, ansioso por comer. Su apetito había mejorado terriblemente desde su llegada a Casa de Oro. Parecía empecinado en compensar todas las comidas que había dejado de lado durante su estado depresivo.

Intercambiaron una conversación trivial durante el resto de la cena. Mientras saboreaba un bocado de su exquisita tarta de frambuesa, Sakura pensaba en su relación con Sasuke, _**ignorando todos los obstáculos que aún le faltaba enfrentar. **_

-¿Le agradaría salir a caballo mañana temprano? Le asombrará la belleza del amanecer en el desierto –murmuró Sasuke, con los ojos fijos en la boca de la joven.

-¡Claro! –exclamó ella, entusiasmada-. Me encanta montar. Durante años, fui socia de un club de equitación…

-Lo siento, Sasuke –interrumpió el coronel con rudeza-. Por lo visto, Sakura se olvidó de que ahora no puede cabalgar. Sería demasiado peligroso.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sasuke con interés, mirando a uno y otro alternativamente.

-Santo Dios, hijo, ¿aún no lo sabes? Está embarazada.

Sasuke se puso completamente rígido y su expresión reveló un verdadero asombro. ¿Embarazada? No podía creerlo. ¿Acaso había planeado concebir un niño deliberante? ¡Imposible! Ninguna mujer desearía dar a luz al hijo de un extraño, razonó Sasuke. Además, Sakura nunca se había preocupado por averiguar si él tenía fortuna; ni siquiera había intentado localizarlo. No, el chantaje quedaba descartado. _"No puedo creer lo que me esta sucediendo"_, pensó, _"pero si esta mujer va a tener un niño de mi sangre, tendrá que adoptar mi nombre. No permitiré que ningún hijo mío sea considerado un bastardo."_

El repentino silencio fue sumamente penoso. Sakura se sintió a punto de desmayar. El cuerpo tenso de Sasuke le reveló el duro impacto que le había causado la noticia.

-No lo sabía –dijo él con voz tajante-. El no contármelo fue un verdadero descuido por parte de Sakura. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de embarazo, si me permite la pregunta? –Se volvió para perforar a la joven con la mirada, mientras esperaba una explicación.

-Bue… bueno, yo… balbuceó ella con los ojos gachos, sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirarlo.

-Po Dios, Sakura, deja ya de tartamudear –la regaño su padrino, para luego dirigirse al muchacho-. No lleva mucho tiempo, Sasuke. Según me comentó, quedó embarazada justo antes de que ocurriera el accidente.

-Qué tragedia –dijo Sasuke con tono sarcástico, y se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla para observar la inquietud de Sakura sin compadecerse en absoluto.

-No es ninguna tragedia. Espero que tenga otro hijo igual a Sora. La niña era la imagen de su padre. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos muy oscuros, igual que Sai… y, ahora que lo pienso, igual que tú. No es común en nuestra familia, ya que todos somos castaños de ojos grises.

-Qué suerte para él –comentó Sasuke, y una expresión irónica atravesó su rostro cuando miró a la muchacha.

-Esto fue lo que me quito la depresión, hijo. No tenía deseos de vivir hasta que Sakura me dijo que estaba embarazada. Eso y tu invitación para venir aquí fue lo que produjo el cambio. Ahora siento que podría seguir viviendo unos cuantos años más.

-Y espero que así sea, coronel. Yo mismo estaría feliz de conocer a este nieto suyo.

Sakura se sintió incapaz de tolerar el tormento de no saber si Sasuke terminaría por revelar su secreto. Miró con inquietud a su padrino, que estaba concentrado en finalizar su postre. Sus ojos jade reflejaron desolación cuando suplicó:

-Discúlpenme, por favor. Me… me siento algo mareada.

Sasuke se puso de pie y ayudó a Sakura a levantarse, tomándola del brazo con rudeza antes de mirar al coronel.

-Discúlpenos a ambos, coronel. Lo que esta joven necesita es aire fresco. Si no Le importa, La llevaré a dar un corto paseo.

-¡No, no! –exclamó ella, luchando infractuosamente por liberar el brazo de las poerosas garras que lo sujetaban.

-Vamos, pequeña –le insistió su padrino-. Te hará bien salir. De todos modos, ya es la hora de encontrarme con Taro para jugar a las damas. Sasuke cuidará de ti, ¿no es cierto, hijo?

-Me ocuparé de que Sakura reciba toda la atención que merece una mujer en su estado, señor. Puede contar con eso.

Sin que la muchacha tuviera tiempo de besar a su padrino o de inventar alguna excusa para evadirse, Sasuke la condujo presurosamente hasta la playa de estacionamiento. En unos pocos segundos, ella se encontró sentada en la lujosa butaca de un Lincoln Continental.

Podía percibir la furia de Sasuke, que conducía a través de las concurridas calles de la ciudad, para luego dirigirse hacia las colinas.

-Sasuke… yo…

-Cállate, ¡maldición! Estoy tan furioso contigo, que podría retorcerte ese pequeño cuello que tienes. Por tu bien y por el bien del querido y dulce bebé de Sai, será mejor que obedescas, ¡mujer mentirosa y molesta!

Sasuke se desvió hacia un lado del camino y, con un chirrido de frenos, detuvo el pesado automóvil.

Sakura se arrinconó contra la porteazuela y sus ojos se agrandaron por el pánio cuando él se volvio y, tomándole la mano con violencia, le quitó la sortija de bodas.

-Deténte… ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? –bramó con desesperación, al ver que Sasuke presionaba el botó para bajar la ventanilla.

-Lo que debería haber hecho la primera vez que lo vi. –Arrojó el anillo hacia la oscuridad de la noche, y luego partió con tal violencia, que Sakura se sacudió contra el respaldo de su butaca.

Se acurrucó en silencio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras esperaba llegar a destino. Trató de reprimir los sollozos para que Sasuke no notara la pena que le había ausao ese arranque de ira. Observó con curiosidad cuando se detuvieron frente a un lujoso portón de hierro forjado.Él pulsó un botón desde el interior del autimóvil y la puerta de abrio.

-¿A… adónde me llevas?

-A mi casa –respondió Sasuke con voz áspera-. Y no hables. Ya tendrás suficiente tiempo para dar a conocer tus excusas cuando llegumos a la intimidad de mi sala.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, maravillada ante lo que alcanzaba a ver bajo la luz de los faroles que bordeaban el sendero. No se le había ocurrido que Sasuke podía tener un hogar además de su suite en Casa de Oro. Era evidente que las riquezas de se hombre superaban la inmensa fortuna de su padrino.

La imponente casa se levantaba sobre la cima de una colina con vista a Palm Springs. Sakura había tenido opurtibidad de echar unas breves miradas a la ciudad mientras ascendían por el camino privado que conducía a la entrada de la lujosa mansión.

Sasuke aparcó el automóvil bajo una enorme galería, y se volvió havia la joven.

-Muy bien. Ha llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas. –Sus ojos entrecerrados revelaban una expresión sanginaría. Salió del automóvil, cerro la portezuela con violencia y dio la vuelta para ayudar a Sakura a bajar.

Ella permaneció sentada, con la cabeza gacha para evitar ver la expresión despectiva en los ojos de Sasuke. El corazón le latía con fuerza por el terror a enfrentarse a ese hombre cuando le contara los detalle del engaño. No cabía dudas de que montaría en cólera…

-¡Bájate!

-N… no- susurró ella con las manos sujetas en el regazo para controlar sus temblores.

Sasuke la sacó del automóvil con increíble facilidad, y la arrastró hacia la casa, dominando los forcejeos de Sakura, que luchaba por liberarse.

-Quédate quieta, mujer. A pesar de que eres una arpía, no tengo inteciones de lastimarte. –la alzó on sus poderosos brazos y la acarreó por la entrada de servicio, a través de la cocina, hasta llegar a una inmensa sala de estar.

La epositó en el suelo y la miró fijamente, mientras ella trataba de recuperar una pizca de su anterior dignidad. Su profunda vov sonó como una advertencia cuando hablo con una ferocidad increíble.

-Comienza a hablar, Sakura. quiero oír cada detalle de la condenada historia. Desde el momento en que comprastes esa rídicula peluca castaña en la sucursal de I. Magnin's en Pasadena, hasta que recibiste mi invitación.

-Pero… pero, ¿cómo supiste que la compré allí? –preguntó ella, sin poder creer que había logrado localizarla por medio de la peluca.

-Eso es asunto mío. Comienza a hablar, y cuando esté satisfecho con esa historia, podrás retroceder y contarme todo acerca de… tu matrimonio, Sai y tu hija.

Sakura se volvió, con los ojos llenos de oena, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. No sabía cómo empezar. La furia de Sasuke la intimidaba. Tenía pánico de enfrentarse al castigo de ese hombre cuando se negara a hablar de su matrimonio y del nacimiento de su hija. Hacía muchos años que había jurado guardar ese secreto, y no tenía intenciones de faltar a su promesa.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –preguntó él con tono irónico, al tiempo que se acomodaba en un confortable sillón para esperar una respuesta.

-No… no sé por dónde empezar –gimoteó Sakura, haciendo nerviosos ademanes con las manos.

-Por el amor Dios, ¡siéntate! Como te dije, empieza por el principio.

Ella recorrió la habitación con la mirada, contemplando con desinterés el elegante decorado. Unos mullidos sillones de pana color terracota formaban un amplio semicírculo y armonizaban con unos enormes almohadones en disatintas tonalidades de castaño, que se hallaban desparramados por los rincones. Las paredes estaban revestidas con un costoso papel tostado, y los techos de madera hacían juego con la simpleza de los muebles.

Sobre uno de los muros, se levantaba una gigantesca chimenea de ladrillos de color blanco brillante, que combinaban con los cortinados que colgaban a ambos lados de un inmenso ventanal. Numeroras cestas repletas de plantas, una completa colección de armas y gran cantidad de obras de arte e todas partes del mundo comletaban el decorado. La habitación era sumanete masculina, pero atraía por su calidez.

Una repentina sensación de debilidad invadió a Sakura cuando se sentó frente a Sasuke. Estaba desolada; todo rastro de satisfacción la había abandonado en el instante en que su padrino había revelado la noticia de su embarazo.

-Relájate, Sakura. Quítate los zapayos y ponte cómoda. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Pienso retenerte aquí hasta que logre averuguar todo lo que deseo saber. No me importa si eso me lleva una, diez o veinticinco noches –le advirtió él, tratando de controlar su impaciancia.

Sakura obedeció, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas contra uno de los almohadones de pana.

Contrariado por el silencio de la joven, Sasuke decidió interrogar.

-¿Cómo pudistes venir a mí apenas tres semanas después de la muerte de tu esposo, sin siquiera dar muestras de un solo síntoma de pesar?

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo en súbito arranque de energía.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Era esa noche o nunca.

-¿Tuvistes que hacerlo? ¿Quién demonio te obligó? Santo Dios, no creo que pudiera volver a hacer el amor con otra mujer si tu murieras. ¡Hacerlo después de sólo veintiún días es sacrílegio!

-No si la única alternativa es una vida si amor. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?-clamó ella, levantando las manos en un gesto suplicante-. Extrañaba terriblmente a mi bebé; me sentía tremendamente sola. Esa noche, te busqué porque sabía que era mi única oportunidad de quedar embarazada.

-¿Tu única opotunidad? Tienes sólo veitiséis años. Todavía tenías mucho tiempo por delante para poder concebir un hijo.

-No… no si quería hacerlo pasar como hijo de Sai. Necesitaba desesperadamente que mi bebé fuera legítimo. Si no quedaba embarazada a menos de un mes de la muerte de Sai, nadie iba a creerme que era hijo suyo. La idea e un segundo matrimonio resultaba aborrecible.

-¿Y estabas tan decidida, que te daba lo mismo cualquier hombre? ¿Me elegiste a mí sólo porque me encontraba en el lugar justo a la hora adecuada? –inquirió Sasuke con sarcasmo, devorándola con la mirada.

-No. Esa no… no fue la única razón.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? Dime por qué antes de que te agarre y te haga el amor hasta que tengas que suplicarme piedad… y luego, otra vez, y otra, y otra, ¡hasta que me vuelva impotente como Sai!

-Te… escogí porque tenías cabello… y ojos negros –susurró ella, rehusándose a rebatir los comentarios acerca de Sai.

Sasuke echó una serie de maldiciones en voz baja y se incorporó de un salto. Esta vez fue él el que comenzó a caminar por la habitación, frotándose la nuca con la mano derecha, mientras analizaba las palabras e Sakura. Súbitamente se detuvo y se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿Me elegistes porque mi cabello y ojos osuros eran apropiados?

-Quise asegurarme de que nadie dudara de la paterninad de Sai. Si mi segundo hijo tenía el color de cabello y de ojos que tenía Sai… mi hija…

-¡Deja de llamar hija a Sora! ¡Tú nunca tuvistes una hija! –Se frotó la frente para aliviar el repentino dolor que le atravesaba la sien. –Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, ni siquiera tuvistes un amante antes de conocernos. ¿De quién era esa niña? ¡Dímelo! –le exigió con voz punzante.

-¡No! ¡Jamás! Fui a ti porque quería otro bebé. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber –gritó Sakura con tono desafiante.

-Maldita mentirosa. ¡Me dijistes que estabas tomando la píldora! Te entregaste deliberadamente a mí con el propósito de quedar embarazada. Podría llegar a entenderlo si se hubiese tratado de una necesidad física. Pero no. Sólo tolerastes un momento de sexo para conseguir algo que anularía tu maternidad frustrada en los años veniederos. –Se volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de ira. –Si querías algo para acariciar, ¿por qué demonios no te compraste un maldito oso de peluche?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Sakura, mientras Sasuke continuaba regañándola. La ira de ese hombre la forzó a admitir que su comportamiento había sido por demás imprudente. Sus razones eran egoístas. Deseaba un hijo para atenuar su soledad, sin considerar el hecho de que el niño sería privado de su veradero padre.

-¡Deja de llorar, maldición! De esa forma, lo único que logras es agravar tu falta de carácter –la reprendió él con amargura.

-No… no puedo evitarlo –balbuceó Sakura, sollozando descontroladamente.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella, con las piernas abiertas y los puños apoyados en las caderas.

-¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que tu comportamiento podía ser muy peligroso? Podrías haberte acostado con un pervertido, un masoquista o un tratante de blancas.

-El tráfico de blancas ya es historia antigua –replicó ella, enfrentándolo con súbito arrebato de orgullo.

-¡Dios mío, qué infantil eres! Demasiado ingenua como para andar suelta por allí. ¿De veras crees que el hombre ha evolucionado tanto que ninguno sería capaz de secuestrar a una mujer núbil y satisfacer primero sus depravaciones, para luego entregarla a sus clientes?

Sakura palideció al oír esas palabras. Nunca había tenido en cuanta el peligro involucrado; sólo le había importado embarazarse antes de que se cumpliera el mes de la muerte de Sai.

-¡Qué mujer tan tonta! Pero si estabas justo a punto para el ataque. Eres increíblemente hermosa; tienes una figura que despierta los instintos más primitivos de hombre. Además, eres tan pequeña, ¡que ni siquiera podrías defenderte frente a un niño de nueve años!

-Sí… sí que podría – masculo ella, irritada.

-¡Demuéstralo! –gruñó Sasuke, y la tomó de la nuca con una sola mano. Luego, la arrastró fuera del sillón y, al mismo tiempo, se inclinó para besarla.

Sakura luchó con desesperación, tratando infructuosamente de liberarse. A medida que aumentaba su resistencia, Sasuke la sujetaba con más y más fuerza. Gomoteó una y otra vez, mientras él continuaba con el erótico castigo de su profundo y colérico beso.

Al oír los penosos lamentos de la joven, Sasuke se detuvo y la liberó, apartando su tembloroso cuerpo para hablarle con desdén.

-¿Ves qué fácil es vencerte? He logrado dominarte sin dificultad con una sola mano. Te podría haber desnudado y violado, para luego arrojarte de mi suite sin dejar una sola marca en tu diminuto cuerpo. Eres tan indefensa contra la fuerza de un hombre como el bebé que tanto hiciste por concebir.

Sakura se llevó una mano a los lastimados labios y susurró con voz entrecortada:

-Yo… nunca pensé… De todos modos, no creo que me hubiera importado. Deseaba con deseperación quedar embarazada, y para eso, necesitaba un… hombre.

Sasuke la interrumpió de una manera salvaje.

-Eres una molestia. Me usastes como un caballo semental. Cualquier macho con el color de ojos y de cabello adecuado te hubiera servido.

-No… no, eso ni es cierto –gimoteó Sakura-. fui a otros tres hoteles en Las Vegas. Había estado buscando durante horas, pero no me atrevía a hacerlo. Encontré varios hombres adecuados.

-¿Y por qué me elegiste a mí?

-No estoy segura. Cuando te encontré, me sentía desolada. Estaba a punto de abandonar mi plan. Ni siquera sabía que tus ojos eran neros, hasta que me sente a tu lado.

-¿Y esperas que me crea semejante patraña? –relicó Sasuke desdeñosamente.

Al ver la honestidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de la muchacha, se sintió forzado a escucharla, aun cuando sospechaba que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Entrecerró los ojos y la observó con atención cuando ella levantó las manos en un gesto suplicante.

-Es la pura, Sasuke. No bien entré en ese bar, me sentí atraída por ti. Era como si estuvieras esperándome. Al verte, me sentí obligada a acercarme. Y cuando caminé hacia ti, fue como si una paz interior se apoderara de mi cuerpo. –Se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos, implorándole comprensión. –Consideré que eras perfecto –le dijo con voz infinitamente dulce.

La perfecta belleza de esa mujer y su inocente mirada, que incitaba a la compasión, provocó en Sasuke una reacción negativa. Sakura lo había engañado en Las Vegas; había abandonado la suite sin siquiera brindarle la oportunidad de expresar su repentino amor. También le había mentido a su adorado padrino. Sin embargo, ahora, esperaba que él se olvidara de todo.

Tomó el rostro de la joven con sus gigantescas manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Me debes considerar muy estúpido si piensas que puedo creerme semejante cuento. Gracias a mi larga experiencia con el traicionero sexo femenino, me he vuelto mucho menos crédulo de lo que podría haber sido veinte años atrás. Los siento, Sakura, pero no me trago esa historia de infortunios.

-Es la verdad, Sasuke –gimoteó ella, tomándolo de la cintura para abrazarlo-. Solamente contigo sentí que podía tener… intimidad. Nunca pensé que volveríamos a encontrarnos, ni imaginé la pena y la angustia que causaría nuestra aventura.

-¿Pena y angustia para quién?

-Para mí. Esa noche, supistes que yo era inocente. Cuando llegué a casa, comenzó mi congoja y mi agonía. Durante esas largas semanas que estuvimos sparados, me di cuanta de que el plan se había vuelto en mi contra. ¡He sido tan desdichada, Sasuke! –exclamó Sasuke, hundiendo el rostro en el imponente pecho masculino con la esperanza de que él volviera a reconfortarla, tal como lo había hecho en el pasado.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se puso rígido y sus poderosos brazos apenas rozaron los hombros de la joven.

-¿Por qué? –gruñó con tono severo-. ¿Por qué fuiste tan desdichada?

Al ver los razgos tensos en el rostro del hombre, los ojos de Sakura revelaron un inmenso pesar.

-Porque estaba segura de que no volvería a verte jamás –exclamó intensamente-. Tú te apoderaste de mis sueños caa noche y de ms pensamientos cada día. ¿Ni siquiera puedes creer que te amo?

-¡No! –exclamó Sasuke con rudeza-. Lo único que se con seguridad es que eras virgen cuando te conocí. Mi opinión personal es que, de cinco años de matrimonio asexuado, la frustración ya te hacia trepar por las paredes.

-No… no, eso no es cierto. Yo…

-Cállate –la interrumpió él para continuar con su diatriba-. Cuando ya no pudiste aguantar más, fuiste a Las Vegas en busca de algún macho, cualquiera te daba lo mismo, que estuviera dispuesto a darte lo que tu difunto esposo ya no te podía brindar… aunque, por lo visto, mientras estaba vivo, el hombe jamás pensó que valiera la pena el esfuerzo.

Instintivamente, Sakura levantó una mano para abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía el rostro pálido por el impacto y los ojos oscuros por la mortificacion que le había causado el inesperado insulto de Sasuke.

Luchó desesperadamente para liberarse, ya que se sentía incapaz de pasar otro minuto en presencia de se hombre.

-Llévame a casa. Me marcharé mañana a primera hora. No quiero volverte a ver nunca más en toda mi vida.

Lágrimas de amargura comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas cuando el la soltó. Se calzó las sandalias y se tambaleó hacia la entrada, dispuesta a regresar al hotel aunque tuviera que ir a pie.

-Te será bastante difícil no verme por el resto de tus días, puesto que vamos a casarnos mañana tempreno –anunció Sasuke con calma, con los ojos fijos en la espalda rígida de la joven.

Con un aplomo increíble, Sakura se volvió para enfrentarlo.

-No me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, Sasuke. Vengo de tener un trágico final para cinco años de matrimonio que, en un principio, estuvo a punto de hacerme perder la cordura. ¿Y tienes el descaro de suponer que aceptaría casarme con un hombre que me ha insultado en la forma en que acabas de hacerlo?

-Ya me oíste –insistió Sasuke sin inmutarse-. Nos casaremos mañana, con tu consentimiento, o sin él.

-No puedes casarte conmigo sin mi consentimiento –le advirtió ella con una chispa de ira en los ojos-. Y eso, señor Uchiha, ¡no logrará conseguirlo jamás!

-¿Te gustaría apostar?

-¡Seguro!

-Perdrías.

-Te puedo asegurar que no. No tienes nada con qué dominarme.

-Yo, en cambio, creo que tengo unas cuantas cosas –se apresuró a afirmar Sasuke-. Primero, tu devoción por tu padrino, la cual, sin lugar a dudas, es sincera. Por alguna razón, el anciano está convencido de que tu matrimonio fue normal y que su hijo, Sai, engendró un segundo niño.

Sakura se estremeció y emapalideció por segunda vez, al presentir lo que estaba a punto de oír.

-Segundo, la salud del coronel no es buena. Según los informes medicos, el estado de su corazón es muy delicado.

-¡No serías capaz! –exclamó Sakura con voz enclenque.

-Tres –continuó él con expresión firme y severa-, si él llegara a enterarse de tu impruencia, es muy probable que falleciera.

-No, no… tú no te atreverías –gimió ella entre sollozos, y las lágrimas le caían a borbotones sobre las mejillas cuando se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano. Se sentía a punto de desmayar: _**no podía creer que su engaño la había conducido a un final terrible. **_

-Te quiero, Sakura. te quiero como mi esposa. No permitiré que mi primer hijo nazca sin la herencia de su verdadero padre.

-No puedo, Sasuke. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Castígame, despréciame, insúltame; pero, por el amor de Dios, no me obligues a casarme contigo ahora. El coronel nunca lo comprendería. –Bajó la cabeza y hundió el rostro entre las manos. –Lo amo, Sasuke. Pre… prefiero morir antes de causarle alguna pena.

-Si no se lodices tú, se lo diré yo –replicó Sasuke con impaciencia.

-No puedo –susurró ella con voz profunda y conmovedora.

-Pues entonces, vamos,. Te llevaré a tu habitación. Más tarde, me encargaré de hacer las averiguacionrs acerca de tu… matrimonio. Creo que ambos hemos tenido bastante comoción por esta noche.

-Pero… ¿quñe pasará…?

-Mañana nos casaremos; eso es lo que pasará. Iremos en mi avión privado a Nevada y regresaremos aquí para iniciar nuestras luna de miel unas pocas horas más tarde.

-Dame treinta días –le suplicó Sakura-. Después de un mes, podré contarle… todo.

-Te daré tres semanas con una condición –consintió Sasuke.

-¿Qué condición?

-Qué durante veintiún días hagas todo lo que yo te ordene. –la recorrió con la mirada de una manera amenazante. –Prometo que, durante esas tres semanas, el coronel ni siquiera llegará a sospechar lo de nuestro compromiso.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga yo? –preguntó Sakura con cautela.

-Tendrás que satisfacer todos mis deseos. Cuando me dé la gana, haremos el amor. Cuando no, podrás pasar el rato con tu padrino.

-Eso es inhumano. ¡Hace muchos años que se abolió la esclavitud!

-Es culpa tuya. Tú fuiste a buscarme a Las Vegas. Tú me elegiste como compañero. Tu hábil comportamineto sensual, a pesar de tu virginidad, no dejó de atormentarme aquella noche. Ahora te toca aliviar las fructuaciones causadas por tu astuto ardid. Seré discreto hasta cierto punto, pero quiero tenerte a mi disposición cuando se me antoje. No pienso molestarme en concretar citas con anticipación –le advirtió él con tono serio, haciendo hincapié en cada una de sus palabras.

Se acercó a Sakura y se enfureció aun más al ver que ella se resistía a su abrazo. La forzó a inclinar la cabeza cuando se apoderó de sus delicados labios en un largo un y salvaje beso. A pesar de todos los insultos y amenazas que habia recibido de ese hombre, Sakura sintió deseos de entregarse a cada una e sus masculinas caricias.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí, presionándola contra su poderoso pecho. La idea de posser ese cuerpo cada vez que lo quiera le provocó un apremiante deseo sexual que súbitamente le pareció imposible de controlar.

Cuando él aparto la boca, Sakura tuvo que sujetarse de sus imponentes hombros para no caer. Estaba a punto de desplomarse después de ataque físico al que había sido sometida.

Por un instante, le pareció ver una chispa de remordimiento en los ojos de Sasuke. Parecía estar muy concentrados en sus pensamientos, cuando la tomó gentilmente de la cintura para guiarla hasta el automóvil.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante el camino de regreso a Casa del Oro. Sasuke se detuvo frente a la entrada principal y luego, acompaño a Sakura hasta su habitación. Sacó una llave maestra del bolsillo, abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a la joven.

Sakura titubeó por un momento, sin sabes cuáles eran los planes de ese hombre para la noche. Lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Como de costumbre, Sasuke le adivinó el pensamiento con una precisión increíble.

-No, Sakura. Esta noche, no –le dijo con una voz profunda que reveló una súbita compasión. Luego, se inclinó para dejar caer un tierno y brevísimo beso sobre los labios lastimados de la muchacha.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaeon de lágrimas. Se sentía más segura frente a la furia de Sasuke que frente a su exquisita ternura. Oyó un profundo gemido masculino antes de que los poderoso brazos la rodearan con cariño.

Sasuke hundió la cabeza en el sedoso cabello que rodeaba el rostro atormentado de la joven. Se deleitó al aspirar su exquisito perfume femenino. Deslizó las manos para acariciarle la espalda una y otra vez, al tiempo que le besaba el delicado cuello con desesperación.

Sakura oyó un susurro ronco y profundo: una dolorosa declaración de amor que parecía haber sido arrancada desde el fondo del alma de Sasuke. De pronto, él se apartó y se retiró de la habitación.

Algo confundida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, ella se dirigió lentamente hacia el baño. Con movimientos automáticos, se preparó para ir a la cama. La frescura de las sábanas pareció aliviar su adolorido cuerpo después del furioso ataque de Sasuke.

Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida, con la firme convicción de que la tortura no consistiría en ser poseída por Sasuke cuantas veces él lo deseara… sino en no poder deleitarse con sus masculinas caricias tantas veces como ella quisiera.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Santo Dios (…) cuanto necesito el amor de ese hombre…

No quiero jugo, Sasuke (…) No me importa si lo quiere o no; tendrá qu beberlo de todos modos. Una mijer embarazada necesita vitaminas(…) Qué coraje… -masculló ella entre dientes…

-¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi habitación? (…) –Estoy reposando en mi cama y en mi habitación. Tú estás viviendo en mi suite…

¿Qué te parece esto (…)? Días frescos y noches cálidas durante las siguientes tres semanas, con tubulencia erótica y posibilidades de fuertes huracanes sexuales (…) -Eres un… un maníaco (…) Cierra la boca (…) Sólo vine para quitarte ese repentino arranque de malhumor; y empezaré ahora mismo...

¿Qué le dijo el doctor, Sakura? (…) Aún no ha hablado con nungún médico –se entrometió el coronel (…) Según ella, después de haer tenido un hijo, una madre sabe tanto como el mejor doctor (…) –Mañana mismo pediré hora con él médico, coronel…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A: **Holaaaa! Cómo han estado? Espero que bien… yo aún un poco deprimida con todos los exámenes que tengo que dar, imagínense el último es el 27/2, por lo tanto no se si pueda subir el próximo capi hasta después de esa fecha, pero en mi tiempo libre trataré de escribir como hice con esté…

Como vieron este capitulo estuvo más largo y emocionante, ya que han pasado muchas cosas, pero de todas formas aún le quedan misterios por resolver al pobre de Sasuke, jaja Sakura lo va volver loco si sigue así, =)… Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí…

Buenos nos leemos en el próximo, SAYO!... xD

P.D: Por primera vez me voy a dignar a contestar sus Reviews (ya era hora)… :D

P.D: Lamento si en el caou hubo faltas de ortografía, pero es que no me dió tiempo ni para revisarlo… GOMEN… T_T…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejaron su comentario:**_

_**Diana: **_Espero que no te hayas muerto de la ansiedad como me pronosticaste ya que me tarde =(… me alegra que te emocione esta historia, ya que la estoy adaptando para todos aquellos que deseen leerla para que pasen un momento entretenido… Espero con ansias un nuevo cometario tuyo, besos… xD

_**Whityland:**_ jaja, yo también quisiera tener un Sasuke así, entre tierno y apasionado, aunque en este capi se comporto de una manera bastante brusca con la pobre de Sakura… pero quien lo haría después de que te hayan engañado así, en especial si tienes el carácter del pelinegro… lo peor es que ahora se va a empezar a comportar más arrogante y va a sacar a ojijade mucho más de quicio o_O… me alegra que te guste este fic… cuídate. Sayo!...

_**Yiyu-saiyan:**_ Si tenías razón el capi anterior fue más tranquilo, pero este lo recompensa, ya que se creo una gran tensión entre ambos, luego explotaron y mira nada más, ahora Sasuke hasta está obligando a Sakura para que se case con él, compadezco a la pobre ya que se ha metido en un gran lío… =) Gracias por desearme suerte con los exámenes, la verdad voy a necesitar mucha, jaja… también te deseo la mejor de las suerte en el estudio y espero que te vaya bien con los exámenes que tengas que dar… Besos, SAYO!... xD

_**Queen Scarlett:**_ Jaja, es verdad Sasuke es muy descarado y esta volviendo loca a la pobre, jaja… y ahora que explotó una de las bombas… u.u no quiero ni imaginar cuando se entere de todas las verdades que aún oculta ella… pero de todas formas como tú dijiste él la quiere si o si a su lado, así que como lo esta demostrando, va a hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para conseguir casarse con la pelirrosa y tener a su lado a su hijo… :D Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto con el capi… y espero un nuevo comentario tuyo si es que este capi o amerita… cuídate, hasta la próxima… xD

_**cereZito Ghothik:**_ Me pone muy contenta saber que te haya encantado el trama de la historia y el hecho de que la consideres emocionante… =) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no te haya echo esperar mucho =( pero es que enserio los exámenes me matan… Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que ¡DE VERAS!... cuídate y nos leemos pronto, SAYO!...

_**ellie:**_ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura se pasa metiendo en problemas o_O y ahora no sabe como salir de ellos… Y para colmo que nuestro pelinegro se la complica mucho más con todas la presiones que le esta dando… =) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior y también me pone súper feliz que ames esta historia *_* gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario y espero otro… jeje… saludos y que te vaya bien, bye… :D

_**También muchas gracias a quienes consideraron que este fic merecía estar entre sus favoritos y alertas, por supuesto, también muchas gracias a los que sólo leyeron y espero que les haya gustado este capi… =)**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta tanto de parte de Sasuke como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE UN POCO VULGAR, TENSIÓN SEXUAL Y LIME.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo siete:**_

El día siguiente amaneció hermoso; el tibio sol de la mañana acarició dulcemente a Sakura cuando se acercó al ventanal para abrir la puerta que daba a la terraza. Se había despertado muy temprano; el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento con Sasuke no había dejado de acosarla un solo instante.

Veintiún días. Tres semanas era todo el tiempo que tenía. Entonces habrían trascurrido menos de tres meses desde el funeral. Un lapso muy corto entre la muerte de Sai y la culminación del plazo de Sasuke. Sus amigos quedarían estupefactos y su padrino, horripilado, ante la idea de verla casada por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera un intervalo decente, exclamarían todos con tono crítico. Pero, ¿cuál era el período de luto socialmente aceptable? ¿Seis meses? ¿Un año? ¿Por qué razón un determinado día tendría que ser más correcto que otro?

Las palabras de Sasuke le vinieron a la mente. Había afirmado que le sería imposible ir en busca de otra mujer si ella llegaba a morir.

¡Verdad! ¡Cuánta verdad había en esas palabras! Si (Dios no lo permitiese) Sasuke le era arrebatado, Sakura sabía que le resultaría repugnante la sola idea de que otro hombre pudiera llegar a poseerla. Quizás, el intervalo decente estaba más relacionado con la intensidad del amor que con la costumbre social. El recuerdo de Sasuke demandaría una eternidad.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero trató de reprimirlas. La vida debía continuar. Sus días con Sai se habían deslizado hacia el pasado al instante de entrar en el bar la tarde anterior. En ese inolvidable momento, Sakura había admitido el devastador amor que sentía por Sasuke.

Volvió a tener un arrebato de ira mientras se vestía. No había oído ningún sonido en el cuarto contiguo, pero las paredes eran muy sólidas como para percibir los ruidos. ¿Acaso Sasuke decidiría irrumpir en la habitación para exigirle que se sometiera a sus caprichos? Tenía que ser muy tonta para ni imaginar las intenciones de ese hombre. Sin lugar a dudas, la utilizaría a su antojo. Ya había demostrado tener un inmenso poder, aunque toda su fortaleza era innecesaria: _**con sólo una mirada, una simple caricia, tenía a Sakura en sus manos.**_

-Santo Dios –gimió ella-, cuánto necesito el amor de ese hombre…

Sintió un temblor en la boca del estómago cuando caminó hacia el baño para aplicarse el maquillaje. Se sonrojó al recordar el íntimo beso de Sasuke en la piscina. Esas masculinas caricias habían despertado en ella un apremiante deseo muy difícil de controlar. Se roció con unas últimas gotas de perfume y sacudió la cabeza, intentando poner punto final a esos confusos pensamientos.

Al diablo con Sasuke. Iría a ver a su padrino para disfrutar de un agradable desayuno y luego, partiría en taxi hacia la ciudad. Se rehusaba a ser intimidada. Si él esperaba a verla acurrucada en un rincón como una tímida e inocente chiquilla, estaba muy equivocado. Sakura podía ser una esclava de sus propios deseos sexuales, pero jamás se sometería a los caprichos de ese hombre.

Caminó hacia la cafetería con paso decidido. La corta falda de su vestido ocre parecía flotar alrededor de sus piernas. Los altos tacones de sus sandalias golpearon con fuerza sobre el piso de cerámica cuando penetró en la claridad del salón.

Se desalentó al ver a Sasuke sentado a una mesa para cuatro frente a Taro y su padrino. Llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas cortas que destacaba el impotente tamaño de sus hombros y el profundo bronceado de sus musculosos brazos.

"_Es magnífico", _pensó Sakura mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Un hermosísimo macho en la flor de la vida. Vigoroso, masculino y totalmente consciente de su poder sobre las mujeres.

-Bienvenida, Sakura. Llegas en el momento oportuno. Llamé a tu habitación y, al ver que no contestabas, supuse que ya estabas en camino. Estamos a punto de ordenar. –La tomó del brazo desnudo y, al ponerse de pie para ayudarla a sentarse, le acarició la espalda subrepticiamente.

-¡Ya era hora! –refunfuñó el coronel-. Quiero mi plato de cereal. No puedo empezar el día sin mi avena –les informó, aun cuando a los jóvenes no parecía interesarles-. Y aquí la preparan muy bien. Cocinan la avena a la manera antigua, como se supone que debe comerse. No con esas basuras instantáneas que hacen ahora. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, padrino –se rio Sakura-. Ya sabemos que comes avena todas las mañanas y un plato de sopa antes de empezar cada cena.

-A ti también te haría bien pequeña. Estás demasiado flacucha. ¿No es cierto, Sasuke?

El muchacho giró la cabeza para clavar los ojos en los redondeados senos de Sakura.

-Es una joven delgada, coronel, pero no demasiado. –El pecho de Sakura comenzó a jadear con nerviosismo cuando él continuó, como siempre, sin perturbarse por la inquietud de la muchacha. –De hecho, creo que tiene una figura absolutamente perfecta. Hasta donde pude ver, ¡por supuesto! –agregó con tono burlón. Lo cual era todo, le recordó a Sakura con la mirada.

Sakura estudió el menú y decidió que café y un panecillo sería suficiente.

-Y traiga un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja para la joven dama, **Yuri**–agregó Sasuke.

-No quiero jugo, Sasuke –se negó Sakura, sumamente molesta al ver que él no le permitía cuidar de si misma.

-No me importa si lo quiere o no; tendrá que beberlo de todos modos. Una mujer embarazada necesita vitaminas para dar a luz a un niño saludable.

-Qué coraje… -masculló ella entre dientes.

-Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura. Haz lo que te dice. Todos queremos que nuestro bebé sea robusto, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó el coronel, sin saber que sus palabras eran precisamente las correctas.

-Así es. Todos deseamos que nuestro bebé y su madre gocen de una perfecta salud –asintió Sasuke, deleitándose con la creciente inquietud de Sakura.

¡Maldición!, pensó ella en silencio, bajando los párpados para ocultar la chispa de furia que brillaba en sus ojos. _"Este hombre actúa como si ya tuviera todo el derecho de controlar mi vida. Es una bestia arrogante."_

-¿Más café, Sakura? –inquirió Sasuke cuando la camarera regresó con la jarra.

-Sí, gracias –se apresuró a contestar ella, irritada ante la seductora sonrisa de la atractiva pelinegra que los servía. La enfurecía la forma en que esa mujer trataba de presionar el cuerpo contra Sasuke cuando se inclinaba sobre la mesa. Sintió deseos de decirle que lo dejara en paz. Ese hombre le pertenecía… era total e irrevocablemente suyo.

"_Dios mío, estoy reaccionando como una esposa celosa", _pensó. _"Este hombre ha perturbado mi calma, me ha amenazado, mi vida es una ruina, y sin embargo, anhelo tanto que me bese, que apenas puedo mantenerme sentada a su lado sin tirármele encima."_

Sasuke pasó una mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciarle el muslo primero y luego, frotarle la rodilla con movimientos lentos y seductores. Ese contacto sensual terminó por enloquecerla.

-Eh… ¿qué decías padrino? –le preguntó, tras haber ignorado las palabras del anciano.

-Te pregunté si sabías cuáles son los planes de Sasuke para hoy. ¿Qué pasa contigo, pequeña? Te has estado comportando de una forma muy peculiar desde que llegamos aquí.

-Déjela, coronel. Según tengo entendido, las mujeres embarazadas siempre actúan de una manera muy extraña –se mofó Sasuke-. O quizás, la compañía de tres hombres encantadores durante todo un día haya terminado por abrumarla.

La fuerte carcajada del coronel se entremezcló con la mirada comprensiva de Taro. El mayordomo sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al verle esa expresión en los ojos, Sakura supo que el fiel empleado estaba pensando en las confidencias de Sasuke.

-Sakura, te hice una pregunta –la regaño su padrino.

-Eh… ¿cómo? –Entonces recordó súbitamente.- No.

-Te olvidaste, ¿no es cierto? La primera noche te dije que Sasuke había hecho planes para cada día de nuestras vacaciones. Hoy nos llevará a dar un paseo.

-¿En tu Cadillac? –preguntó ella con curiosidad. Sabía que el anciano se rehusaba a viajar en otra cosa; sin embargo, le costaba imaginarse a Sasuke permitiendo que otro hombre le hiciera de chofer.

-¡Claro que no! Sasuke nos llevará en su automóvil. Taro y yo iremos en el asiento trasero. Será un gran cambio para ti, ¿eh, Taro? –preguntó el anciano con una risita.

-Sí, señor coronel. –Taro sonrió, feliz de que lo incluyeran en los entretenimientos del día.

-Sasuke me mostró su nuevo Lincoln Continental –comentó su padrino con orgullo-. Puede que me compre uno cuando regresemos a casa. Tú sabes, el hombre tiene que avanzar junto con el progreso.

"_Santo Dios"… No puedo creerlo"_, pensó Sakura. _"El viejo diablo es un verdadero tránsfuga." _Pero lo amó aún más por su inconstancia.

-Bueno, no sé qué piensan hacer ustedes tres, pero yo voy a ir en taxi hasta la ciudad y pasaré el día haciendo compras –anunció ella con arrogancia.

-No, no. Hoy no lo hará –le informó Sasuke con calma-. Anoche se sintió enferma y creo que lo mejor sería que hoy descansara. Un agradable paseo te sentará incluso mejor que el de anoche.

-¡Padrino! –Sakura se volvió hacia el anciano, suplicándole que ubicara a Sasuke en su lugar.

-Obedece a Sasuke, pequeña. Estoy seguro de que él quiere lo mejor para ti. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-Verdad, coronel –respondió él, y su brevísimo comentario advirtió a la joven que debía tener cuidado.

Sakura decidió que ya había tenido bastante y se levantó. Si llegaba a oír otro "¿verdad, Sasuke?" en boca de su padrino, podría estallar.

-Discúlpenme, por favor. Voy a retocarme el maquillaje. –Sin mirar atrás, se retiró del salón. La furia que tenía amenazaba con anular su sentido común. Como necesitaba descargarse, decidió subir por las escaleras y, a medida que ascendía, insultaba a Sasuke de todas las formas posibles.

Al entrar en la suite sufrió un impacto terrible, ya que lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos fijos en el reloj de pulsera.

-Un minuto y cincuenta y ocho segundos. Bastante bien, pero el ascensor es más rápido.

-¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? –preguntó ella, temblando de ira ante la osadía de ese hombre.

-Estoy reposando en mi cama y en mi habitación. Tú estás viviendo en mi suite –le recordó él con tono burlón.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Qué pretendes de mí?

-¿Y te atreves a preguntar eso sabiendo que estoy lleno de frustración debido a tu intermitente juego de amor?

-¿Intermitente? Hablas como si estuvieras leyendo un pronóstico meteorológico –replicó Sakura en forma insolente, y lo esquivó para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a encerrarse en el interior. No le importaba quedarse allí por el resto del día, siempre y cuando pudiera liberarse de las burlas y sarcasmos de ese hombre.

Sasuke adivinó las intenciones de la joven y se levantó súbitamente para interceptarle el paso. Sakura retrocedió, y entonces él extendió un brazo para tomarla de de la cintura con violencia.

-¿Qué te parece esto para un informe meteorológico? Días frescos y noches cálidas durante las siguientes tres semanas, con turbulencia erótica y posibilidades de fuertes huracanes sexuales.

-Eres un… un maníaco.

-Cierra la boca. El coronel y Taro nos están esperando. Sólo vine para quitarte ese repentino arranque de malhumor; y empezaré ahora mismo.

Con un rápido movimiento, se apoderó de la boca de Sakura. se enfureció al ver que ella mantenía los labios cerrados y le tomó el rostro con rudeza para forzarla a rendirse.

La muchacha luchó con desesperación para demostrarle a ese hombre que no lograría usarla a su antojo. Forcejeó con tanta violencia, que consiguió soltarse para por un breve momento.

-¡Bestia arrogante! -exclamó con expresión desafiante. El gigantesco tamaño de Sasuke era de veras amedrentador. ¡Al diablo con él! Los magníficos ojos jades de Sakura reflejaron sus rebeldes pensamientos.

Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa y su actitud irritó aún más a la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no me aplicaste ese horrible castigo esta mañana cuando te despertaste? –le preguntó, ofuscada.

-Porque, mi querida cascarrabias, dormí en mi casa. Como estaba tan enfurecido por tu engaño, sabía que, si me quedaba aquí, iba a pasar la noche impartiéndote varias cuotas de ese "horrible castigo", que tú deseas tanto como yo. Contigo, prefiero hacer el amor antes que tener una mera relación sexual.

-¿Existe alguna diferencia? –preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo.

El la tomó de los hombros y le dio un fuerte sacudón.

-¡Qué inocente eres, chiquita! Lo que compartimos en Las Vegas fue amor. Cada caricia estaba destinaba a brindar placer, no a recibirlo. Ambos compartimos el clímax final con igual intensidad. Si sólo deseara tener sexo contigo, mi único interés sería recibir y nunca dar.

-Como ahora. ¡Para mí, es todo lo mismo! –replicó ella.

Sasuke le estrujó los hombros en castigo y se le acercó a la boca para remarcar cada una de sus ofuscadas palabras.

-Si quieres conocer la diferencia, deja de increparme aquí o delante del coronel y de Taro, y no vuelvas a bambolear tu seductor trasero como lo hiciste al levantarle de la mesa en un arrebato de ira. Si te empecinas, ¡averiguarás qué distintas son mis necesidades cuando busco sexo como amor!

-Eres un monstruo espantoso. –Sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, Sakura giró con rapidez la cabeza para tratar de morder una mano de Sasuke.

El esquivó el mordisco con facilidad y alzó a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

-Muy bien, molestia, tu primera lección está a punto de comenzar. –Sujetó la boca con fuerza sobre los labios de Sakura y la forzó a contener la respiración mientras caían juntos sobre la cama.

Aprisionada bajo ese inmenso cuerpo masculino, ella supo que sus forcejeos serían inútiles. La furia de Sasuke le despertó un primitivo deseo de satisfacer sus necesidades con igual salvajismo.

El continuó invadiendo la tibieza de su delicada boca, pero el ataque feroz se convirtió en caricias lentas y provocadoras.

Sakura ser apartó para recuperar el aliento y enarcó el cuerpo para recibir la tensa masculinidad de Sasuke. El recorrió con los labios la vulnerable zona de su cuello, mientras que, con las manos se ocupaba de desprenderle los tirantes del vestido.

-Mmm… ¡qué hombros tan deliciosos! –murmuró Sasuke.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el pecho de la joven y, con dedos temblorosos, deslizó el sostén por debajo de los redondeados senos. Los erectos pezones parecían estar esperando las masculinas caricias de sus labios. Con un erótico gemido, su boca se apoderó de uno y luego, del otro, Sakura se aferró a sus imponentes hombros, soltando débiles susurros sensuales por entre sus labios temblorosos.

Sasuke se incorporó, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de placer al contemplar la belleza de ese rostro femenino enrojecido por la pasión. Volvió a observar los redondeados pechos, antes de regresar el sostén a su lugar.

-Llevas puesto otra vez uno de esos provocativos sostenes, diseñados, sin duda, por un hombre para enloquecer a otro hombre. ¿Te pusiste también las bragas del conjunto?

Sakura se ruborizó ante esas crudas palabras. Mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del enorme peso que la sujetaba contra el colchón, pensó en los otros hombres que había conocido. Ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a hablarle tan abiertamente como Sasuke. Desde aquel primer encuentro en Las Vegas, él le había expuesto con exactitud qué deseaba y pretendía de ella.

-Te aseguro que no lo lograrás averiguarlo.

Una ronca carcajada retumbó en la habitación cuando Sasuke se incorporó par ponerse de pie junto a la alborotada cama, y la observó con una sonrisa indulgente.

-De repente te has convertido en una doncella recatada, ¿eh? –le dijo con tono sarcástico-. Seré un buen chico y dejaré volar mi imaginación por el resto del día. Mis pensamientos ya han absorbido tu delicioso sabor. Eso dará un toque de excitación sexual a la jornada.

Sakura se volvió a prender los tirantes del vestido. Se arrastró hasta el lado opuesto de la cama, con el propósito de dirigirse al baño para arreglarse el maquillaje.

Sasuke la observó divertido, deleitándose al verla cepillarse las sedosas ondas de su cabello rosa. Ya más relajado, se dejó caer sobre un confortable sillón junto a la cama, pensando con ansiedad en las siguientes tres semanas.

En escasos minutos, Sakura regresó con el cabello alisado, el vestido arreglado y el maquillaje impecablemente retocado. El leve rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, los labios temblorosos y las pupilas dilatadas eran la revelación de que se había excitado tanto como Sasuke.

El esbozó una sonrisa vanidosa y habló con tono suave y solemne.

-Ve a traer tu cadena de oro más larga.

-¿Para qué?

-Tráela y veras.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el armario para sacar un delgado collar de oro de su alhajero. Al regresar, miró a Sasuke con expresión inquisidora.

-Dámelo. –El se incorporó y extrajo un pequeño objeto del bolsillo del pantalón.

Sumamente consternada, Sakura lo observó abrir la cadena para deslizar una sortija de oro con gran habilidad. Sasuke volvió a prender el broche con sumo cuidado y levantó los ojos para mirar a la muchacha, mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Ella se quedó sin habla y le temblaron las piernas cuando él le colocó el collar.

Muy respetuosamente, Sasuke le apoyó el anillo en la profunda cavidad del pecho. Le acomodó el cabello detrás de la nuca y, tras mirarla por un instante, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Apenas le rozó los labios con un dulce beso y luego, la abrazó con fuerza contra su inmenso pecho. ¡Santo Dios, cuánto amaba a esa mujer!

Un murmullo ronco se escapó por entre sus masculinos labios al expresar su necesidad de entregarle un símbolo de amor.

-Úsalo durante los próximos veinte días.

Sakura se apartó, azorada por la repentina ternura que había embargado a ese hombre.

-No puedo usarlo. No estamos casados.

-Lo nuestro es mucho más parecido a un matrimonio que tu condenada relación con Sai. ¡Dios!, pero si hasta odio ese nombre. –Sasuke comenzó a caminar por la habitación, frotándose la nuca en un gesto pensativo. –Todos esos años sin hacerte el amor. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Ya bastante difícil es resistirse estando contigo durante cinco minutos… ¡más aún durante cinco años!

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas. Sacudió la cabeza para rebatir la afirmación de Sasuke, pero él prosiguió amargamente.

-No, supongo que no estaba loco. El coronel no hace más que contarme que su hijo era un abogado brillante, un estudiante sobresaliente; aunque, muy a su pesar, no llegó a ser un buen militar. –Se detuvo para perforar a Sakura con una mirada feroz. –Cuéntame todo acerca de Sai, Sakura. ¡Cuéntamelo ahora!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, rehusándose a obedecer.

-No, Sasuke –le dijo con tono firme y convincente-. No te diré nada acerca de mi matrimonio.

Sasuke se quedó observándola durante unos segundos. Le disgustaba de sobremanera que Sakura se negara a revelarle los entretelones de su platónico matrimonio; pero, al rehusarse a revelar el más mínimo detalle.

Echó una mirada al reloj y lanzó un ronco gruñido, para luego tomar a Sakura del hombro y guiarla hasta la puerta.

-Hace cuarenta y cinco minutos que estamos aquí. El coronel y Taro se preguntarán qué diablos está ocurriendo.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor y, en pocos segundos, se encontraron en el vestíbulo, donde el coronel los aguardaba con impaciencia. Taro estaba de pie junto al anciano y, al llegar los jóvenes, observó el rostro de Sakura sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Menos mal que tus sillones con cómodos, Sasuke. Ya me estaba cansando de esperar. Le pedí a Taro que fuera a buscarte, pero se rehusó a hacrlo. Supongo que no quiso dejarme solo.

El coronel se incorporó y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el automóvil de Sasuke que los esperaba afuera.

-De cualquier modo, ¿cuál era el problema? –preguntó el anciano mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero del confortable Lincoln Continental.

-Sakura, siéntese adelante –ordenó Sasuke, sujetando del hombro a la muchacha, que intentaba seguir a su padrino en el asiento de atrás.

Una vez que todos se hallaban ubicados, Sasuke puso en marcha el motor y avanzó por el sendero de acceso, para luego responder a la pregunta del coronel.

-Fui a buscar a Sakura, y la encontré pálida y alterada. Insistí en que se recostara en la cama para tomar un breve descanso.

-Bueno, ahora la encuentro muy reposada; aunque le veo algo sonrojadas las mejillas. –El coronel se inclinó para apoyar cariñosamente la mano sobre el hombro de su ahijada. -¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? No hay ningún problema con nuestro bebé, ¿o sí?

Sasuke miró a la joven de soslayo cuando ella se volvió para responder.

-No, padrino. Am… ambos estamos bien.

-Podría ser una buena idea que comenzaras tus ejercicios de preparto aquí, en Palm Springs. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke con mi embarazo? –exclamó sin pensar, y enseguida bajo los ojos para disimular su descuido.

Sus dedos nerviosos se aferraron al bolso que tenía en el regazo. _"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke? Nada más que todo. Sin él, no hubiera habido embarazo."_

Sasuke se puso tenso, tratando de contener sus deseos de explicarle al coronel que él era el padre del bebé y no Sai. Con su naturaleza posesiva y su actitud protectora hacia Sakura y su bebé, el hecho de permanecer callado lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero en sólo veinte días, el mundo se enteraría de la verdad. En menos tres semanas, Sakura sería suya ante la ley. Ya hacía un mes que le pertenecía físicamente. El había afirmado sus derechos en Nevada, y esa realidad era irrevocable.

-Tranquilízate, Sakura –la regañó el coronel con rudeza, interrumpiendo así los profundos pensamientos de los jóvenes-. Sasuke seguramente conoce algún ginecólogo competente.

La muchacha soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Esto es el colmo de lo absurdo, padrino. No creo que justamente Sasuke necesite los servicios de un ginecólogo. –Sus ojos jades brillaron divertidos, al recordad la masculina figura del hombre.

Molesto por la risa de su ahijada, el coronel se inclinó hacia adelante para palmearla en el hombro, al tiempo que la reprendía.

-Cuida tu lengua muchachita. Ese es un asunto muy serio. Necesitas una buena revisión y unas cuantas vitaminas.

-¿Qué le dijo el médico de Pasadena, Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke con descaro, ignorando el hecho de que, en condiciones normales, no debería interesarse por el embarazo de una extraña.

-Aún no ha hablado con ningún médico –se entrometió el coronel-. Algo bastante tonto también, sabiendo lo importante que es este bebé para nosotros.

-¿Quiere decir que el embarazo de Sakura todavía no ha sido confirmado? –preguntó Sasuke con brusquedad, volviendo los ojos hacia la muchacha.

-No. Según ella, después de haber tenido un hijo, una madre sabe tanto como el mejor doctor. –El coronel se río a carcajadas, mirando a su alrededor para ver si sus acompañantes también disfrutaban de su chanza. –Un bebé y ya la señorita piensa que tiene más conocimientos que alguien que ha estudiado en la facultad de medicina.

-Padrino, ¡cállate, por favor! –lo increpó Sakura, cada vez más molesta por la forma en que los hombres continuaban con la conversación como si ella no estuviera presente.

Aturdido por la noticia de que Sakura había dado por sentado su embarazo sin esperar la confirmación pertinente, Sasuke clavó los ojos en la joven, advirtiéndole con la mirada que permanecería en silencio. _"Si sigo recibiendo más sorpresas sobre esta mujer, voy a conseguir una úlcera"_, pensó. Necesitaba saber todo acerca de ella; sin embargo, estaba forzado a esperar. Tendría que resignarse a recibir la información poco a poco, pieza por pieza.

-Mañana mismo pediré hora con el médico, coronel.

Sakura había que el día resultara muy difícil; pero, para su asombro, Sasuke no podría haber sido más cortés. No hacía más que preocuparse por que el coronel no se fatigara demasiado y era igualmente gentil con Taro.

Al regresar a Casa de Oro tras un excelente almuerzo en un distinguido restaurante del lugar, Sasuke acompañó a los dos ancianos a sus habitaciones para que durmieran una siesta.

Un leve movimiento de cabeza había sido todo el saludo dispensado a Sakura al despedirse en el vestíbulo. Contrariada por la indiferencia de ese hombre, caminó airosamente hasta su habitación. Era tal su furia, que no pudo sino admitir que se sentía celosa por la desmesurada atención que él les había dispensado a Taro y al coronel durante todo el día.

Trató de abrir la puerta de la suite contigua, con el propósito de curiosear mientras Sasuke se hallaba afuera. Pero estaba echado el cerrojo. Frustrada por su intento fallido de husmear, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha larga y fresca, que no hizo nada por apaciguar su malhumor.

Unos minutos después, ya se había aplicado el maquillaje y había terminado de vestirse con un traje azul y blanco y un elegante par de sandalias. Recogió el bolso y bajó a llamar al taxi que la conduciría a la ciudad.

A medida que pasaba de un negocio a otro, el número de sus paquetes aumentaba de una manera alarmante. Se probó un audaz bikini de un llamativo color verde, que destacaba las curvas de su delicada figura; y se lo compró, con la esperanza de que Sasuke se impresionara cuando se lo viera puesto por primera vez. Al traje de baño le siguieron algunos vestidos, sandalias y bolsos de exóticos colores. Ya se sentía mucho mejor cuando, una vez finalizadas las compras, regresó al hotel.

La desilusionó que Sasuke no estuviera allí para presenciar, su entrada triunfal, seguida por el abatido chofer del taxi con los brazos llenos de bolsos y paquetes. Al llegar a su suite, guardó las compras y se preparó para reunirse con el coronel en el salón comedor. La velada fue larga y frustrante, ya que su padrino resultó ser su único compañero. Sasuke no apareció en toda la noche, y las sutiles insinuaciones de Sakura para averiguar su paradero fueron infructuosas.

Muchos días transcurrieron de esa forma: Sasuke se reunía con ellos cada mañana y, mientras tomaban el desayuno, les contaba los planes del día.

Así Sasuke los llevó a un parque nacional en Palm Desert.

-Qué lástima que no hayan venido el mes pasado. Tenemos nuestro rodeo anual en febrero, toda la ciudad participa de la fiesta. Ese día todos nos disfrazamos de vaqueros, con los sombreros típicos, las botas y las camisas escocesas.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera abrir la boca, el coronel se interpuso.

-Nos hubiera encantado verlo. ¿Verdad, Taro? Nunca nos perdemos las películas de vaqueros en la televisión, si es que podemos evitarlo.

-¿Y a usted, Sakura? ¿Le gustan también los vaqueros? –inquirió Sasuke, eliminando deliberadamente el término "películas" de su pregunta.

Sakura sonrió, complacida por la repentina atención que le dispensaba, y sus ojos se llenaron de humor.

-No lo sé, ya que nunca he visto ninguno personalmente. Tanto en Marina del Rey como en Pasadena hay escasez de verdaderos vaqueros.

-Bueno, tendré que presentarle algunos cuando viajemos a Flagstaff, Arizona, este verano. El coronel y Taro ya han aceptado mi invitación para pasar unas semanas de vacaciones allí. Tango otro pequeño hotel en ese lugar. Algo más rústico, con menos atractivos, pero la diversión está adentro –comentó a modo de broma.

Sakura miró por encima del hombro la expresión orgullosa de su padrino. Sasuke había decidido organizarles la vida y, por lo visto, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para impedirlo.

-Espera a ver el folleto del lugar. Puede que Taro jamás regresemos a casa. ¿Verdad, Taro? ¿Verdad, Sasuke? –dijo su padrino, entusiasmado.

Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas, al tiempo que detenía el automóvil en el estacionamiento de Casa de Oro. A Sakura el corazón le dio un vuelco con sólo observar el masculino pecho que subía y bajaba al compás de la risa.

-Los baños diarios de aguas termales les han hecho muy bien, tanto a usted como a Taro. Sería una pena permitir que sus profundos bronceados se desvanecieran –agregó Sasuke con franqueza. Acompañó a los dos ancianos hasta sus habitaciones y, antes de partir, regaló a Sakura una divertida sonrisa, como si captara a la perfección el malhumor de la joven.

-Mañana iremos a Indio, Sakura. Esté lista a las nueve.

-Puede que sí –siseó ella en voz baja, de forma tal, que sólo Sasuke pudiera oírla-. O puede que no. –Sabía muy bien que no se perdería el paseo.

-A las nueve en punto, molestia, o subiré buscarte –le advirtió él con rudeza.

A las nueve en punto de la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba lista para disfrutar del paseo a la ciudad de Indio.

En las noches, Sasuke la llevaba a cenar a los restaurantes más refinados de la ciudad, aunque Casa del Oro los superaba a todos. Después de la cena. Acompañaba a los ancianos a su cuarto y luego se marchaba. Los celos comenzaban a devorar la mente de Sakura, que se lo imaginaba besando a otra mujer antes de llevarla a la cama. _"Debe de tener una docena de amantes en la ciudad"_, pensaba.

Durante la comida, Sasuke se aseguraba de que su pierna no rozaba la de la joven, ni pasaba la mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciarle el muslo o la rodilla. Sakura era tratada de manera impersonal, y su irritación se acrecentaba día a día, a una velocidad alarmante.

Una noche, al cumplirse las dos semanas, entró con violencia a su habitación, tras haberse levantado bruscamente de la mesa sin siquiera ofrecer una disculpa. Luego de cerrar la puerta con un golpe, refunfuñó en voz alta, y sus gruñidos retumbaron por las paredes de la espaciosa suite.

-¡Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha! Eres una bestia arrogante. Primero, me amenazas con ese ultimátum sensual y luego, ni siquiera haces el mínimo intento de someterme a… ¡nada!

Iba y venía por la habitación, sumamente irritada, cuando exclamó con una risa amarga:

-¿Someterme? ¡Sato Dios! Estoy tan desesperada por atraer tu atención, ¡que siento que yo misma te estoy proponiendo que hagamos el amor! –exclamó, sin dejar de caminar nerviosamente por el cuarto.

Se desvistió y arrojó descuidadamente la ropa al pie de la cama, para luego dirigirse al baño. Un largo rato de inmersión en sus sales más costosas no logró tranquilizarla. Se secó con rapidez y se llenó el cuerpo de talco, sin importarle la capa de polvo blanco que había dejado en el suelo.

Se puso su pijama de seda favorito y encendió el televisor. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el medio de la gigantesca cama, y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello con violencia, como si tratara de descargar toda su furia con cada movimiento.

-Si no tuviera tu sortija entre mis pechos, Sasuke Uchiha, ¡creería que ni siquiera notase que me estoy alojando en este hotel!

Dejó el cepillo por un instante y se dirigió hacia el teléfono para llamar a cafetería.

-Habla la señora Hatake. Dígame, ¿por casualidad tienen palomitas de maíz? Sí, dije palomitas de maíz. Me gustarían las que vienen azucaradas, si es posible. Bien, envíeme una caja, por favor.

Sakura se dispuso a esperar, feliz de saber que su repentino antojo de comer algo dulce sería satisfecho. Pocos minutos después, arribó el camarero, sonriendo curiosamente ante el inusual pedido nocturno. Una vez que el muchacho se hubo retirado, ella escogió una inmensa manzana deliciosa de su tentadora cesta de frutas.

Se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama a mirar televisión… entre uno y otro mordisco de su jugosa manzana y algún que otro puñado de sus exquisitas palomitas de maíz. Sin poder conciliar el sueño, se dedicó a mirar una película tras otra, para terminar con un pavoroso filme de terror del famoso Alfred Hitchcock.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Apenas la rozó, Sakura se despertó sobresaltada. Estuvo a punto de chillar, pero los masculinos labios ahogaron su grito con un apasionado beso (…)

-Ah, sí, doctor Watson, ahora visualizo la imagen con mayor claridad. Esta misma jovenzuela descuidada se va a la cama para entregarse a los placeres de una verdadera orgía.

-Ámame, Sasuke. Ámame aquí, en el desierto. Permíteme que vuelva a ser parte de tu ser (…) Las súplicas de Sakura enfriaron a Sasuke instantáneamente (…)

-No me mires así, cariño. Hoy no… no puedo satisfacer nuestros deseos (…) Sakura permaneció en silencio, aturdida por sus palabras (…)

-No sé que hiciste con mi traje de baño (…) –Olvida esa basura. De todos modos, es probable que tenga que arrebatártelo (…)

Sasuke dejó escapar un ronco gemido y se apoderó de los delicados labios de la muchacha con un devastador beso (…) Sakura sonrió y se inclinó para besarle el bronceado cuello húmedo. Sasuke le deslizó las manos por la columna para luego presionar las delicadas caderas de la joven contra su poderoso cuerpo. Entonces, ella se percató de que él no llevaba traje de baño (…)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A: **Hola, como siempre lamento mucho la demora y también como siempre mi pretexto son los exámenes, aún me quedan dos por dar =(

La semana que viene tengo ambos exámenes así que no podre actualizar hasta la otra semana… en cuanto a mi otra adaptación trataré de subirla en estos días ya que casi tengo el siguiente capi terminado.

En cuanto a este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que me digan lo que les pareció =) Como ya leyeron las cosas cada vez se complican más en ves de mejorarse, Sakura no le cuenta nada sobre su pasado a Sasuke y él se esta desesperando, además de que ahora no quiere hacer el amor con ella, y la pobre se está volviendo loca, jaja… pero como no les puedo adelantar nada, los dejo por ahora…

Hasta la próxima, SAYO!... xD

P.D: Lamento las faltas de ortografía… :D Y por último (pero no menos importante) me alegra de que les guste esta historia ya que la adapto por y para ustedes, así que gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir adelante.

_***Yuri: **_Lirio

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios y consideraron que esta historia se merecía estar entre sus favoritas y alertas =) "****GRACIAS"**

_*****__**Hatoko Nara***_

_***ellie***_

_***antu2309***_ (2)

_***McDip***_

_***ayadabest***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta tanto de parte de Sasuke como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE UN POCO VULGAR, TENSIÓN SEXUAL Y LIME.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo ocho:**_

Sasuke entró en el cuarto de Sakura a través de la puerta que comunicaba ambas suites. Eran las cinco de la mañana, y aún no había amanecido. El constante zumbido del televisor quebraba el profundo silencio de la habitación. Echó una mirada al desorden reinante y una sonrisa indulgente se dibujó en sus labios cuando observó a la joven antes de apagar el aparato.

Sakura se hallaba acurrucada en el medio de la inmensa cama, con su brilloso cabello rosa desparramado desordenadamente sobre la almohada. Él depositó sobre la mesa los paquetes que traía en las manos y se acercó. Se quedó observándola un largo rato, y luego se arrodilló junto a la cama.

-Despierta, dormilona –susurró.

Un balbuceo indescifrable fue la única respuesta de Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó para besarle dulcemente la mejilla, sin obtener ningún resultado. Se apoyó con todo su peso sobre las sábanas, pero eso tampoco surtió efecto. Sumamente impaciente, luego de dos semanas sin ni siquiera rozarla, se extendió sobre la colcha para besarla en la boca.

Apenas la rozó, Sakura se despertó sobresaltada. Estuvo a punto de chillar, pero los masculinos labios ahogaron su grito con su apasionado beso. Instantáneamente, supo de quién se trataba, y levantó los brazos para atraer hacía sí el rostro de su amado.

Ambos profirieron roncos murmullos de satisfacción a medida que el tierno beso se prolongaba.

Sasuke sonrió, complacido ante la cariñosa respuesta de Sakura. Cuando las lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos de la muchacha le rozaron la mejilla, él se apartó, recostándose en el borde de la cama para observar.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke? –inquirió ella, incorporándose. De pronto, sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Te duele la cabeza, cariño? –preguntó Sasuke con genuino interés. Sintió unos inmensos deseos de poseerla, al verla tan sensual, con el cabello desbaratado y su inocente rostro soñoliento.

-Terriblemente.

-¿Falta de descanso?

-Es probable.

-Debes de haber tenido una noche muy agitada. Tu habitación parece un chiquero. ¿Qué hiciste, mujer?

-¡Adivina! –se mofó ella con picardía.

-Veamos qué tan buen detective soy –dijo Sasuke, y se inclinó hacia adelante para recorrer la habitación haciendo una representación exagerada del personaje de Sherlock Holmes.

La espontánea risa de Sakura iluminó sus ojos jades con un bellísimo brillo, mientras observaba a su amado con expresión absorta.

-Mmm… veo una mujer, de unos veintiséis años, quien, en medio de un arrebato de cólera, abandona el salón comedor.

-Eres un tramposo –replicó ella-. Eso ya lo sabías. Dime algo que no hayas visto.

-Cállate, molestia. Esta misma joven revoltosa se quita la ropa desordenadamente –prosiguió Sasuke, al observar el vestido y la ropa interior arrojados al descuido sobre los pies de la cama-, toma un baño –agregó, tras echar un breve vistazo al cuarto de baño-, y utiliza sales perfumadas y talco en exceso. Se seca el cabello en el dormitorio –continuó, luego de ver la toalla y el cepillo tirados junto a la cama-, pro lo que no está demasiado claro es qué hace después.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y frunció el ceño con gesto pensativo, bajo la mirada de Sakura, que lo observaba embelesada.

-Ah, sí, doctor Watson, ahora visualizo la imagen con mayor claridad. Esta misma jovenzuela descuidada se va a la cama para entregarse a los placeres de una verdadera orgia.

Sakura apenas podía reprimir la risa mientras seguía con los ojos a Sasuke, que enumeraba cada una de las cosas que ella había hecho la noche anterior.

-Al parecer, parte del deleite fue una manzana. –Levantó el cabo marchito que encontró en el cenicero de la mesa de noche. –Como bebida, un buen vaso de jugo de peras. –Echó una mirada a la botella vacía. –Gustos bastante costosos, me temo. Y devoró también una caja entera de una sustancia ni identificada. –Miró el interior del recipiente con expresión curiosa. -¿Qué diablos es esta basura?

-Usted es el detective, Sherlock –bromeó Sakura-. Adivínelo por su cuenta. –Feliz de atrapar la completa atención de Sasuke, ella se deleitaba con el ridículo juego.

El sostuvo la caja a la altura del rostro y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

-¡Ya casi puedo percibirlo! –exclamó con tono burlón, espiando a través de los dedos entreabiertos-. Sí, ya lo tengo. Es claramente una caja de… palomitas de maíz azucaradas: "Un dulce y crocante deleite para cualquier hora del día." ¿Pasé algo por alto?

-Tú dímelo.

-Ah, sí. –Al ver el ejemplar de TV Guía, agregó: -La sospechosa estuvo mirando un programa de televisión, pero se quedó dormida en la mitad y se perdió todo el final.

-Eres un demente, Sasuke.

-Demente no. ¡Soy brillante! ¿Acaso no adiviné todo?

Casi todo.

-¿Qué me faltó?

-¡El título de la película que vi! –replicó ella con insolencia.

Sasuke dejó caer los brazos en un gesto de exasperación.

-Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson jamás revelaban todas sus pistas –afirmó con picardía.

Se inclinó por encima de la cama para arrastrar a Sakura y ponerla de pie frente a él. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el imponente pecho de Sasuke y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Al aspirar el masculino aroma y absorber la tibieza de su poderoso cuerpo, dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Bueno, mujer… cuéntame. ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –preguntó él, con las manos apoyadas sobre la espalda de la muchacha, presionando la delicada figura femenina contra su cuerpo.

-En realidad, lo último que recuerdo es que me estaba volviendo loca de terror mientras veía el filme Frenesí.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la joven.

-Mmm… me gusta este pijama de seda. Es casi tan suave como tu piel. –Una enorme mano se deslizó por debajo de la casaca para posarse sobre un pecho desnudo. –Dios mío, no, no es cierto. Ninguna tela de este mundo puede ser tan sedosa como tus senos de satén.

La sujetó de la nuca y la besó con pasión. Sin embargo, levantó súbitamente la cabeza y, con expresión ceñuda, la empujó hacia el baño, dándole una leve palmada en el trasero.

-Vístete, mujer. Vamos a ir a andar a caballo.

-¿No será peligroso? De todos modos, no tengo qué ponerme –explicó ella, mientras sacaba ropa interior del armario, sin notar que sus curvas desnudas se traslucían a través de la fina tela del pijama.

-Consulté con un médico. Como eres un jinete experimentado, no habrá problema si nos mantenemos a medio galope. Toma esos paquetes. –Señaló la mesa, al tiempo que encendía una lámpara para iluminar la oscura habitación. –Allí encontrarás todo lo necesario.

Sakura siguió con los ojos a Sasuke, que caminó hacia la puerta que comunicaba ambas suites y la cerró con firmeza. Previendo la posibilidad de que la joven no llevara consigo ropa de montar, él le había comprado un equipo sin siquiera preguntarle las medidas.

Ella se detuvo junto ala puerta del baño para darle una completa ojeada a su amado. Su atuendo informal destacaba aún más su masculinidad. Llevaba puestas unas botas de cuero, unos vaqueros ajustados, un cinturón ancho con hebilla plateada y una camisa vaquera de color borgoña oscuro. Cada detalle de ese hombre la fascinaba de una manera increíble.

-Deja de observarme y vístete. Te sacaré de aquí en quince minutos.

Sakura se metió en el baño con los paquetes bajo el brazo. Era tal su prisa por terminar de vestirse, que sus dedos parecían infinitamente torpes; aun así, logró regresar a la sala en sólo diez minutos.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos para estudiar la expresión satisfecha de la joven. Era la primera vez que la veía vestida con vaqueros, y le pareció hermosa. Un diminuto símbolo de perfecta feminidad.

-¿Cómo me veo? –bromeó ella, dando una vuelta para desfilar frente a él.

-Sakura, tú sabes muy bien que te ves magnífica. Esos pantalones ajustados se te adhieren al trasero como a mí me gusta. Lo mismo digo para la blusa. Recoge tu traje de baño y tu bolso, y vamos de una vez.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará con el coronel y Taro?

-Ellos ya saben que te llevaré conmigo. Tu padrino necesita un día de descanso y, además, te quiero sólo para mí.

Cuando Sakura terminó de preparar el bolso, él la tomó del hombro y la condujo hacia el corredor. Aún no había amanecido, las habitaciones estaban en completo silencio y sólo unas luces tenues iluminaban el pasillo. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo y caminaron hacia el parque.

Sakura inspiró el aire fresco de la mañana, mientras Sasuke la ayudaba a ubicarse en el automóvil. El estaba impaciente por llegar a los establos. En menos de una hora, saldría el sol y, para entonces, deseaba encontrarse en el desierto, lejos de la invasión del hombre.

Ella permaneció en silencio, embelesada, cuando llegaron a los establos, ubicados a poca distancia del hotel. Al bajar de automóvil, pudo oler el fresco aroma de caballos y de alfalfa. Corrió al lado de Sasuke y lo tomó del brazo.

-Hace muchísimo que no monto. ¡Y lo he echado de menos! Pasé la mitad de mi adolescencia encima de mi enorme caballo de caza. Solía cabalgar a pelo, o bien ala inglesa. Supongo que aquí se utiliza el estilo vaquero.

-En efecto –le respondió Sasuke, y la tomó de la cintura, al tiempo que el encargado del establo volvía trayendo los caballos. Ya estaban ensillados y parecían ansiosos por ejercitar las patas en las arenas del desierto.

Sakura observó en silencio, mientras Sasuke se aseguraba de que las cinchas estuvieran ajustadas. Uno de los animales era muy musculoso y de un brillante color castaño. Estaba ensillado con una montura de hombre muy gastada, y ella supo de inmediato que ése era el caballo de Sasuke.

El animal soltó un breve relincho y apoyó el hocico en el pecho del muchacho. El le acarició el sedoso cuello con cariño y le habló en voz suave. Entonces, el caballo respondió a su amo levantando las orejas y moviendo la cabeza con impaciencia. Sakura observó con sumo interés el breve intercambio, y la pequeña escena le inspiró una ternura infinita.

Sasuke tomó las riendas del caballo más pequeño y se volvió para ayudar a la joven a montar. Ella se encontraba junto a la yegua tordilla de crines y cola plateadas. Le estaba hablando en voz baja y le besaba el hocico, si percatarse de la sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Es hermosa, Sasuke. ¿Cómo se llama? –inquirió Sakura, mientras él la ayudaba subir a la montura. Ella acomodó los pies en los estribos, tomó las riendas con la mano izquierda y echó una mirada traviesa al hombre. –Vamos, lerdón –lo regañó-. ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

-Mocosa insolente –gruñó él, subiéndose al caballo de un salto, sin molestarse en usar los estribos.

Abandonaron por fin los establos. Los animales, bien descansados y alimentados, estaban ansiosos por correr. Sakura observó el brillante cuello de su yegua, que subía y bajaba la cabeza al compás de su paso. Tenía orejas pequeñas y bien formadas. La sedosa crin caía prolijamente sobre un costado, y los pelos blancos y negros se entremezclaban para formar una brillante masa plateada.

-Aún no me dijiste los nombres, Sasuke.

-El mío es So Chico. ¡En serio! –insistió. Al oír la risotada incrédula de Sakura-. La tuya se llama Molestia Gris.

-Son unos nombres espantosos. ¿Por qué elegiste esos?

-El mío era muy inquieto cuando joven: no paró un segundo en los primeros tres años de vida. Y la tuya fue una molestia desde que nació. Por suerte, un potro se encargó de calmarla y, desde entonces es muy dócil.

-No te creo.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario y se volvió para enfrentar a la muchacha.

-¿Crees qué surtirá efecto contigo?

-¡Ni lo sueñes! –replicó ella, indignada.

El sendero los alejó de la ciudad para sumergirlos en el árido desierto. El cielo ya estaba aclarando. Los caballos, familiarizados con la región, no tenían problemas para encontrar el camino por entre los matorrales.

-¿Quieres galopar?

Sin responder, Sakura dio un chasquido con la lengua, taconeó a la yegua y se inclinó hacia adelante, el ágil animal pegó un salto y comenzó a andar con un galope tranquilo. El caballo de Sasuke se acercó a su lado y ambos se lanzaron a correr a paso largo sobre la arena.

Se dirigieron hacia una elevada loma. Al llegar a la cima, los jóvenes detuvieron la marcha para permitir un descanso a los animales. Sasuke tomó de la cintura a la muchacha para ayudarla a descender. Ella le agradeció, mientras se acomodaba nerviosamente el cabello.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó él con cortesía.

-Tengo hambre.

-No me refería a eso.

Ella río, con u alegre brillo en los ojos y una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya lo sé. Pero tengo hambre y me siento bien. ¡Hasta se me fue el dolor de cabeza!

Sasuke la guió hasta un lugar apartado; se aseguró de que no hubiera víboras ni sabandijas y luego, se sentó, arrastrando a Sakura consigo.

Él le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, y permanecieron en silencio, sentados uno al lado el otro, mientras el cielo se tornaba de un fuerte tono rosado con el amanecer de un nuevo día. El sol ya comenzaba a aparecer detrás del horizonte como un brillante círculo de color carmesí.

Sin quebrar el silencio, Sasuke tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos y la besó con tanta ternura, que unas lágrimas asomaron en los ojos de jades de la muchacha. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, al ver que él ya no le guardaba rencor.

La pasión de Sasuke se intensificó gradualmente, opacando la tímida seducción de ese primer beso. Sakura dejó escapar unos leves gemidos sensuales y enarcó las caderas, mientras sus manos se acercaban a su amado para desprenderle los broches de la camisa. Sus delicados dedos femeninos recorrieron los músculos firmes del pecho. Muchas veces había soñado con volver a acariciar ese cuerpo, desde aquella primera noche en Las Vegas.

La boca de Sasuke se apartó de los labios de la muchacha, para descender por su sedoso cuello y detenerse junto a la oreja. Una y otra vez, le susurró incoherentes palabras de amor.

Sin oponer resistencia, ella permitió que le desprendiera la blusa, y la masculina boca se posó sobre sus redondeados senos para detenerse en la cavidad que acunaba la sortija de bodas.

-¡Santo Dios, Sakura, podría llegar a devorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo! Tu boca, tus pechos, ¡Todo! –Se inclinó sobre ella con los ojos ardiendo de deseo. –Anhelo tanto poseerte, te he deseado tanto en este último tiempo, que siento como si hubiera estado padeciendo toda mi vida.

Sakura se sintió indefensa bajo las apremiantes caricias de esas manos masculinas. La boca de Sasuke ascendió lentamente para apoderarse, una vez más, de la dulzura de sus delicados labios.

El beso fu eterno, fascinante. Los ojos jades de la muchacha se suavizaron para expresar todo el amor que ella sentía por ese hombre. Se aferró a los imponentes hombros masculinos, clavando inconscientemente las uñas, sin poder controlar el deseo de unirse.

-Ámame, Sasuke. Ámame aquí, en el desierto. Permíteme que vuelva a formar parte de tu ser. –Pronunció estas palabras sin pensar; sólo quería repetir el momento de éxtasis que había vivido unas horas después de conocer a ese hombre.

Las súplicas de Sakura enfriaron a Sasuke instantáneamente. Se incorporó de inmediato, forzándola a ella a levantarse, y la sujetó por un instante, hasta que las delgadas piernas de la joven dejaron de temblar.

-Ya es hora de regresar.

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas de la muchacha cuando levantó el rostro con expresión confundida.

-Cre… creí que me deseabas, Sasuke.

-¡Bien sabes que sí! –Con dedos tibios y temblorosos, le prendió los broches de la blusa. Luego, la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los caballos esperando pacientemente.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –inquirió ella, aturdida ante la repentina frialdad de ese hombre.

-Basta de preguntas, Sakura. Ya es hora de regresar a los establos. –Acomodó las riendas de la yegua y ayudó a la joven a subir.

Ya era pleno día y la temperatura estaba ascendiendo tan rápidamente como el sol. En sólo una hora, ya no sería tan placentero montar. El paso de los caballos parecía haberse alargado al regresar hacia las caballerizas. Estaban ansiosos por retornar, como lo habían estado por partir.

-Galopemos lo que resta de camino –sugirió Sasuke-. Eso nos dará suficiente tiempo para refrescarlos antes de meterlos en las caballerizas.

Sakura clavó los talones a ambos lados de la yegua y comenzó a galopar. Cuando decidió que se había adelantado demasiado, se detuvo y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Sasuke.

-Es hermosa, Sasuke. Responde a cada una de mis señales. Creo que prefiero el estilo vaquero. Mi viejo caballo jamás podría haber girado en un círculo tan cerrado como esta pequeña belleza acaba de hacerlo.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de la joven para dominar a la yegua.

-Es tuya, Sakura.

-¿De verdad serías capaz de regalarme a tu yegua gris? –exclamó ella con los ojos grandes por el deleite.

-Me parece sensato que mi pequeña molestia de ojos jades pase a ser la nueva propietaria de Molestia Gris. Ambas me han dado una mezcla de placer y de pena alternativamente.

-Gracias, Sasuke. Ahora debemos ir a la ciudad para comprar algunas zanahorias y…

-Por el amor de Dios, Sakura –la regañó él-. Aquí los alimentan con la mejor alfalfa que hay en plaza, además de avena, alimentos balanceados y vitaminas. ¡No creo que vayan a morir sin tus zanahorias!

-¿Manzanas, quizás? –bromeó Sakura, burlándose de la expresión consternada de Sasuke.

-Vamos, So Chico. Dentro de poco, querrá que te pongas herraduras de cuero italiano, monturas con diseños de alta costura y ronzales de Cartier.

No bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, salió al trote, dejando atrás la carcajada de Sasuke, que lo siguió a un paso más tranquilo. Cuando la joven llegó a los establos, él ya había desensillado a So Chico y acababa de cepillarlo.

Sasuke ayudó a la muchacha a bajar, y un mozo del establo se acercó para encargarse de la yegua. Sakura casi no podía moverse, debido a los agudos dolores que azotaban sus caderas y sus piernas. Hacía años que no cabalgaba, y podía sentir el movimiento de cada músculo mientras caminaba rígidamente hacia el automóvil. La risotada de Sasuke le retumbó en los oídos. El era consciente del malestar de la joven, pero sabía que ella jamás admitiría la causa.

El Lincoln Continental se alejó de los establos para regresar a la ciudad. En vez de doblar hacia el hotel, Sasuke siguió de largo, por el zigzagueante camino que conducía a su casa.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada? –inquirió él.

-No. Ya te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si estás decidido a llevarme a tu casa, nada que yo pueda decir o hacer podrá hacerte cambiar.

-¡Caramba! ¡Quién lo hubiera cierto! Parece que por fin estás empezando a aprender la lección.

-La verdad es que estoy demasiado hambrienta como para luchar, y demasiado feliz como para llegar a algún lugar fresco. El día de hoy promete ser un infierno.

-Me encargaré de todo en un periquete cuando lleguemos a casa. Mi ama de llaves se tomó el día libre, así que tendrás que esperar mientras preparo el desayuno.

-Acepto, siempre y cuando pueda descansar sobre algo más mullido que esto –bromeó Sakura, moviendo las caderas para buscar una posición más cómoda.

-Mi cama cumple con esos requisitos.

-Mmm… ¿no se te ocurre otra cosa?

-La cama de mi cuarto de huéspedes.

-Mejor, pero aún así sigue siendo muy peligroso.

-Me fascina el peligro –se mofó Sasuke, deteniendo la marcha para abrir el portón de entrada y luego tomar el sendero de acceso a la casa.

Sakura echó una mirad a su alrededor. Todo se veía muy diferente a la luz del día. La casa era mucho más grande de lo que ella recordaba. Magníficos parques con plantas desérticas y gigantescas palmeras bordeaban los senderos de ladrillo que se enroscaban alrededor de la mansión. En la parte trasera, había una galería para cuatro coches y dos edificios independientes, separados de la residencia principal por una elevada pared de adobe.

-¿Esas son las dependencias de servicio? –preguntó Sakura, señalando los dos edificios.

Sasuke aparcó el Lincoln Continental a la sombra de la galería.

-Sólo uno. Allí vive el ama de llaves y su esposo, que es el encargado del jardín. El edificio más grande es la casa de huéspedes.

-Todo aquí es totalmente opuesto a lo que ha sido mi vida. El hogar de mi padrino es una enorme casa de madera, mientras que Sai y yo vivíamos en un séptimo piso de un moderno condominio frente a la playa.

Al oír el nombre de Sai, Sasuke se puso tieso y abrió la puerta del automóvil con un movimiento brusco. Una ola de calor inundó el interior del coche. Con el aire acondicionado, era fácil olvidar que estaban en el desierto.

Sakura se apantalló la cara, ignorando el repentino malhumor de Sasuke.

-Guau, hace calor. Tendríamos que haber ido al hotel. Un baño fresco en este momento sería ideal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres primero? ¿El desayuno, o un baño?

-¿Tienen piscina? No la veo.

-Está del otro lado, oculta tras una pared de adobe. En ocasiones, soplan vientos fuertes que arrastran toda la arena y el polvo del desierto, y es conveniente tener alguna especie de pantalla. Además, deseo una completa intimidad cuando me baño.

-Por eso es que estás bronceado en todo el cuerpo –acotó Sakura.

-Tú también estrás bronceada… en todo el cuerpo –le advirtió con sequedad-. Más allá, hay una piscina más pequeña para mis empleados y para cualquiera que esté viviendo en la casa de huéspedes.

Sakura entró en la cocina delante de él, y echó una mirada a la moderna habitación. De pronto, sintió una necesidad imperiosa de cocinar para Sasuke: el milenario deseo de la mujer de proveer alimento a su hombre. _"Sí"_, pensó ella, _"Sasuke es el hombre de mi vida."_ Una vaga expresión de ensueño atravesó su rostro cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

-Vamos, Sakura. Quitémonos estas ropas y vayamos a refrescarnos. –la recorrió con la mirada y contuvo la respiración al ver la expresión de la joven. –No me mires así, cariño. Hoy no… no puedo satisfacer nuestros deseos.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, aturdida por sus palabras, mientras él la condujo a través del vestíbulo hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Llegaron a una inmensa habitación, la más grande que ella jamás había visto.

-¿Te gusta?

Sakura levantó los ojos, admirada, y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

-Es magnífica. Acabas de redecorarla, ¿no es cierto? –Era exactamente igual a la suite de Las Vegas.

Sí. Me la terminaron esta semana. –Sasuke se desprendió la camisa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakura, volviéndose para mirarlo, y sus ojos se clavaron en los imponentes hombros masculinos y en el bien formado pecho. Apartó la mirada cuando él se quitó el cinturón y lo arrojó descuidadamente sobre una mesa.

Sasuke se sentó para sacarse las botas y luego seguir con los calcetines.

"_Dios mío"_, pensó ella, _"se está desvistiendo tan tranquilamente como si yo no estuviera en la habitación. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que me afecta?"_

-¿Por qué? Porque quería que actuaras en mi propia casa con la misma dulzura con que lo hiciste en Las Vegas. Aún no he podido borrarme la imagen tuya caminando sobre la alfombra con los brazos extendidos. Quise sábanas negras de satén. Nunca imaginarás lo que deseé revivir cada instante.

La voz de Sasuke sonó ronca debido a la fuerza de la emoción. Sakura nunca había pensado que había llegado a conmoverlo de esa forma. Impulsada por esa declaración de amor, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Estaba descalzo y con el torso desnudo. Nunca lo había visto tan masculino y atractivo.

Permaneció inmóvil cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y hundió el rostro en el poderoso pecho, para dejar caer una lluvia de besos sensuales. Sakura se complació al percibir que la seductora caricia lo hacía estremecer.

-¿Y qué habría ocurrido si no me hubieras encontrado, Sasuke?

Él la tomó de la cintura para apartarla. Esos cautivantes labios se habían convertido en una tortura para sus enardecidos sentidos.

-Imposible. Me había propuesto traerte a mi casa, y nada podía detenerme –le explicó con voz áspera. –Estaba obsesionado con el sonido de tu voz, el sabor de tu dulce boca, el contacto de tus piernas de satén contra mis caderas. ¡Tu recuerdo me impulsó a buscarte!

-Pero… pero, ¿cómo lograste encontrarme?

-¡Huy! ¡Eso sí que fue difícil! Esa asquerosa peluca castaña que descuidadamente olvidaste en la suite fue tu ruina.

Sakura se inclinó para dejar caer una serie de besos en los brazos de acero que intentaron apartarla.

-¡No hagas eso, Sakura!

-Te gusta, ¿eh? –bromeó ella, parodiando las mismas palabras de Sasuke.

-"Gustar" es un término demasiado pobre para expresar lo que siento.

-Continúa –lo instó Sakura, frotándose la nalga dolorida.

-Los detalles no son importantes. Por fortuna, la peluca era bastante costosa y pude averiguar que había sido acreditada a la cuenta de una tal señora Hatake. Casi tengo un infarto al enterarme de que eras casada. Fui a ver al mayorista de Nueva York y, de allí en más, inicié un largo proceso de descarte. Si se hubiera tratado de una peluca barata, habría tenido muchos problemas. Pero como la compraste el día anterior del viaje y la vendedora te reconoció, no me resultó difícil localizarte.

Sakura se quedó observándolo fijamente, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos al enterarse de que él se había tomado tantas molestias.

-Prepárate para ir a nadar, Sakura. tengo calor y estoy sudando.

-Me gustas así como estás –confesó ella en voz baja.

-¡Maldición, Sakura! ¿Crees que no quiero hacer el amor tanto como tú? Me he estado atormentando cada noche al imaginar tu cuerpo junto al mío, sobre la sedosa colcha de piel. Pero ahora, ¡desvístete!

-¿Dónde? –preguntó ella, echando una mirada a su alrededor, para familiarizarse con la desconocida habitación.

-Aquí, en mi cuarto de vestir, que es también tuyo, o en nuestro baño contiguo. No importa dónde, pero muévete, cariño, o yo mismo te desnudaré.

Con un rápido movimiento, Sakura se metió en el cuarto contiguo y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Maldito sea –gruñó-. No hay nada que pueda avergonzarlo. Trata su desnudez con una naturalidad que es realmente pavorosa.

Con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a quitarse el equipo de vaquero. Una vez desnuda frente a la pared de espejos, se percató de que había dejado el traje de baño en el cuarto. Se pudo una bata de toalla que encontró colgada en un perchero de bronce, y regresó al dormitorio.

Oyó el sonido de una zambullida y, al mirar a través de la puerta ventana, vio a Sasuke nadando en la piscina. Los gigantescos cortinados habían estado ocultando la belleza del lugar. Era como un oasis, repleto de rocas, cascadas, plantas exóticas y pequeñas palmeras.

Sakura se acercó lentamente, embelesada por todo aquello que la rodeaba. Sasuke advirtió su presencia y nadó hasta el borde para llamarla.

-¡Acércate, mujer! Ven a ejercitar las piernas.

-No sé qué hiciste con mi traje de baño –dijo ella, explicando su demora.

-Olvida esa basura. De todos modos, es probable que tenga que arrebatártelo. –Divertido ante la expresión de la muchacha, Sasuke le explicó dónde encontrarlo y liego, volvió a concentrarse en su ejercicio.

Sakura corrió a ponerse el nuevo bikini de brillante color esmeralda. De pronto, le pareció mucho más audaz allí que en la exclusiva tienda de Palm Springs. Caminó con arrogancia hasta el borde de la alberca, esperando que Sasuke le hiciera algún comentario.

Él detuvo sus brazadas y le hizo un ademán para que se zambullera. Luego de una breve mirada, continuó nadando sin decir ni una sola palabra. Molesta por esa indiferente actitud, Sakura se sumergió en la frescura del agua.

Sasuke se detuvo y, con un brazo agarrado del borde, observó a la muchacha, que nadaba con movimientos ágiles y elegantes.

Al cabo de un rato, Sakura se le acercó y él la sujetó con fuerza para que recuperara el aliento. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban con entusiasmo y las ondas húmedas de su cabello rodeaban el bellísimo rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol.

-Esto es perfecto, Sasuke. Me siento como una princesa consentida.

-Te ves como una princesa feliz. Tus ojos parecen de terciopelo, y las profundidades jades me invitan a arrástrame hasta mi tienda para devorar tu delicioso cuerpo hasta que implores piedad.

-Por casualidad, ¿no habrás visto una película de Rodolfo Valentino? –se mofó ella, divertida ante la mirada lasciva de Sasuke y sus intentos de atemorizarla.

-Quizás una o dos.- El se río, y cambió su expresión libidinosa por una mirada de afecto.

-El mundo ha evolucionado mucho, Sasuke. Hoy en día, es probable que sea la mujer quien arrastre al hombre hacia su propia tienda para cautivarlo hasta que él le suplique clemencia. No sé si oíste hablar del movimiento de liberación femenina… -Su voz se desvaneció cuando Sasuke le tomó el rostro con sus poderosas manos y la miró con infinita ternura.

-¿Tú me implorarías clemencia? ¿O lo disfrutarías tanto como yo? ¿Estarías dispuesta a compartir mis placeres hasta extenuarte?

Los repentinos cambios de humor en Sasuke la confundían. Tenía momentos de profunda pasión para luego apartarla súbitamente o cambiar el tema de improviso.

-Contéstame, Sakura. ¿Fue mi imaginación lo que me hizo creer que, en Las Vegas, había encontrado una mujer con un deseo tan intenso como el mío? ¿Eres real, o sólo se trata de un sueño?

-Bue… bueno, yo…

Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido ronco y se apoderó de los delicados labios de la muchacha en un devastador beso. La inmediata respuesta de Sakura fue la evidencia de que su sensualidad latente exigía ser liberada.

-Tu reacción frente a mi beso respondió mi pregunta mejor que cualquier palabra –afirmó Sasuke, agitado por el arranque de pasión-. Sí, mi encantadora Sakura, tus deseos son tan intensos como los míos. –Sus ojos ónix parecían brasas ardientes cuando exclamó: -¡Te deseo ahora!

Sakura sonrió y se inclinó para besarle el bronceado cuello húmedo. Sasuke le deslizó las manos por la columna para luego presionar las delicadas caderas de la joven contra su poderoso cuerpo. Entonces, ella se percató de que él no llevaba traje de baño.

Sasuke se estremeció ante el contacto y le temblaron los dedos al acariciar el enrojecido rostro de Sakura. Se detuvo en los labios para dejar caer un breve beso. Al diablo con el médico. El la deseaba ahora, no en un futuro remoto. Pero no podía poseerla.

-¡Hora de comer! –exclamó, y respiró hondo, intentando controlarse.

Hizo un rápido giro y nadó hasta el otro extremo de la piscina. Luego trepó la escalerilla y caminó hacia su habitación.

Sakura se sujetó del borde, mientras lo observaba estupefacta.

-¡Usted está rematadamente loco, señor Sasuke Uchiha! –bramó ella, nadando hacia la escalerilla para salir. Siguió las pisadas húmedas de Sasuke hacia la casa. Hasta advertir que la conducían a una habitación, cuya puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Regresó al baño para tomar una ducha y, luego de escasos minutos, se encontró envuelta en un suave toallón. No quería volver a ponerse el equipo de montar, pero había dejado la bata de Sasuke junto a la alberca.

Él golpeó una sola vez antes de entrar. Sólo llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Miró a Sakura en silencio y le entregó un paquete.

-Aquí tienes tu bata. Me tomé la libertad de elegirte un vestido para esta noche, además de una ropa interior que me pareció muy sensual, unos zapatos y la bata de entre casa.

Sakura tomó el paquete y se quedó boquiabierta, observando a Sasuke.

-Apresúrate. Estoy famélico y tú puedes ayudarme con la comida.

Sakura se secó el cabello y extrajo del paquete la ropa que iba a usar. Sonrió al ver la elección de Sasuke: un costoso conjunto de ropa interior francesa, de un fino encaje negro.

Se sintió fresca, limpia y famélica. Su estómago ya comenzaba a quejarse por la falta de desayuno. Se llevó la mano al vientre y pensó en el pequeño niño que se estaba gestando en su interior. Ese bebé era la culminación viviente del amor que sentía por Sasuke.

Un instante más tarde, se dirigió a la cocina. Su maquillaje era impecable, las ondas de su cabello le brillaban sobre los hombros y la bata de seda de color ámbar caía como una caricia alrededor de sus piernas.

Miró en derredor, pero no vio señales de Sasuke.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

-Cuéntame lo de tu matrimonio, Sakura –la instó Sasuke (…) –no puedo, Sasuke. Ni siquiera contigo. Lo… siento. (…) -Me propuesto averiguarlo, Sakura, antes de nuestra boda (…) ¿Has pensado en la forma de explicarle al coronel? -No (…) –Nos casamos en siete días (…) con la aprobación del coronel o sin ella (…)

-Estás hermosa, querida. No sé si sacarte a lucir ante los ojos del mundo, u ocultarte para siempre en mi refugio (…) vamos a la discoteca, a ver si en la pista de baile, puedes bajar algo de esa suculenta cena que te acabas de devorar.

-No pienses en Sai mientras estás conmigo, Sakura. (…) En este momento, ni siquiera deseo oír el nombre de ese tipo (…)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A: ** Hola!... para empezar lamento la tardanza, GOMEN… =)

Lo segundo es que no escribí demasiados avances del próximo capi, porque necesito que ustedes me den dos nombres (uno de mujer y otro de hombre) para que aparezcan en el capitulo, estos personajes pueden ser de Naruto u otro nombre cualquiera, ustedes den nombres y luego yo elegiré alguno… :D

Bueno, por ahí algún que otro me dijo que quería ver celos por parte de Sasuke, pues en el próximo capitulo habrá algo de eso y también por parte de Saku, así que piensen bien en los personajes que les gustaría que fueran esos dos que van a aparecer para causarle uno que otro celillo a ambos protagonistas.

En cuanto a este capi, ha sido más tranquilo, pero como ya falta poco, supongo que se merecen esta tranquilidad ya que se están por venir momentos turbios… o_O¿?

Mucho de ustedes ya se están haciendo preguntas y sacando conclusiones, pero no les voy a decir nada ;) y en cuanto al comportamiento de Sasuke, si prestaron atención hay un dato que les hará darse cuenta del porque él se está conteniendo de tocar a Sakura.

Bueno los dejo hasta el capi que viene, y ONEGAI dejen nombres para los nuevos personajes.

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

P.D.: prometo actualizar la semana que viene, y lamento si hay faltas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, a los que leyeron y también a los que consideraron que esta historia se merecía estar entre sus favoritas y alertas =) "****GRACIAS"**

_***yiyu-saiyan***_

_***tamara***_

_*****__**Hatoko Nara***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***butterfly-savior3007***_

_***ellie***_

_***Mara Osaki***_

_***Diana***_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta tanto de parte de Sasuke como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE UN POCO VULGAR, TENSIÓN SEXUAL.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo nueve:**_

Sasuke entró en la habitación, cargando dos botellas de vino con los dedos de una mano. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de color arena y una camisa tostadas de mangas cortas. El cabello de caía desprolijamente sobre la frente, como si no se hubiera tomado el trabajo de peinarse.

-Ya era hora, Sakura. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Langosta, mariscos, bistec? Tú dime.

-Hamburguesas.

-¿Hamburguesas? Esto sí que es una sorpresa. –Apoyó las botellas sobre la mesa y extrajo dos vasos de un aparador. –Para mí, está bien. Entonces, abriré una botella de mi vino favorito.

-Excelente. –Sakura caminó hacia la gigantesca nevera, encantada de poder preparar la primera comida para Sasuke. Trabajaron en armonía: ella puso las hamburguesas en la parrilla, mientras él se encargó de poner la mesa.

El aroma a carne asada pronto inundó la habitación. Con gran habilidad, Sakura rebanó los tomates, las cebollas, el queso Cheddar y los pepinos. Untó los panecillos tostados con mayonesa y preparó los emparedados.

-Mmm… Este Cheddar es riquísimo –comentó, mientras probaba una pizca de queso derretido.

Colocó los dos platos sobre la mesa y se acomodó en una de las banquetas de cuero con patas de hierro forjado.

Sasuke observó el tentador emparedado que tenía delante de sí, y guiñando un ojo, dijo a modo de broma:

-Largamos, mujer. –Mordió un bocado de la jugosa hamburguesa y, masticando con deliberada lentitud, echó una mirada a Sakura. –Creo que agregaré éstos al menú de la cafetería. Los llamaré Sakura Burgers. Apuesto a que se agotarán. –Dio otro mordisco antes de preguntar. -¿Qué otra cosa sabes cocinar?

-Todo lo que sea demasiado refinado. ¿Te gusta el pastel de banana y nuez? –_"Si le llega a gustar, le haré uno por día"_, se dijo para sí.

-Me encanta.

-Puede que entonces te prepare uno en alguna ocasión –le prometió con un tono indiferente, y se dispuso a morder el primer bocado de su suculento emparedado.

Mientras bebía el exquisito vino tinto, saboreaba su deliciosa hamburguesa y conversaba con su agradable acompañante, Sakura se puso a pensar en su padrino. Aún no había decidido cómo le contaría lo de Sasuke. El anciano jamás lo comprendería. Además, estaban Sai y Sora. Se preguntó qué debía comentarle a Sasuke acerca de su pasado. ¿Todo o nada?

-Cuéntame lo de tu matrimonio, Sakura –la instó Sasuke, leyéndole el pensamiento con precisión.

Ella apoyó el emparedado sobre el plato y lo miró con incertidumbre.

-No puedo, Sasuke. Ni siquiera contigo. Lo… lo siento. –Bajó los ojos y se levantó para recoger la mesa.

Irritado por la constante negativa de Sakura con respecto al tema de su platónico matrimonio, Sasuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantar la voz.

-Me he propuesto averiguarlo, Sakura… preferentemente, antes de nuestra boda. Pero te advierto que tus evasivas no la demorarán ni un segundo. ¿Has pensado en la forma de explicarle lo nuestro al coronel?

Ella se puso rígida, mientras guardaba el último plato en el aparador, para luego pasar un trapo húmedo a la mesa.

-No. –Volvió la cabeza hacia Sasuke. -¿Me podrías dar más tiempo?

-No. Nos casamos en siete días. Dentro de una semana, a esta misma hora serás mi esposa… con la aprobación del coronel… o sin ella.

Sasuke se dirigió a la sala de estar y comenzó a caminar de uno a otro extr3emo de la habitación. Demonios. Sakura lo había manejado a su antojo. Se había convertido en un esclavo de esos ojos jades y esa mirada inocente. Pero no permitiría que esa mujer dilatara la situación.

Encorvó los hombros al reflexionar sobre el turbulento estado de su vida. Se encontraba con Sakura, y ni siquiera podía hacerle el amor. La idea de pasar un día en compañía de la muchacha había sido contraproducente. Esa mujer era como una droga que le invadía el torrente sanguíneo cada vez con más y más potencia.

La curiosidad acerca del anterior matrimonio de Sakura lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. El hecho de que ella se rehusara obstinadamente a confiar en él le dolía como una herida profunda.

-Sasuke.

La suave voz de la muchacha interrumpió sus amargos pensamientos. Se la veía tan hermosa… y en siete días más, sería completamente suya. Sólo una semana más de turbulencia.

A través de Taro y del coronel, él había logrado averiguar todo acerca de la vida de Sakura, desde su nacimiento hasta el día de su boda. Antes de que finalizara la semana, descubriría lo que le faltaba saber. ¡Aun cuando ella se rehusara a contárselo!

La muchacha percibió la inquietud en el rostro de Sasuke, y se detuvo en el vestíbulo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Sasuke, ¿podríamos concertar una tregua por el resto del día? Esta variación constante en el estado de ánimo está acabando conmigo también. –Sasuke pudo percibir la agonía en la voz de la muchacha y se le acercó.

-Perdóname –le susurró al oído-. Te estoy haciendo pagar el pato por todas mis frustraciones.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó, tratando de controlar todo su caudal de amor. Se apartó enseguida y, tomándola de la cintura, la condujo a través del corredor. La casa era tan grande, que les llevó toda la tarde visitar todos sus rincones.

Sasuke echó una mirada al reloj y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Si nuestra vida transcurre con la velocidad de hoy, en poco tiempo, seremos una pareja de ancianos canosos.

Ella le observó el cabello azabache, tratando de imaginárselo bañado de hebras plateadas.

-Vas a ser un diablo muy bien parecido cuando seas más viejo, Sasuke.

-¿Cuándo seas más viejo?

-Sí. Para entonces, ya te habrás serenado y no serás tan fogoso. Me resultará más fácil dominarte.

-Te equivocas, mi querida. El día que me muera, todavía me seguirá bullendo la sangre al verte. –Le hablaba con tono solemne, al tiempo que, con los ojos, le perforaba la bata, como si quisiera imaginar lo que se ocultaba debajo. –Ve a ponerte tu ropa elegante, mujer. Esta noche he decidido agasajarte de lo lindo.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Mi equipo de vaquero, o esta bata?

-Ninguno de los dos. Ponte el vestido que escogí especialmente para ti mientras te arreglabas en la mañana. Uno de una finísima tela de color rojo oscura con un escote fácil de bajar, para que yo pueda besarte los hombros sin dificultad.

-Eres un fisgón, Sasuke. Se trata de un vestido nuevo que me compré en la ciudad. Lo vi y me gustó; la verdad es que no soy muy ahorrativa. Palm Springs tiene unas tiendas magníficas. Hay incluso una sucursal de I. Magnin's.

-No más pelucas, por favor. Me encanta esa melena exótica que tienes, y no quiero que la ocultes bajo ningún sombrero, pañuelo, ¡o alguna asquerosa peluca!

Sakura pasó tosa la siguiente hora preparándose para la salida de la noche. Tomó un reconfortante baño tibio; se aplicó el maquillaje con cuidado; se pintó los labios y las uñas con el mismo tono del vestido, y se cepilló el cabello hasta que las claras ondas de seda le brillaban sobre los hombros. Sus únicas joyas eran la cadena de oro con la sortija que le había obsequiado Sasuke y un delicado reloj de pulsera de oro con diamantes engarzados.

Se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que no había descuidado ningún detalle y, cuando estuvo satisfecha, se dirigió hacia la sala. Sasuke se encontraba de pie, frente a la ventana, y se volvió al oír su llamado. Tenía puestos unos pantalones tostados, una chaqueta de sport color crema y una elegante camisa de seda blanca.

Él se acercó a Sakura, estudiándola cuidadosamente desde el cabello hasta las sandalias, con un ardiente brillo salvaje en los ojos.

-Estás hermosa, querida. No sé si sacarte a lucir ante los ojos del mundo, u ocultarte para siempre en mi refugio.

-Mejor sácame a relucir. Estoy famélica; además, me prometiste que me llevarías a bailar. Hace años que no voy a bailar.

-Me alegro. No me gusta la idea de que otro hombre alguna vez te haya tenido en sus brazos.

Unos minutos más tardes, el lujoso Lincoln Continental se detuvo frente al restaurante español. Al entrar, Sasuke fue recibido efusivamente y conducido a una selecta mesa.

De entrada, él ordenó alcachofas rellenas con sardinas. Luego, saborearon un humeante plato de paella de la Costa Brava y, de postre, se deleitaron con unas exquisitas rosquillas fritas, bañadas con mantequilla y azúcar.

Al observar a Sakura devorar el último bocado dulce, Sasuke río afectuosamente.

-A pesar de lo diminuta que eres, tienes un apetito extraordinario.

-Eso, señor Uchiha, fue una grosería. Ningún caballero digno sería capaz de hacer un comentario sobre las debilidades de una dama con respecto a la comida.

-De acuerdo, pero jamás dije que era un caballero. Ahora vamos a la discoteca, a ver si en la pista de baile, puedes bajar algo de esa suculenta cena que te acabas de devorar. –Se echó a reír al ver la expresión indignada de Sakura, y la condujo hacia la salida, tomándola de la cintura en una actitud sumamente posesiva.

O

o

O

o

O

En escasos minutos, llegaron al exclusivo club nocturno, donde, una vez más, fueron conducidos hasta una mesa preferencial. El lugar era oscuro, repleto de humo y gente elegante. Sakura recordó el casino de Las Vegas y los increíbles cambios que se habían producido en su vida desde aquel momento.

La personalidad de Sasuke era tan enérgica, que borraba poco a poco el recuerdo de Sai, tornándolo cada día más vago e impreciso.

-No pienses en Sai mientras estás conmigo, Sakura.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Adquieres una expresión aturdida en los ojos, que aún no he aprendido a dominar. Esta noche es nuestra; y en lo que a mí respecta ahora, ese hombre nunca existió. Ni en mi vida, ni en la tuya.

-Pero yo…

-Disfruta el espectáculo. En este momento, ni siquiera deseo oír el nombre de ese tipo. –Se inclinó hacia ella para darle un breve beso en los labios.

-Sasuke Uchiha, grandísimo sinvergüenza. –Ambas cabezas se volvieron ante la interrupción. –Hace más de dos meses saludó a Sasuke con afecto y recorrió a Sakura con la mirada, apreciando su exquisita belleza.

Sasuke se puso de pie para estrecharle la mano y, luego de presentar a Sakura a su amigo Sasori Akasuna no, invitó al joven con un trago. Sasori era casi tan corpulento como Sasuke; tenía el cabello rojizo y ojos de un color de un tono marrón extraño, que por poco y no eran del mismo color que su cabello. Era obvio que el señor Uchiha frecuentaba un círculo de amigos muy pudientes.

-¿Estás solo, Sasori? –preguntó Sasuke con interés-. De ser así, será la primera vez –prosiguió con tono mordaz-. A propósito, debo advertirte que Sakura es mía.

-Mmm… eso suena permanente. Para ser un hombre que siempre actúo como un destapador de cañerías (trabajaba con rapidez y no deja ni un anillo). Debes de haber encontrado una dama especial. –Sasori examinó a la muchacha con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-No le hagas caso, Sakura. Se cree inconquistable porque nunca lo han atrapado. Pero ya llegará el momento, créeme. –Sasori soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que Sasuke le preguntó quien era su acompañante.

-Aquí viene. Es la señora Karin Fugitaka. –Todos levantaron los ojos pata ver a una escultural pelirroja que se acerca a la mesa. Tenía un peinado muy elaborado, lleno de fijador, pero era encantadora, con una figura exuberante y unas piernas largas y esbeltas.

-Sexy, ¿no crees? –preguntó Sasori con descaro.

-En extremo –respondió Sasuke, mirando con hastío las despampanantes curvas de la joven

Cuando Sasori hizo las presentaciones, Karin sonrió, ignoró a Sakura y se acurrucó junto a Sasuke, que se había incorporado cortésmente. Al estrechar la mano de Sasuke la pelirroja le acarició la piel bronceada con la uña, aleteando, al mismo tiempo, con sus larguísimas pestañas.

Sasori sonrió, sin preocuparse que Karin coqueteara con su amigo.

Sakura se puso fuera de sí. Odió a esa mujer desde el primer instante. Con seguridad, esas pestañas eran postizas, pensó, mientras la pelirroja continuaba exhibiendo sus encantos a Sasuke.

Divertido ante la evidente irritación de Sakura, Sasuke correspondió a cada una de las sonrisas de Karin, agregando algunos comentarios de su cosecha.

Sasori se quedó observando el breve intercambio, para luego interrumpir a su compañera.

-Siéntate, Karin. Estás obstruyendo la visión de Sakura, que desea ver el espectáculo.

La pelirroja acomodó sus redondeadas caderas junto a Sasuke, regalándole una brillante sonrisa.

-Sakura es como tú, Karin. Es viuda. Ustedes dos tienen mucho en común –les hizo notar Sasuke con tono burlón.

Sakura apuntó un fuerte pisotón al pie de su prometido. Qué coraje, decirle a esa exuberante mujerzuela que ambas tenían algo en común.

Karin volvió los ojos hacia Sakura.

-¿Tu marido era rico y anciano? –le preguntó con tono lánguido.

-En realidad, no, Karin. Según tengo entendido, él era tico pero joven –respondió Sasuke, pasando una mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciar la rodilla de Sakura.

-Ah… eso son los mejores. –La pelirroja dejó escapar una risita idiota, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia Sasuke, exhibiendo la mayor parte de su busto por encima del escote.

"_Probablemente sea falso también"_, pensó Sakura, sorprendida por su repentino malhumor y su inusual odio hacia una perfecta desconocida.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Sasori? –preguntó ella, tratando de interrumpir la conversación que se había entablado entre Sasuke y Karin.

-Soy agente de bienes raíces, Sakura.

-Y muy bueno, por cierto. Ahora, si me disculpan, le prometí a Sakura que la traería a bailar, y es mi costumbre complacer a las damas. –Sasuke tomó a su prometida del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Luego, la abrazó y se inclinó para morderle la oreja. -¿Está celosa mi tentadora molestia malhumorada? –murmuró con tono risueño. Mientras danzaban, no dejó de susurrarle palabras de amor al oído, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

El humor de Sakura empeoró. Muy ofuscada, se apartó de él con un movimiento brusco.

-Maldición, Sasuke. ¡Eres un asqueroso ninfo! ¡Se te cae la baba por esa… cosa! –exclamó, irritada.

-¿Ninfo? –se río él, disfrutando con la expresión furibunda de Sakura.

-Bueno, no sé, ¿cómo se le llama al ninfomaníaco masculino?

-Caliente. –Sasuke se rió aún más fuerte al advertir el instantáneo rubor en el rostro de la muchacha, y continuó bailando al compás de la música, sin fallar un solo paso.

-Esa es una palabra horrible –dijo ella, deleitándose con la danza, a pesar de la exasperante actitud de su novio.

-Es una palabra tan buena como cualquiera. Se me calienta la sangre cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.

-Cállate, Sasuke. Eres detestable –lo regañó Sakura, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien había oído la conversación.

Él la estrechó con fuerza y se inclinó para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No actúes como una doncella pudorosa y anticuada, Sakura. Las mujeres también pueden divertirse con una broma algo picante, sin que por eso pierdan sus cualidades femeninas.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

O

o

O

o

O

Bailaron el resto de la pieza en silencio, y continuaron callados cuando regresaron a la mesa. Sakura se sentó, ignorando deliberadamente la sugestiva mirada de Karin al clavar los ojos en Sasuke. _"¡Qué bestia devoradora de hombres!"_, pensó ella, indignada.

-Ese fue un buen ejercicio –comentó Sasuke, regalando a Karin una sonrisa antes de ordenar otra ronda de copas para todos.

-El único ejercicio que practica Karin es "correr la coneja" –bromeó Sasori con expresión divertida, sabiendo que su compañera no captaría la chanza.

Sakura sonrió cuando el amigo de Sasuke la invitó a bailar y, con gesto arrogante pasó delante de su prometido para dirigirse a la pista. La sorprendió el cabio que se produjo en Sasori cuando estuvieron solos. Parecía haber dejado de lado toda su picardía; su voz se tornó más profunda y su conversación, más seria. Se lo veía muy interesado en la relación de Sakura con su amigo.

-¿No te molesta que Karin coquetee con Sasuke? –preguntó ella, cuando comenzaban a bailar la segunda pieza.

-De ninguna manera, Sakura. Karin no es la clase de mujer con la que un hombre puede entablar una relación importante. Es bastante agradable, linda para mirar, y siempre lista para ir a la cama.

-Dios santo. Supongo que yo misma me lo busqué por preguntar, ¿no?

-Así es. Tú y ella pertenecen a dos mundos diferentes, Sakura. Tú estás hecha para las sortijas de bodas, los bebés y la monogamia. –Sasori era un excelente bailarín y estaba resuelto a permanecer en la pista hasta lograr que Sakura le detallara su primer encuentro con Sasuke. Un primer encuentro que ella no tenía intenciones de relatar. –Será mejor que regresemos a la mesa. Mi amigo me está clavando dagas con los ojos por arrebatarle a su chica. Las chispas que vuelan entre ustedes dos denotan una relación muy ardiente. Tan buena en la cama como fuera de ella.

-Sasori eres tan directo como Sasuke. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como ustedes.

El soltó una carcajada, descubriendo sus blancos dientes, que contrarrestaban con sus ojos y su cabello rojo.

-Eso viene de haber estado juntos en la marina. Formábamos un equipo extraordinario.

O

o

O

o

O

Durante dos horas, intercambiaron una charla social, mientras Sakura trataba de evitar a Sasuke y bebía más de lo debido.

A medida que ella se tornaba más arisca, Karin parecía animarse. La pelirroja estaba en la gloria, sentada en la mesa con dos jóvenes ricos y bien parecidos, y no hacía más que ignorar a Sakura por completo.

Después de observar a Sasuke riendo con Karin, mientras bailaban al compás de un ritmo lento, con la mano de él apoyada sobre la espalda desnuda de la dama, Sakura decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

-Discúlpame, Sasori, pero creo que llamaré un taxi y regresaré a mi hotel. Me ha venido un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

-No tienes necesidad de llamar un taxi. Sasuke terminará en un momento, o, de lo contrario, yo mismo te llevaré al hotel.

-La odio, Sasori. Detesto a tu linda amiguita –afirmó Sakura, llena de celos-. Mira como se tira encima de Sasuke.

-Ay, cariño, eres sensacional. Jamás conocí a una mujer lo suficientemente honesta como para reconocer lo que siente por una congénere. No te preocupes por Sasuke. Ambos sabemos cómo separar oro de los desperdicios. Sólo que él fue el primero en encontrar el oro.

Sakura miró a Sasori a los ojos, con una sonrisa que iluminaba la belleza de su rostro.

-Señor Akasuna no, si no amara tanto a ese horrible monstruo llamado Uchiha, lucharía contra esa horrible Karin para quedarme con usted.

-Así se habla, Sakura. Observa cómo el bueno de Sasuke viene corriendo.

Sasori se puso de pie, tomando a Sakura del hombro para ayudarla a levantarse de la mesa. Con un gesto posesivo, le apoyó la mano en la cintura antes de dirigirse a su compañera y amigo.

-Si nos disculpan, voy a llevar a Sakura a su hotel. Tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke miró a uno y otro con expresión sombría, sin poder decidir si se trataba de una broma o no.

-Vete al infierno, Sasori. Y quita tus manos de Sakura a menos que estés bailando.

Hizo un breve ademán de despedida a Karin, tomó a su prometida de la cintura, echó una mirada furibunda a Sasori y abandonó el club nocturno con paso largo y decidido.

-Detente, grandísimo valentón, tengo una puntada en un costado –lo increpó Sakura con tono enojado, aun cuando se sentía satisfecha por haberse alejado de Karin. Sabía que Sasori se había convertido en su amigo para toda la vida. Era un hombre honesto, directo, y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Sasuke.

-Te lo mereces por intentar marcharte con mi amigo, dejándome solo con una pelirroja buscona. –Ayudó gentilmente a Sakura a subir al automóvil, para luego ocupar su lugar frente al volante.

Ella se sentía complacida por la actitud posesiva de Sasuke; ese arranque de ira de su prometido la ayudó a mitigar su malhumor anterior.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?

-A dar un paseo. Necesito tranquilizarme antes de dejarte en el hotel. Un largo paseo es la mejor terapia para combatir la frustración.

Sakura estaba a sus anchas en el profundo silencio del automóvil. Había bebido demasiado, por primera vez en su vida, y no le agradaba esa sensación de mareo. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se acurrucó en la butaca, relajada, hasta que volvió a pensar en la escena de la discoteca.

-¿Tuviste muchas? –preguntó de improvisó con voz furibunda.

-¿Si tuve que cosa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-¿Tú… tuviste muchas mujeres?

-Por Dios, Sakura, no me vengas ahora con eso. Te contestaré con una sola palabra, Sí. Naturalmente, sí.

Los celos se apoderaron de la mente de Sakura cuando imaginó a Sasuke con otras mujeres, haciéndoles el amor como lo había hecho con ella.

-Esas son tres palabras.

-Mi adorable futura esposa, todas esas mujeres no fueron sino parte de un programa de capacitación para el proyecto verdadero. No tienes nada que temer. Prometo que mi fidelidad será incuestionable.

-¿Incluso con pelirrojas despampanantes? –susurró Sakura, apaciguada por la vehemente proclama de su prometido.

-Sobre todo con pelirrojas. Ahora cierra la boca y déjame conducir en paz.

Sakura se puso cómoda para disfrutar del largo paseo de ida y vuelta a la ciudad de Indio. Se acurrucó junto a Sasuke y, con los ojos cerrados, apoyó la cabeza sobre el imponente hombro masculino.

O

o

O

o

O

El automóvil se detuvo en el estacionamiento privado del hotel. Eran las dos de la mañana y los huéspedes ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

Sakura abrió los ojos al percatarse de que se habían detenido. Se incorporó para mirar a Sasuke en la tenue luz de los faroles. Él la estaba observando con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-Ahora cuéntame todo acerca de Sai, Sakura –le ordenó con tono airado-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te hizo el amor? ¿Acaso era impotente?

Sakura cerró los ojos, pensando en Sai.

-No, Sasuke –respondió con voz apenas audible-. En realidad, tenía una vida sexual muy activa.

-¿En serio? –Sasuke estaba azorado, y la instó a proseguir.

-No diré ni una sola palabra más, Sasuke. Si la velada va a terminar con un interrogatorio, prefiero retirarme ya a mi habitación.

-No habrá interrogatorio, entonces. ¡La terminaremos así! –Sin previo aviso, se apoderó de los labios de la joven en un apasionado beso. El contacto evocó onda sensitivas tan potentes, que el cuerpo entero de Sakura se estremeció.

El le bajó el escote del vestido lo suficiente como para descubrir un redondeando seno. Lo acarició con ternura; primero con la mano y luego con la tibieza de sus masculina boca.

Sakura dejó escapar un gemido de placer y enredó los dedos en el oscuro cabello de Sasuke, que continuó provocando el vulnerable capullo de su pecho, para luego retornar a sus delicados labios.

Todo rastro de rebelión en Sakura se desvaneció al recibir la boca de su amado. Sasuke continuó su exploración hasta que ella le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor.

El apartó el cuerpo tembloroso de la muchacha para observarla fijamente. Su sedosa piel brillaba como una perla bajo la luz de los faroles.

Levantó los brazos lentamente para rodearle el bello rostro con sus poderosas manos.

-Te quedan seis días, Sakura. Sólo seis días para explicarle lo nuestro al coronel.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_**ESCENAS DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO":**_

Sakura apenas si podía contener los sollozos esa mañana, mientras buscaba el número telefónico del ginecólogo (…) lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Se acercó al escritorio de la médica, con el rostro pálido por el impacto. (…) –Obviamente, se debe sentir algo aturdida por la noticia de que no está embarazada. (…) –Me siento bastante ridícula, doctora. No tenía dudas de que estaba embarazada. (…) –El señor Uchiha me preguntó directamente si unas relaciones sexuales muy activas podían poner en peligro la vida de su bebé. (…) Le dije que no la tocara hasta que la hubiera examinado, ya que el me confesó que le sería imposible hacer el amor de forma moderada. Me dijo que ambos eran muy fogosos en la cama (…)

-Ay, padrino… te amo. Yo también me he sentido desgarrada por la culpa. Mi amor por Sasuke y el que sentí por Sai sin tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A: ** Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, no tengo escusas, GOMEN T_T

Y ahora en cuanto al capi, les quería a gradecer por haberme ayudado con los nombres de los dos personajes que aparecieron, ARIGATO *_*

Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, no quise adelantar casi nada para darle más intriga, de por si ya escribí cosas bastantes importantes. =)

Bueno, cuídense y nos leemos, SAYO!... xD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, a los que leyeron y también a los que consideraron que esta historia se merecía estar entre sus favoritas y alertas =) "****GRACIAS"**

_***yiyu-saiyan***_

_***Eiko23***_

_***Galle***_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE UN POCO VULGAR.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo diez:**_

Sakura apenas si podía contener los desgarrados sollozos esa mañana, mientras buscaba el número de telefónico del ginecólogo que había consultado Sasuke. Ella se había rehusado a acudir a la cita, pero ahora la necesitaba con desesperación.

Al encontrar el papel, se apresuró a marcar el número con dedos temblorosos y esperó con impaciencia la respuesta de la recepcionista.

-¿Con el doctor Sabaku no, por favor? –le pidió con voz nerviosa.

-La doctora ahora está con un paciente. ¿Me podría decir quién la llama, por favor? –respondió la secretaria con calma.

"_¿Doctora?"_, pensó Sakura. _"Sasuke se puso en contacto con una ginecóloga para hablarle de mi problema"._

-La señora Hatake. Tenía una cita hace dos semanas, pero… eh… no pude cumplirla. Ahora la necesito.

La joven secretaria confirmó una cancelación imprevista y le informó que, si podía llegar al consultorio en treinta minutos, la doctora estaría encantada de atenderla.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sakura se encontraba en el vestíbulo esperando su taxi. No había pasado por la habitación de su padrino, ya que se negaba a verlo hasta después de su examen médico. De hecho, no quería ver a nadie, en especial a Sasuke, hasta que se confirmaran sus sospechas.

O

o

O

o

O

Una hora después, ya había terminado su revisación y se acercó al escritorio de la médica, con el rostro pálido por el impacto.

-Tome asiento, señora Hatake. Me gustaría hablar un minuto con usted. Obviamente, se debe sentir algo aturdida por la noticia de que no está embarazada.

Sakura observó el bello rostro de la doctora. Era una mujer de más de treinta y pocos años, de cabellos rubios, con encantadores modales, una voz suave y mirada penetrante.

-Me siento bastante ridícula, doctora. No tenía dudas de que estaba embarazada. Mis períodos son siempre muy regulares, y como éste se me atrasó más de cinco semanas… bueno… -La voz de Sakura se desvaneció.

-El cuerpo humano funciona de maneras muy extrañas, Sakura. Usted ha estado bajo una terrible presión en estos últimos meses. El doble funeral, el abandono brusco de su hogar, la preocupación por su padrino, todo eso podría provocar un retraso temporal. Usted es una joven muy saludable, pero la posibilidad de quedar embarazada en sólo un encuentro con el señor Uchiha era bastante remota.

-¿El le contó sobre eso? –preguntó Sakura, azorada ante la idea de que Sasuke pudiera haber sido tan fresco con una mujer.

-Mi querida, el señor Uchiha me contó toda la historia. Me detalló cómo había logrado seducirla a pesar de todas sus objeciones –le aclaró la doctora Sabaku no con una voz profesional, para luego agregar con un tono más íntimo: -El la ama muchísimo.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, y la voz le tembló levemente cuando habló.

-Estas últimas dos semanas han sido bastante platónicas para un hombre enamorado.

-¿No le contó nada acerca de nuestra charla?

-No.

-Señora Hatake, su prometido entró violentamente en mi consultorio hace dos semanas para concertar la fecha de su examen prenatal. A propósito, podría haberles ahorrado tensiones a ambos si hubiera podido examinarla antes. Pero, continúo; el señor Uchiha me preguntó directamente su unas relaciones sexuales muy activas podían poner en peligro la vida de su bebé.

Sakura se ruborizó instantáneamente.

-No se avergüence, mi querida. Tiene suerte de haber encontrado un hombre que está ansioso por brindarle felicidad física. Muchas de mis pacientes solucionarían sus problemas si pudieran satisfacer sus propias necesidades sexuales. No muchos hombres serían capaces de sacrificar sus propias necesidades para asegurar el bienestar de su mujer.

-¿Y usted qué le aconsejó? –tartamudeó Sakura con incertidumbre.

-Le dije que no la tocara hasta que yo la hubiera examinado.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso la mayoría de la gente no continúa con sus relaciones íntimas? –peguntó la joven con expresión confundida.

-Por supuesto. Pero el señor Uchiha no pertenece a la mayoría. El mismo me confesó que le sería imposible hacerle el amor en forma moderna. Me dijo que ambos eran fogosos en la cama, y que no estaba muy seguro de poder permitirle a usted que abandonara la habitación en esas tres semanas anteriores al casamiento.

-Ese hombre es increíble –dijo Sakura con los ojos bajos y las mejillas enrojecidas.

-No se avergüence, Sakura. Usted es digna de envidia. El señor Uchiha es un hombre generoso y, ante todo, honesto. Me dijo que le sería más fácil mantenerse alejado, que reprimir sus necesidades. –La doctora esbozó una sonrisa amigable, y sus ojos revelaron un sutil sentido del humor. –Usted es una joven muy afortunada.

Sakura se echó a reír con dulzura.

-Lo se, doctora Sabaku no. Entonces eso explica sus fluctuantes estados de ánimo en estos últimos días. –_"Especialmente ayer"_, pensó Sakura al recordar la categórica negativa de Sasuke frente a su proposición.

-Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que atender a otra paciente –dijo la doctora Sabaku no, poniéndose de pie para acompañar a Sakura hasta la puerta-. Ha sido un placer conocerla, Sakura. Imagino que, después de su casamiento, me visitará más a menudo.

Sakura le agradeció, pasó por la recepción para abonar la visita y luego comenzó a caminar el corto trayecto hacia la ciudad. Era un día muy caluroso y la idea de tomar algo fresco le resultó tentadora.

Eligió un pequeño y acogedor restaurante y se sentó a una mesa para dos. Bebió un refrescante vaso de té helado, mientras esperaba la ensalada y decidía qué iba a hacer.

Su vida había vuelto a complicarse. Sin lugar a dudas, entristecería a su padrino cuando le contara la noticia. Por otra parte, el hecho de no estar embarazada cambiaría todo entre ella y Sasuke. Ni siquiera tendrían la obligación de casarse; aunque la fecha de la boda no había sido fijada en vista del pronto nacimiento del niño, sino a causa de la necesidad que él sentía de revelar el secreto de la relación a Taro y al coronel.

Sakura comenzó a comer la ensalada con desgano. El lugar era agradable y la comida muy buena, pero no pudo finalizar su plato. Llamó a la camarera, pagó la cuenta y salió, en busca de un taxi.

De regreso en su cuarto, tomó una ducha fría y se puso unos pantalones cómodos y una blusa de mangas cortas. Ya más fresca y relajada, decidió deleitarse con un buen libro hasta que se hiciera la hora de cenar. Necesitaba estar sola y, tras haber dejado un mensaje anunciando que se iría de compras, nadie cuestionaría su ausencia durante todo el día.

Unas horas más tarde, le telefoneó el coronel para preguntarle si no le importaba cenar sin compañía esa noche. El y Taro habían sido invitados a participar de un torneo de tejo que finalizaría con una barbacoa al aire libre.

Sakura estaba encantada. Desde su llegada a Palm Springs, su padrino parecía otra persona. Los baños diarios de aguas termales les habían sentado muy bien, tanto a él como a Taro. Se los veía muy saludables, y ella incluso los había sorprendido conversando con algunas de las viudas más insistentes. Esa era una actitud poco común en el coronel, ya que, al ser tan introvertido, no le agradaba tratar con extraños.

En un descuido, Sakura había olvidado preguntar por Sasuke al anciano, y decidió telefonearle.

-Padrino –inquirió sin más preámbulo-, ¿pudiste comunicarte con Sasuke hoy?

-Sí, Sakura. Me telefoneó esta mañana, justo antes de partir –respondió el coronel con voz áspera, dando muestras de su impaciencia por salir hacia el torneo.

-¿Partir hacia dónde? –indagó ella con cierta inquietud.

-No lo sé, pequeña, y no quise preguntarle. Dijo algo acerca de un asunto importante que lo mantendrá alejado durante varios días.

-¿Te… te dijo cuándo regresaría? –preguntó Sakura con voz vacilante, mientras trataba de imaginar las razones de ese repentino viaje.

-Me aseguró que estaría de vuelta en la mañana del sexto día. De todos modos, ¿qué puede importarte? No has hablado dos palabras seguidas con el hombre en estas últimas dos semanas. La última vez que estuvimos juntos, te levantaste de la mesa en medio de un berrinche bien típico de mujeres.

-Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza –mintió ella. Su dolor de cabeza había sido provocado por la indiferencia de Sasuke.

-Antes no solías sufrir tantas jaquecas. De todas maneras, no entiendo por qué me estás haciendo todas estas preguntas. Estuviste con él todo el día de ayer.

-No mencionó nada acerca de un viaje –murmuró Sakura.

-Bueno, se marchó, y eso mismo haremos Taro y yo si tú cuelgas el auricular. No quiero perderme nada, pequeña. Incluso puede que me decida a retomar la práctica de ese juego. Solía ser un campeón hace un par de años –fanfarroneó el anciano.

-¡Dos años! Según tengo entendido, hace por lo menos diez años que no juegas al tejo. –Sakura se echó a reír. Para su padrino, la noción del tiempo estaba directamente relacionada con su edad: siempre abreviaba para sí mismo y lo prolongaba para sus pocos amigos.

-Deja de reírte, muchachita. Sólo me dedicaré al deporte para que Taro pueda practicar algún ejercicio. Anda un poco achacoso.

-No estoy de acuerdo, padrino. Cuidar de ti es un incesante ejercicio para cualquier persona, no importa su edad –bromeó Sakura con afecto.

-Te estás volviendo una niña muy atrevida. El único que puede controlar tus insolencias es Sasuke. –De inmediato, el coronel suavizó el tono de voz cuando comentó: -Caramba, hoy extrañé mucho a ese muchacho. Perteneció a los marines, ¿sabes?

-Adiós, padrino –lo despidió ella respetuosamente, mientras pensaba: _"¡Caramba! Yo también extrañé mucho a ese muchacho."_

O

o

O

o

O

Los siguientes cuatro días transcurrieron en forma similar. Cada mañana, Sakura se asoleaba en la piscina, y su sedosa piel iba tomando un leve tono dorado que destacaba aún más su belleza.

Todos los días se subía a la camioneta del hotel rumbo a los establos, para entregar a So Chico y Molestia Gris sus raciones diarias de zanahorias y manzanas. Los caballos ya habían llegado a reconocerla y relinchaban al verla arribar con los deliciosos manjares.

La salud de su padrino mejoraba día a día. El y Sakura mantenían largas charlas todas las tardes, antes de la siesta, y a la noche, durante la cena, en el resto del día, el anciano se dedicaba a entretenerse con su cada vez más numeroso grupo de amigos. Solía pasar horas con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar sus múltiples hazañas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. A Sakura le divertía ver que la mayor parte de su audiencia pertenecía al sexo femenino, ya que, al parecer, los demás hombres tenían sus propias historias que relatar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su placentera existencia, la muchacha sabía que estaba dilatando una difícil situación. Solía pasearse por la antecámara de su suite, imaginando las posibles consecuencias de su revelación.

¿Sufriría su padrino una severa crisis al enterarse? Nunca podría perdonarse si su amor por Sasuke provocaba un serio retroceso en la frágil salud del anciano. Le debía la vida a ese hombre severo y exageradamente franco. Los ojos y la voz del coronel se suavizaban cada vez que hablaba con su ahijada. Y ella amaba cada porción irascible y rezongona de su personalidad.

O

o

O

o

O

Al mediodía del día siguiente, Sakura sabía que ya no podía seguir posponiendo el enfrentamiento. Sasuke regresaría en la mañana y, tres semanas atrás, le había anticipado que se casarían en esa fecha. Si, para entonces, Sakura no le había explicado todo al coronel, él mismo se lo revelaría. Y esa amenaza era de temer.

Sakura respiró hondo y abandonó su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de su padrino. Taro se había marchado a la ciudad para hacer revisar el Cadillac y estaría ausente durante toda la tarde. Esa era la oportunidad que la muchacha tanto había esperado y temido.

Luego de besar a su padrino en la mejilla, comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro de la habitación. El anciano se hallaba sentado en la cama y seguía con la mirada los pasos nerviosos de su ahijada.

-Dime que te preocupa, pequeña. He notado tu expresión perturbada en estas últimas tres semanas. Y también advertí la forma en que observas a Sasuke y, al mismo tiempo, evitabas quedarte sola con él, excepto aquel día que te llevó de paseo.

Sakura se estremeció ante el sagaz comentario de su padrino, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Con la cabeza gacha y unas lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, sollozó en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Amas al muchacho, ¿no es cierto, pequeña?

La joven levantó el rostro y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza.

El coronel extendió un brazo para sujetar los temblorosos dedos de su ahijada.

-Escúchame, Sakura. Nunca mencioné esto a nadie. Amé durante años a la madre de Sai. Ella estaba casada con mi mejor amigo y, por supuesto, jamás osé interferir en su matrimonio.

Sakura se llevó la mano de su padrino a la mejilla para luego depositarla en su regazo, mientras escuchaba absorta las palabras del anciano.

-Cuando él fue muerto en la guerra, yo fui a consolarla. Era la primera vez que la tomaba entre mis brazos. Para mí, fue una verdadera tortura. La quería con pasión, pero un poderoso sentimiento de culpa me desgarraba por dentro. Poco después, ella se sintió atraída por mí. Con toda franqueza, reconoció que su largo matrimonio había sido desgraciado desde un principio. Cuando le confesé que la había amado durante años, ambos nos echamos a llorar amargamente. Me propuso casarnos de inmediato; su amor era lo suficientemente intenso como para hacer frente a cualquier deshonra o a los comentarios soeces de nuestros amigos. Yo me negué. Mi culpa y mi sentido de dignidad nos mantuvo apartados durante seis meses. –Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y la voz comenzó a flaquear cuando pensó en la joven que había amado con tanta desesperación. –Murió un año después de nuestra boda. Esos seis meses podrían haber estado llenos de amor y de entrañables recuerdos para después de su muerte; fueron, en cambio, largos meses de frustración para ambos.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de su padrino, al tiempo que sollozaba con el corazón henchido de cariño hacia el anciano.

-Ay, padrino… te amo. Yo también me he sentido desgarrada por la culpa. Mi amor por Sasuke y el que sentí por Sai son tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

Se incorporó, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. La historia del coronel le había destrozado el corazón. Se compadeció de la joven esposa, sabía cuánto daño podía causar un matrimonio conflictivo.

Imaginó la constante pena que debía de haber provocado en Sasuke la necesidad de enfrentar al mundo abiertamente y compartir su pasión en interminables noches de amor. Sakura estaba dispuesta a recompensarlo por las largas semanas de agitación… Una agitación que ella misma, aun sin proponérselo, había suscitado.

Besó la mano de su padrino antes de volver a apoyarla sobre la cama.

-¿No te importará, padrino? –le preguntó con voz suave.

-No, Sakura. Me sentiré orgulloso. En la guerra, un hombre adquiere una actitud filosófica frente a la muerte. La vida está para vivirla, pequeña. Sasuke es un muchacho impaciente. Si te ama, no estará dispuesto a esperar.

-Lo sé, padrino. La noche siguiente a nuestra llegada, me dijo que hoy sería el último plazo que me daba para explicarte lo de nuestro amor. Si yo no lo hacía, él mismo te contaría todo.

-Bien hecho. Un digno ex combatiente de los marines no se intimida ante nada, ¡aunque yo lo excedía en rango!

-El día siguiente al que llegamos, él… él le contó a Taro que iba a casarse conmigo.

-Así que el moscamuerta de Taro lo sabía. Nunca me dijo una palabra.

Sakura se rió al oír la graciosa expresión del coronel. De pronto, una sombra de preocupación atravesó su rostro cuando pensó en la siguiente confesión que le quedaba por hacer.

-¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa, Sakura? No dudes en confiar en mí, pequeña.

-No estoy embarazada –confesó ella, incapaz de pensar en una mejor forma de revelar la noticia.

El anciano observó la profunda pena que se reflejaba en los ojos de su ahijada.

-¿Perdiste al bebé?

-No. Nunca estuve embarazada.

-Es lo mejor, Sakura. Sasuke es un hombre generoso y estoy seguro de que amaría a tu hijo tanto como tú, pero es mejor comenzar sin vestigios del pasado. Y Sai pertenece a tu pasado. Sin el bebé de mi hijo, podrás iniciar tu matrimonio como se debe. Sin ninguna clase de enredos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te importa?

-No, pequeña, no me importa. Tengo el presentimiento de que no pasarán muchas semanas antes de que Sasuke te embarace. ¡Es probable que hasta llegue a darme un nieto de ojos y cabello negros!

-Te echaré de menos, padrino, cuando tú y Taro regresen a casa. Me ha hecho muy feliz estar con los hombres que más amo en el mundo.

-En realidad, pequeña, puede que no te deshagas tan fácilmente de mí. Me he divertido mucho aquí, y nunca me sentí mejor. Taro y yo hemos entablado amistad con unas cuantas personas que, sin duda, extrañaríamos. Además, no tiene sentido que siga viviendo n una casa de trece habitaciones.

-¿Piensas venderla?

-Puede ser, pero primero, quiero que Sasuke me dé su consejo. El me dirá qué es mejor. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, padrino. Es una suerte que Sasuke tenga hombros tan anchos, porque parece que, de ahora en más, tendrá que cargar con tres personitas. Tú, Taro y yo.

El anciano se rió entre dientes, con la seguridad de que Sasuke podría encargarse de todos sin dificultades.

-Perteneció a los marines, ¿sabes? –agregó Sakura con picardía.

-Vete de aquí, pequeña, y déjame dormir la siesta. Considero que ese último comentario fue una réplica insolente.

La joven besó la arrugada mejilla de su padrino y luego, caminó hacia la puerta. Al llegar, se volvió, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada límpida en los ojos. Todas esas largas semanas de preocupación habían sido en vano.

Unas horas más tarde, esa misma noche, se encontraba dando vueltas en la gigantesca cama de su dormitorio. Toda la alegría de la tarde se había disipado cuando comenzó a preguntarse cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse de que no estaba embarazada.

¿Podría eso alterar los sentimientos de su prometido? Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos cerrados cuando se quedó dormida.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A: **Hola! =)

Lamento la tardanza pero estuve enferma y además hoy empecé las clases T_T GOMEN…

Bueno en cuanto al capi: ha estado cortito pero fue muy importante, por lo menos ahora el coronel sabe la verdad y todo salió bien :D

Ahora falta lo más importante, el casamiento, el misterio del matrimonio de Sakura y Sai, y el nacimiento de Sora o_O¿? Y también la reacción de Sasuke al saber que no será padre.

No escribí adelantos porque el próximo es el último capitulo final (aunque no quiera T_T) … ;) De todas formas muchos de ustedes se han acercado mucho a lo que va a suceder con sus sospechas =)

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto, SAYO!... xD

P.D.: A que la historia del coronel estuvo muy linda¿? A mí me gustó mucho :)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, a los que leyeron y también a los que consideraron que esta historia se merecía estar entre sus favoritas y alertas =) "****GRACIAS"**

_***yiyu-saiyan***_

_***MistukoAyame***_

_***ellie***_

_***Hatoko Nara***_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSaku, ya que la original esta escrita por Alice Morgan y se titula "Mascarada de amor", en lo personal amo esta historia por eso quise adaptarla a mi pareja favorita. Claro que para ello tuve que cambiarle algunos pequeños detalles.

3-La narración esta tanto de parte de Sasuke como de Sakura, al igual que sus pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

UA, LENGUAJE UN POCO VULGAR, TENSIÓN SEXUAL, LEMON, LIME.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo once:**_

Poco después de medianoche, Sasuke entró en la habitación de Sakura. se llevó una mano a la frente y encorvó los hombros desnudos, tratando de aliviar sus tensiones.

Estaba extenuado. Había pasado los últimos seis días viajando, ya sea en su avión particular, un 747 intercontinental, o en un automóvil alquilado. La falta de descanso ya se estaba haciendo notar.

Sus averiguaciones lo habían dejado estupefactos. Estaba ansioso por hablar con Sakura, pero eso podría esperar hasta después de la boda. Ahora necesitaba descansar y asegurarse de que esa muchacha le pertenecía. Y eso lo podría lograr abrazándola, sabiendo que la tendría a su lado durante el resto de la noche.

En doce horas más, serían marido y mujer. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia al tratar de comprender los aspectos confusos del platónico matrimonio de Sakura. El silencio de la joven había despertado su admiración, pero también su furia. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado cansado como para pensar en eso.

Caminó directamente hacia la cama, iluminada por la luz de la luna que penetraba por el ventanal. Se inclinó para levantar las cobijas y se acostó con sumo cuidado sobre el confortable colchón.

Tenía puestos los pantalones de pijama de seda negro que había comprado en Los Angeles. Debido a que, por lo general, dormía desnudo, le resultaban sumamente incómodos. Sin embargo, lo ayudarían a resistir la tentación de poseer a Sasuke. Esa noche necesitaba dormir.

Oyó un sollozo apagado y, al tocar el rostro de la joven, notó que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Extendió los brazos para atraer el diminuto cuerpo hacia sí.

-Acércate, querida –susurró, inspirando el fuerte aroma femenino el perfume de Sakura.

¡Dios, cuánto la amaba! Era una mujer increíble. Delicadamente femenina, con el apetito de un pequeño camionero y un agudo sentido del humor que hacia brillar sus encantadores ojos jades como piedras preciosas.

Nunca había imaginado que una mujer tan pequeña pudiera contener tanta pasión. Sakura hacia el amor como si cada vez fuera la última. ¡Y era una principiante! ¿Cómo sería cuando él le enseñara las diversas formas de expresar su sensualidad? La sola idea bastaba para paralizarle el corazón.

Su boca se posó sobre los delicados labios de la joven en un dulce beso. Sakura pronunció algunas frases incoherentes, seguidas de sollozos entrecortados, y se acurrucó contras el pecho masculino.

El le acarició el cabello y le susurró palabras de amor, incapaz de comprender la pena que la aquejaba.

-No llores querida. Por favor, no llores.

Sakura se refugió bajo el musculoso cuello de su amado y dejó caer una lluvia de besos ardorosos, sin poder contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos jades.

El levantó el mentón de la muchacha para lamer cada gota salada que rodaba por sus sedosas mejillas.

-Dime por qué lloras, chiquita. ¿Se debe acaso a la boda?

-No… no. Le conté todo al padrino y nos da su bendición, pero ahora –su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció y sus sollozos se tornaron aún más desgarradores-, tú no querrás casarte conmigo.

-¿Por qué? –Sasuke le acarició la espalda con ternura, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Por que no tengo nada para ofrecerte.

-¿Nada? ¿Y que me dices de ese niño de cabello y ojos negros?

Sakura cesó de llorar y cerró los ojos. En ese momento, deseó que Sasuke no estuviera a su lado… y, sin embargo, lo necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

-No estoy embarazada –dijo con voz trémula-. Ay, Sasuke, ¡es tan horrible! Jamás tuve a tu hijo en mi vientre. Fue sólo un estado de sobreexcitación.

El azorado tono de Sasuke se llenó de preocupación.

-No te preocupes querida. Eso no es problema. Te daré una docena de niños de cabellos y ojos negros. Y cuando tengas suficientes, comenzaré a fabricar deliciosas niñitas de cabello rosa y ojos jades, igualitas a su madre.

Alzó las manos lentamente para tomar el rostro de su amada y apoderarse de sus labios en un largo y tierno beso.

-Mi pobre y adorada chiquita. Has sufrido demasiado para ser tan joven. –Al oír el suave suspiro de Sakura, supo que había logrado tranquilizarla. –Ahora, duérmete, cariño… duerme –le susurró con dulzura-. Tenemos toda la vida para conversar.

Acurrucada en los poderosos brazos de su prometido, Sakura cerró los ojos. Sasuke respiró hondo y se relajó; su fatigado cuerpo por fin se acercaba a ese sueño tan largamente esperado.

Al despertar, Sakura se encontró sola en la habitación bañada de rayos del sol. El aroma de la loción de Sasuke y la marca de su cabeza en la almohada eran la evidencia de que el recuerdo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño. El había llegado a ella para apaciguar sus temores, y el anhelo de convertirla en su esposa no se había desvanecido ni por un instante.

Se incorporó rápidamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio entrar a Sasuke por la puerta que comunicaba ambas suites. El caminó hacia la cama con una bandeja en la mano, que depositó sobre el regazo de Sakura con un exagerado ademán.

Sobre una servilleta de lino, había un pequeño pimpollo de rosa roja, llovido de centelleantes gotas de rocío. La muchacha levantó una campana de plata para descubrir un humeante plato de huevos revueltos con tajadas de jamón y panecillos con mantequilla. A un costado de la bandeja, se encontraba la cafetera de plata y una delicada taza de porcelana.

-Mm, esto se ve delicioso. –Sakura se sirvió el café, inspiró su rico aroma, y se lo ofreció a Sasuke. -¿Compartirás conmigo?

-Compartiré todo contigo, Sakura. Mi amor, mi fortuna, mi hogar y mi corazón. Pero no el café. Acabo de tomar un suculento desayuno con Taro y el coronel. Termina tu plato, quería, necesitarás energías para nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Hoy? –preguntó ella, asombrada.

Sasuke sonrió, levantando la muñeca para echar un vistazo al reloj.

-Se inicia en seis horas. Ponte tu mejor vestido, mujer. Tenemos una cita con el sacerdote dentro de tres horas exactamente.

-¿Tres horas?

-Sí. En cuanto estés lista, partimos de Palm Springs –le explicó él, complacido al ver la norme cucharada de mermelada de fresas que la joven untaba sobre el panecillo.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Sakura, relamiéndose.

-A Las Vegas. Me pareció lo adecuado, ya que allí fue donde me enamoré de ti y recibí tu inocencia –le dijo con voz ronca y profunda, al rememorar los instantes de aquel encuentro.

Sakura levantó la mirada al advertir el súbito cambio en la voz de Sasuke, y luego se explicó.

-No. Quise decir adónde has viajado durante esta última semana.

-Te lo diré más tarde. –Se inclinó para recoger la bandeja y notó que sobre la piel de satén y dejó caer una lluvia de besos a lo largo de la línea del cuello. Un profundo suspiro de la joven lo detuvo. –Vístete, molestia. Estoy resuelto a casarme contigo, pero si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, puede que cambie de opinión.

Sus estruendosas risotadas retumbaron por las paredes de la habitación, al tiempo que desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Sakura atinó a arrojarle una de las mullidas almohadas a la espalda, pero erró la puntería.

Algo más tarde, la joven se encaminó hacia la suite de su padrino. Llevaba puesto un delicado vestido de encaje color marfil. La simpleza del atuendo destacaba las exquisitas curvas de su pequeña figura, el esplendor de su cabellera rosada y el magnífico color de sus ojos.

Miró con atención a cada uno de los tres hombres, que la esperaban con impaciencia.

Sasuke se puso de pie y entrecerró los ojos para observarla, enviando un apasionado mensaje que hizo ruborizar las mejillas de la joven. Estaba vestido con un impecable traje de color gris claro, una camisa de seda y una corbata al tono. Se lo veía tan apuesto, que Sakura creyó que se desplomaría. La expresión sensual que se reflejaba en ese rostro masculino la forzó a desviar la mirada.

Caminó hacia Taro para besarlo en la mejilla. Luego, se dirigió hacia su padrino, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó una y otra vez.

-Deja ya de besarme, pequeña. Vas a estropear la pintura de sus labios. ¿Verdad, Sasuke? –rezongó el anciano con voz áspera, pero Sakura notó que volvía la cabeza para secar subrepticiamente las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos.

-Verdad, coronel –se apresuró a responder Sasuke-. Ya vamos, caballeros. Mi piloto nos está esperando. Su paciencia no es infinita, y tampoco la mía.

-Así habla una marino, Sasuke –afirmó el coronel-. Siempre los primeros en llegar, ¿no es verdad, muchacho?

La rapidez con que Sasuke los guió hasta el automóvil y luego, los condujo hacia el aeropuerto, dejó a Sakura sin resuello. Los esperaba un lujoso avión privado. El muchacho se internó en la cabina, para permanecer sentado junto al piloto durante el breve vuelo a Las Vegas.

Una hora más tarde, ya eran marido y mujer. Sakura no se apartaba del lado de su flamante esposo, contemplando con orgullo la alianza de oro que coronaba su dedo junto al exquisito solitario de diamantes que la había dejado sin habla.

Sasuke había reservado una suite en Las Vegas para sorprender a Taro y al coronel con unas breves vacaciones. Los ojos de los ancianos brillaron con entusiasmo ante la idea de pasar tres días enteros en el casino. El piloto retornaría para llevarlos de regreso a Palm Springs.

Sakura abrazó a su padrino y le dijo con voz ronca:

-Te amo mucho. –Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo besó dulcemente en la jada mejilla.

El anciano miró a su ahijada con un brillo de felicidad en sus penetrantes ojos azules. Lo embargaba la dicha. La muchacha había sido una excelente esposa para su hijo, le había dado una nieta, y había sobrevivido a la tragedia de sus muertes para ofrecerle a él una nueva razón de vivir: un joven al que amaba como si fuera su padre.

-Deja de llorar, pequeña. Hoy no es día para lágrimas. Acabas de casarte con un militar, ¿sabes?

-Sí, padrino, lo sé. –Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. -¿Es verdad que tú y Taro se mudarán a la casa de huéspedes de Sasuke?

-Sí. Sasuke dice que nosotros, los marines, debemos cuidarnos mutuamente. Además –miró de reojo para ver si Taro podía oírlo-, Taro necesita esos baños termales. Se está poniendo viejo.

-¡Padrino! –lo regañó Sakura, divertida ante la picardía del anciano.

-Cállate, pequeña. Sasuke dice que, dentro de nueve meses, Taro y yo tendremos que hacer de niñeras. –Soltó una fuerte carcajada, y echó una mirada a Sasuke y a Taro para ver si lo estaban escuchando.

Sakura bajó la mirada y un intenso rubor tiñó sus mejillas, ante la idea de convivir con un hombre tan apasionado y masculino como Sasuke.

Los recién casados subieron al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto para regresar a Palm Springs antes de que cayera la tarde.

En el avión, Sakura miró de soslayo el rostro de Sasuke, que permaneció callado durante todo el vuelo. Presentía que algo lo perturbaba. Le apoyó una mano sobre el muslo y lo acarició con dulzura. Sabía que él se lo diría cuando lo creyera oportuno.

Estruendosas risotadas invadieron la sala de la casa cuando Sasuke atravesó el umbral cargando a Sakura en sus brazos. Los ojos de la joven lanzaron destellos al recibir la boca de su flamante esposo, que se apoderó de sus labios en un ardiente beso. El se detuvo abruptamente y depositó a Sakura en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora, qué? –bromeó ella, observando a Sasuke. Que se sacaba la corbata y comenzaba a desprenderse la camisa sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Esa es una pregunta muy tonta para una recién casada que se dirige a su frustrado esposo.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y alzó el mentón con actitud insolente.

-Camina, mujer… y asegúrate de no errar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio –le ordenó él con un brillo lascivo en los ojos.

-¿En la mitad de la tarde? –rezongó Sakura jocosamente, deleitándose con el espontáneo humor de su marido.

-En la mitad de la tarde, al comenzar la mañana, o al culminar la noche. Antes de que regresen Taro y el coronel, estarás en condiciones de decidir cuál de las veinticuatro horas del día te parece más adecuada para hacer el amor, ¡porque las probaremos todas!

-Qué bestia sexual resultase ser, ¿eh? –chilló ella, al tiempo que Sasuke se lanzaba para alzarla con sus poderosos brazos y cargarla hasta el dormitorio.

Una vez en la cama, Sakura se echó a reír, mientras trataba de impedir que él le levantara el vestido.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y la tomó de las caderas.

-¿Y bien, mujer? ¿Quieres refrescarte n la piscina antes de calentarte en la cama?

Sakura se incorporó de inmediato para lanzarle una mirada furibunda.

-Maldito seas, Sasuke. Eres ultrajante.

-No, sólo soy un esposo frustrado que está ansioso por salir de este traje y penetrar…

-¡Sasuke! –lo interrumpió ella por temor a lo que él pudiera decir.

-… en la piscina. Te engañé, ¿eh? El último en meterse prepara la cena. –Sasuke se sacó la chaqueta, terminó de desprenderse la camisa y ya comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones, cuando Sakura salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de vestir. Advirtió que, durante su ausencia, toda su ropa había sido debidamente colocada en los armarios.

Se miró en el espejo, mientras terminaba de ajustarse el minúsculo sostén de su bikini blanco tejido. Su piel había adquirido un suave tono dorado, luego de los interminables días que había pasado tendida al sol, esperando la llegada de Sasuke.

Entró en la habitación justo a tiempo para ver a su marido zambullirse en la piscina. Al salir a la superficie, él se sacudió el agua de los ojos y le hizo señas a Sakura para que se le acercara. Entonces, ella notó que ni una sola hilacha cubría ese imponente cuerpo masculino.

Caminó hasta el borde de la alberca, admirando el intenso bronceado de los anchos hombros de su marido, quien, a su vez, no dejaba de devorarla con la mirada.

-Sasuke, no puedes estar todo el tiempo paseándote desnudo delante de mi visa.

-¿Por qué no? Tú ya me viste desnudo, y yo te he visto a ti. Con que no entiendo cuál es el problema. Ahora, cállate, quítate ese sugestivo traje de baño y métete en el agua.

Sakura le envió una mirada penetrante, indicándole que se rehusaba a sacarse el bikini. La naturalidad de Sasuke con respecto a su desnudes le resultaba reconfortante, pero ella aún no se sentía preparada para exhibirse desvestida.

Se zambulló y nadó hacia él. En medio de estruendosas risotadas, le hundió la cabeza bajo el agua, para luego escapar velozmente hacia el otro lado de la alberca.

Sasuke la siguió y la tomó de los hombros para atraerla hacia sí. Sin que Sakura pudiera impedirlo, le desató el sostén y le deslizó las bragas por la cadera.

Los diminutos pedazos de la tela se sumergieron hasta el fondo, al tiempo que Sakura luchaba infructuosamente por escaparse de la masculina sensualidad de su esposo. Las necesidades de Sasuke parecían insaciables, y él no tardó en admitirlo.

-Por Dios, creí que jugaríamos un rato en la piscina antes de ir a la cama.

Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le mordió un hombro con suavidad. La arrastró fuera de la alberca y la cargó hasta el dormitorio.

-Mi seductora esposa, tú eres la culpable. En vez de gozar primero con un dulce juego amoroso, lo haremos directamente de una manera salvaje y excitante como ésta.

Apoyó el cuerpo empapado de la joven sobre la colcha de piel, para luego cubrirla con su gigantesco tamaño. Su boca buscó ansiosamente la de ella, devorándola con un deseo irrefrenable.

Esa primitiva masculinidad hizo estremecer la delicada figura de Sakura, que respondió a la ardorosa pasión de su marido con igual intensidad.

-Ay, mujer… mi bella mujer –gimió él con voz áspera-. Lo que haces conmigo debería ser considerado ilegal.

Deslizó la boca por el sedoso cuello de la muchacha, para detenerse sobre uno de sus senos, recorriendo, con los labios, cada una de sus redondeadas curvas.

-Tienes unos pechos magníficos, tan increíblemente hermosos… -Interrumpió sus palabras para apoderarse de la vulnerable zona del pezón. Al repetir las eróticas caricias con el otro seno, pudo oír los profundos gemidos de la joven.

Sakura creyó enloquecer al recibir ese contacto sensual, y enarcó las caderas, abriendo al mismo tiempo los muslos, para rendirse ante la tensa masculinidad de Sasuke.

Todo en su derredor pareció desvanecerse, excepto ese cuerpo viril que la poseía, en un momento de éxtasis interminable, con caricias rápidas y luego, lentas, exasperantes.

-Entrégate, mujer, entrégate –le exigió Sasuke, apoderándose del cuerpo de la joven, hasta que ella gritó.

-¡Tómame!… Te… te amo… ¡ah! –Sakura truncó sus incoherentes murmullos de amor para recibir los masculinos labios de su amado.

El giró sobre su espalda, estrechándola con fuerza, sin dejar de poseerla.

-Quédate así… no te muevas. Me siento tan bien, tan increíblemente bien dentro de ti…

Durante un largo rato, permanecieron abrazados y satisfechos, hasta que el rugido de un avión quebró el profundo silencio que reinaba en el cuarto.

Sasuke se movió, apartándose de Sakura, para recorrer con la mano las curva de sus redondeados senos.

-Te amo –susurró, con la mirada absorta en las aureolas rosadas que comenzaban a erguirse-. ¿Te dije que los triángulos blancos de tus pechos, tu pequeño trasero y tu vientre, en contraste con el tono dorado del resto de tu tentadora figura, me resultan sumamente seductores?

Sakura detuvo el masculino dedo explorador que se deslizaba hacia la zona más íntima de su cuerpo.

-No, no me lo dijiste. –le respondió, mientras acariciaba el imponente pecho de Sasuke con los dedos. -¿Te gustan? –Se inclinó hacia adelante para besarle el musculoso cuello.

-Son una buena guía. Se encuentran estratégicamente localizados –le explicó-. Dios mío, haces el amor como un verdadero ángel.

-¿Es eso en lo único que piensas?

-No. En este instante, estoy pensando en irme a la ducha, y tú vendrás conmigo. –Alzó el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta el cuarto de baño, para depositarlo en la bañera.

Más tarde, luego de una refrescante ducha, la joven se encontraba sentada en la cama, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Tenía puesta una bata de seda negra; era muy fresca y cómoda y, según le había dicho Sasuke, increíblemente sensual.

El había ido a la cocina en busca de la bandeja que había dejado preparada el ama de llaves. Ambos estaban hambrientos, pero demasiados satisfechos físicamente como para salir de la casa rumbo a un restaurante. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, y las sombras de la tarde comenzaban a invadir la espaciosa habitación.

Sakura se estaba cepillando el cabello, cuando entró Sasuke. Traía una bandeja repleta de emparedados, deliciosos bocaditos y unos enormes vasos de té helado con hielo y limón.

Comieron en silencio, disfrutando del picnic improvisado mucho más que si hubiera sido una comida elaborada. Sasuke se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, observan do con satisfacción a Sakura, que devoraba los bocadillos con deleite. Más tarde, fue a regresar la bandeja a la cocina, con su bata de toalla atada descuidadamente a la cintura. Se la había puesto como un gesto de cortesía hacia el recato de su mujer. Lo azoraba que ella aún se ruborizara al verlo desnudo. Tan desenfrenada era en la cama, fuera de ésta, la joven seguía siendo pudorosa.

Al volver a la habitación, esperó a que Sakura saliera del cuarto de baño, con el cabello brillante como una nube de seda sobre los hombros. El se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Ven aquí.

Ella se le acercó para sentarse a su lado. Lo miró a los ojos cuando Sasuke le pasó la mano por el hombro y la abrazó con ternura, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

-¿Quieres saber dónde estuve la semana pasada? –Se inclinó para besar brevemente los labios de la joven.

-En un viaje de negocios, ¿no fue así? –Se llevó la mano de Sasuke a la boca para besarla con dulzura. Era un hombre grande y poderoso; sin embargo, su infinita ternura le inspiraba confianza. Sabía que jamás llegaría a lastimarla.

-Relacionado contigo.

-¿Conmigo? –Sakura se puso tensa y dejó caer la mano de Sasuke. De pronto, se le secó la garganta y tragó saliva, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sí, querida. Ya lo sé todo.

-Sí. Primero, volé a Los Angeles. Allí, hablé con algunos amigos tuyos e hice unas pocas averiguaciones.

Sakura se incorporó, caminó hacía el otro extremó de la cama y volvió a sentarse. Se reclinó contra la cabecera y bajó los ojos, para evitar la mirada penetrante de Sasuke. Permaneció en silencio, temerosa de lo que pudiera escuchar.

-De Los Angeles, volé directamente a Londres, Inglaterra. Fueron diez horas de terrible monotonía. Para entonces, ya tenía una idea de lo que descubriría, pero quería pruebas. Desde Londres, fui en automóvil hasta Aberdare, Gales. Allí, encontré los registros de una adopción para el señor y la señora Hatake de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Cuatro años antes, habían adoptado un bebé de sólo un día de edad.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mientras escuchaba la dulce e infinitamente voz de Sasuke.

-Tú y tu marido habían estado viviendo en Londres durante los cinco meses anteriores al nacimiento de la pequeña, ya que Sai tenía unas cátedras de derecho social norteamericano. Un mes después de adoptar a la niña, regresaron a casa. El coronel jamás sospechó que no era hija natural.

Azorada ante la precisión de la detallada historia e Sasuke, ella murmuró con voz trémula:

-¿Pu… pudiste averiguar algo más? –Sus ojos se llenaron de pesar, a medida que los recuerdos del pasado comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente.

-Si, mi amor. Ahora sé todo acerca de Sai. Hablé con Naruto Namikaze. Me agradó el hombre, Sakura, pero al minuto de estar con él, supe el por qué de tu platónico matrimonio. –Se reclinó sobre la cama para tomar el rostro de la joven con ternura. –Sai era homosexual, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí. –La breve respuesta fue apenas audible.

-Desahógate, cariño. Ya no hay razón para que sigas guardando el secreto.

Sakura se arrojó a los brazos de su marido, y sus dolidas palabras revelaron sus duros años de angustia.

-Ay, querido, ¡fue tan horrible no poder hablar con nadie! Ocurrió hace varios años, pero puedo sentir cada instante de incertidumbre como si acabara de suceder.

Sasuke presionó el rostro de la joven contra su pecho y le frotó la espalda con suaves, lánguidas caricias. Las afligidas palabras de Sakura le destrozaron el corazón. Pero sabía que sólo desahogándose podría ella liberarse del tormento.

-Mi padrino no hacía más que presionar a Sai para que se casara conmigo. En realidad, se lo exigía; quería que su hijo perpetuara el nombre de la familia. Y, a medida que pasaban los años, el coronel se tornaba cada vez más inflexible. Sai no sabía qué hacer. Amaba a su padre, a pesar de que el anciano no lo demostraba mucho afecto. Yo era la mujer que más le había importado en la vida, y trató desesperadamente de cambiar.

Sasuke la besó en la frente con actitud comprensiva.

-Sai siempre fue amable conmigo, Sasuke, siempre me trató con dulzura. Me pareció ver las estrellas cuando me casé con él, sin saber que esas mismas estrellas pronto se convertirían en lágrimas. Nuestra luna de miel resultó un verdadero desastre. Me fui de casa como una novia feliz e inocente y, de la noche a la mañana, me convertí en una esposa aturdida y rechazada. Esa misma noche, Sai me confesó que, durante años, había mantenido una relación homosexual con Naruto Namikaze. Ja… jamás trató de hacerme el amor.

"_Gracias a Dios"_, pensó Sasuke, acariciando los temblorosos hombros de la joven.

-La salud del padrino no era buena. Acababa de tener su primer ataque cardíaco. Podría haber muerto si se enteraba de que su único hijo era homosexual. Es un anciano muy porfiado, Sasuke. Tiene principios muy rígidos y es inexorable. Erróneamente piensa que las tendencias sexuales de un hombre denotan su valentía. Todo mi primer matrimonio no fue más que un disfraz. –Levantó los ojos, y la compasiva expresión de Sasuke le brindó una paz infinita. –No sabía cómo manejar la situación. Me sentía rechazadas, poco femenina… no lo suficientemente mujer para él. Me llevó varios meses alcanzar un cierto equilibrio. Pero lo peor de todo era no tener nadie con quién hablar.

-Ahora me tienes a mí. Siempre podrás confiarme todo aquello que te preocupe. –La besó en los labios brevemente, para permitirle proseguir.

-Sai me suplicó que guardara el secreto. No era tan abierto como la gente de hoy en día. Asistíamos a reuniones sociales, solíamos divertirnos y teníamos muchos amigos. Pero, por lo que sé, nadie tenía idea de que nuestro matrimonio no era normal… excepto Naruto. El y Sai pasaban juntos la mayoría de las noches. Yo comencé a sentirme terriblemente sola y desamparada; necesitaba a alguien a quien amar. Sai se enteró por Naruto de que en Gales había una muchacha soltera que tenía una hijita con su mismo color de cabello y ojos, e hizo los arreglos para adoptar a la niña. Como habíamos estado viviendo en Europa durante seis meses, el padrino jamás sospechó que yo no era la verdadera madre. Nuestra hija me dio una razón para vivir. Sai era un padre excelente. Sora logró unirnos, pero siempre nos tratamos como hermanos. Nunca llegamos a tener relaciones íntimas.

-Me alegro –declaró Sasuke, convencido de que una elación sexual podría haber sido desastrosa para ambos.

Sakura acarició el pecho bien formado de su marido, para luego deslizar la mano hasta los firmes músculos de su abdomen, que se habría paso por ente los pliegues de la bata.

-Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, hasta… hasta que te encontré a ti aquella noche en Las Vegas.

-Santo Dios, cariño. Mi pobre e inocente bebé. En verdad estabas buscando un problema.

De pronto, lo embargó un fuerte sentimiento de rencor irracional. Sintió celos de Sai por los cinco años que había compartido con Sakura… aun cuando sabía que jamás habían llegado a ser amantes.

-¿Lo amaste más que a mí?

Sakura levantó la cabeza y, con los labios temblorosos, besó la adorada boca de su marido.

-¿Acaso no lo notaste, mi querido esposo? Cuando te entregué mi cuerpo virgen, te confié también intacto mi corazón.

Con toda la carga de su amor, se reclinó sobre Sasuke. El dejó escapar un profundo gruñido de placer y se incorporó, dispuesto a satisfacer todas las necesidades de su esposa. Sin dejar de mirarla, se despojó de la bata que aprisionaba su gigantesco cuerpo, para luego descubrir la delicada figura de la joven. Una intensa expresión de deseo oscureció el terciopelo jade de los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Qué tal si intentamos ahora la creación de nuestro primer hijo de cabello y ojos negros? –preguntó ella, agitando jocosamente las pestañas.

-Te gustó, ¿eh? –bromeó Sasuke, cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven para sujetar con las caderas sus temblorosas piernas de satén.

-Mm… "Gustar" es un término demasiado pobre para expresar lo que siento cuando me acaricias. –Miró a Sasuke a los ojos, y sus profundidades color ónix lanzaron llamas de pasión.

El la besó con un deseo irrefrenable, activando en ambos cuerpos la conocida ola de la sensualidad.

-Me alegro de que ambos hayamos dormido bien anoche. –Sintió que se quemaba por dentro cuando sus enormes manos acariciaron los pechos de seda, se deslizaron por el abdomen y continuaron descendiendo, al tiempo que Sakura arqueaba las caderas.

-Mmm… eso me agrada. Eh… ¿por qué? –ronroneó ella provocativamente, mientras se deleitaba acariciando los masculinos bíceps de acero.

-Porque cuando mencioné que la segunda vez sería larga y lenta, quise decir durante toda la noche sin cenar. –Se inclinó para besar el abdomen de la muchacha, repitiendo, con sus labios, las anteriores caricias de sus manos.

Una sensación electrizante recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Su corazón, por fin, se había colmado de paz. La comprensión de Sasuke había disipado sus últimos vestigios de desesperanza. Creyó enloquecer con las eróticas incursiones de ese hombre, y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarle los poderosos labios.

-Considero que tienes unas ideas magníficas, pero yo también tengo una.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó él con tono burlón, acercándose al oído de Sakura para observar con placer la reacción de la muchacha.

-¿No podríamos cabalgar hasta nuestra colina, contemplar el amanecer y…?

-¿Y qué? –Sasuke soltó una carcajada; sabía que Sakura recordaba la primera cabalgata, cuando él abruptamente se había rehusado a hacerle el amor.

-Y… tú sabes. –Se ruborizó y ocultó el rostro en el imponente hombre de su marido.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Sakura?

-Muy en serio, Sasuke.

…_**FIN...**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A: **Hola! =)

Cómo están¿? Espero que bien :D Yo estoy muy triste T_T no quería terminar la historia, es la primera que subí y me da un poco de nostalgia tener que terminarla.

Cambiando de tema :) (que bipolar ¬¬* jeje) Espero que les haya gustado, y como habrán visto muchos de ustedes acertaron con sus suposiciones sobre lo que sucedió en el matrimonio de Sakura y Sai, tuvo una vida muy loca o_O¿? Por lo menos se terminó casando con un hombre muy sexi que la ama :D

A pesar de que la historia no se haya terminado déjenme sus comentarios, quiero saber que piensan del final del fic, ONEGAI "T_T"

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

SAYO!... xD

P.D.: No me maten por haber hecho a Narutin gay, GOMEN!.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyaron y siguieron a lo largo de la historia =)**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, a los que leyeron y también a los que consideraron que esta historia se merecía estar entre sus favoritas y alertas =) "****GRACIAS"**

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Hatoko Nara***_

_***Eiko23***_

_***MistukoAyame***_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
